Cellule pour deux
by Kimmy15
Summary: Draco Malfoy est en prison depuis déjà un an lorsqu'un jour son univers se retrouve encore plus chambouler par son nouveau compagnon de cellule Harry Potter! Mais qu'estce qu'Harry fait là au juste? Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

**Attention :** ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si ça vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!

**Pairing :** H/D et peut-être d'autres.

**Résumé :** Draco Malfoy est en prison depuis déjà un an lorsqu'un jour son univers se retrouve encore plus chambouler par son nouveau compagnon de cellule Harry Potter! Mais qu'est-ce qu'Harry fait là au juste?

**Chapitre 1 :**

Draco était assis sur son matelas décrépit et tacher de substance qu'il ne préférait pas s'imaginer d'où elle venait. Il serrait contre lui la mince couverture en coton pleine de trou pour essayer de bloquer le froid permanent qu'il faisait toujours dans cette cellule.

Il était là depuis déjà un an s'il avait bien marqué tous les jours sur le mur gris et innacueillant qu'il devait regarder tous les matins. Pourtant, il avait l'impression d'être là depuis bien plus longtemps que cela.

Il regarda l'autre lit inoccupé de sa cellule avec un regard indifférent. Il avait deviner tout de suite que son dernier compagnon de chambre ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps et c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas été surpris lorsqu'il avait apprit des autres prisonniers qu'il s'était suicider la semaine dernière. Cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que cela… Il avait bien vite apprit qu'il ne devait s'attacher à personne ici, puisqu'on ne sait jamais qui sera encore vivant le lendemain. Que se soit par suicide, par libération, par exécution ou encore… par meurtre, personne ne restait assez longtemps pour que ça vaille la peine de créé des liens. La seule chose qu'on pouvait se permettre d'avoir en prison était des relations sans confiance et simplement d'affaire ou de protection.

Heureusement pour lui, dès son arrivé, un homme du nom de Billy Parker l'avait pris sous son aile et avait empêché les autres prisonniers de lui faire quoique ce soit. Draco sentait cependant le regard de tous ces malfamés braquer sur lui à longueur de journée. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il regrettait d'avoir été aussi gâter par la nature cotée physique! Prendre une douche dans cet établissement relevait d'un véritable défi si on voulait en ressortir et pouvoir continuer à s'asseoir sans douleur.

Il se passa une main fatiguer dans ses cheveux qui semblait avoir ternis depuis qu'il était dans cet endroit. La faible lueur du soleil matinale passait à peine au travers de la minuscule fenêtre qu'il avait le grand honneur d'avoir dans sa chambre, mais c'était un des privilèges qu'il appréciait le plus dans cet endroit… excepter peut-être l'hivers et les jours de pluie où là ça devenait une vraie plaie!

Soudainement, un lourd coup de matraque sur les barreaux de sa cellule le sortit de ses pensées et il tourna un regard presque meurtrier vers le gardien qui le regardait avec un grand sourire moqueur. Oui, parce que tous les gardiens semblaient trouver cela extrêmement plaisant d'avoir la garde du grand Draco Malfoy!

« Malfoy! Tu devrais aller te pomponner un peu, on t'emmène un nouveau petit copain pour te tenir compagnie dans ta grande suite royale. » Lui dit le gardien qui sembla trouver sa blague très drôle puisqu'il éclata de rire pendant que Draco ne se contenta que de lever un sourcil pour montrer qu'il était loin d'être impressionner. « Tu risque de l'aimer celui là… » Fini-t-il avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

Malgré lui, Draco se trouva intriguer par cette phrase, mais ne voulant nullement satisfaire le gardien il resta bien assis sur son confortable petit lit et continua de lui envoyer des regards meurtriers. Cependant, lorsqu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher, les rires et les insultes lancer par les autres prisonniers, il ne put s'empêcher de finalement détourner les yeux et de fixer impatiemment l'entrée de sa cellule.

« Allez entre là-dedans et amuse-toi bien avec ton nouveau compagnon de chambre! Vous êtes mieux de vous entendre parce que tu n'es pas près de sortir d'ici! » Dit le gardien d'une voix froide en poussant rudement le nouveau prisonnier à l'intérieur de la cellule.

À première vue Draco ne lui trouva rien d'exceptionnel. Il devait bien avouer qu'il était mignon avec ses épais cheveux noirs et sa peau légèrement bronzé.

'_hum… Les gars vont se faire un plaisir de le déguster dans la douche celui-là…'_ pensa-t-il avec un certain regret en remarquant ses bras musclé et ses lèvres rouges. Puis soudainement, le nouveau prisonnier releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent finalement.

« TOI!?!?! » S'écrièrent-ils les deux en même temps.

Puis Draco ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à l'absurdité de la situation. C'était bien la dernière personne au monde que le blond s'attendait à voir ici. Des yeux d'un vert émeraude se détournèrent de frustration pendant que Draco se levait pour venir lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

« Alors là, tu viens de faire ma journée toi! » Dit-il d'une voix ravie et avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. « Qu'est-ce que le grand Harry Potter a-t-il bien pu faire pour se retrouver ici? »

« La ferme Malfoy! » Répliqua Harry d'un ton tranchant, en le regardant avec fureur.

C'est ce que Draco détestait le plus des nouveaux, ils avaient encore cette… étincelle dans les yeux, qui montrait qu'ils avaient encore cette passion de vivre qui vient avec le monde extérieur. Le pire c'était de voir cette étincelle s'éteindre avec le temps et avec elle toute espoir de ressortir d'ici.

« Oh, tu n'es donc pas content de me revoir? Et moi qui me faisais un plaisir de t'accueillir dans mon humble chez moi. » Répliqua Draco qui adorait chaque moment de cette conversation.

« Et bien tu vois Malfoy, je me serais très bien passé de partager ton humble chez toi, comme tu dis! Est-ce qu'il y a moyen de changer de cellule ici? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant des barreaux pour demander la même question à un gardien.

Le blond alla se rasseoir et répondit calmement pendant que le gryffondor tentait de capter inutilement l'attention de quelqu'un, « Et non! Tu devrais seulement te compter chanceux d'être tomber sur moi plutôt que sur un de ses types qui ne demandent rien de mieux que de te tuer ou de te violer pendant ton sommeil. »

Il vit le brunet baisser les bras d'impuissance et se mettre à arpenter la pièce de long en large comme un lion enfermer dans une cage.

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. » Dit-il après un moment de silence.

« Et je tiens à ce que ça reste comme ça aussi! » Répondit Harry d'un ton sec pour couper court à la conversation, bien qu'il savait que ça allait sûrement prendre plus que cela pour faire taire un Malfoy. Surprenament, le blond ne répliqua rien à cela et lorsque le brunet tourna son regard vers lui, il vit Draco en train de regarder avec haine un autre prisonnier qui venait tout juste d'arriver devant leur cellule encore fermer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici Sirov?!? Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus jamais m'approcher si tu tiens à garder tes bijoux de familles intacts! » Harry frissonna en entendant le ton glacial sur lequel Malfoy avait parlé.

Le brunet examina tout de suite le nouveau venu, il était à peu près de sa grandeur, les cheveux longs et noirs, une longue et rouge cicatrice partait de son sourcil droit jusqu'au bas de son menton. Si on se fiait à la couleur rosée qu'elle avait, ça ne devait pas faire tellement longtemps que s'était arriver. Ses yeux pratiquement noirs étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus effrayant chez lui, puisqu'ils semblaient vous transpercer littéralement.

« Ne t'excite pas tant Draco ce n'est pas toi que je suis venu voir, mais bien ton adorable nouveau compagnon de cellule. » Répondit-il avec une lueur dans les yeux en regardant Harry de haut en bas comme s'il était un vulgaire morceau de viande.

Harry recula au fond de la cellule en entendant cette voix remplie de désir et ses yeux qui le déshabillait littéralement, mais dans quoi est-ce qu'il s'était embarquer!

Draco vit une certaine peur apparaître dans les yeux verts d'Harry et bien qu'il était loin d'être la personne qu'il préférait, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser se faire massacrer par les autres prisonniers, alors il se releva et alla se placer devant ce Sirov avec son regard le plus menaçant et lui dit d'une voix remplie de menace qui ne dépassait même pas un murumure :

« Je t'avertis Sirov, celui-ci il est à moi alors tu gardes tes sales pattes sur toi si tu ne tiens pas à avoir une autre jolie cicatrice sur ton autre œil comme la première que je t'ai faite. Merci de ta visite. Oh, et tu passeras le message aux autres quant à y être. » Fini-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique et son air hautain.

« Aw tu te crois si important que cela hein Malfoy?!? » S'écria Sirov qui n'avait pas l'air trop content de ce que Draco venait de dire. « Compte toi bien chanceux que Parker soit là pour te protéger parce que sinon ça ferait longtemps que tu ne serais plus de ce monde! »

Draco ne fit que lever un sourcil non impressionner et retourna s'allonger sur son lit pendant que l'homme s'en allait en furie en marmonnant. Dès qu'il fut assez loin pourtant le blond relâcha un long soupire de stress qu'il s'était efforcer de ne pas démontré.

« Merci… » fini par murmurer Harry qui ne savait plus trop comment agir autour du blond qui venait juste de prendre sa défense.

« Ça fait plaisir, mais… ne t'imagine pas que mon aide est gratuite. » Répondit Draco en s'approchant du survivant.

Harry le regarda approcher avec de grands yeux incertains. « … Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » Demanda-t-il finalement. Il trouvait que Malfoy commençait à être beaucoup trop près à son goût. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration se mêler à la sienne et la chaleur de son corps lui semblait si invitante dans le froid humide de cette cellule. Juste au moment où il sentit la plus infime pression de lèvre sur les siennes, Malfoy se recula complètement avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Tu verras en temps et lieu Potter. » Fini-t-il en allant se recoucher sur son matelas crasseux.

En regardant autour de lui avec un air un peu désespéré Harry commençait vraiment à ce demander s'il avait eut une si bonne idée après tout…

_À suivre…_

**Note de l'auteure : **Bon je vais vous dire franchement! Je ne sais pas vraiment où est-ce que je m'en vais avec cette histoire et je sais qu'il existe des tonnes de fics dans ce genre aussi, mais bon… J'essaie surtout de me remettre dans le mode « auteure ». En tout cas dite moi ce que vous en penser quand même!

Kimmy15


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

**Attention :** ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si ça vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!

**Pairing :** H/D et peut-être d'autres.

**Résumé :** Draco Malfoy est en prison depuis déjà un an lorsqu'un jour son univers se retrouve encore plus chambouler par son nouveau compagnon de cellule Harry Potter! Mais qu'est-ce qu'Harry fait là au juste?

**Chapitre 2 :**

Draco n'était pas d'une humeur très jovial cet après-midi et comme tout bon Malfoy qui se respecte, il n'hésitait pas une seconde a le démontrer a quiconque croisait son chemin. La plupart des autres prisonniers de, *basse classe*, donc tout ceux qui n'avaient pour ainsi dire aucune influence, avaient vite appris a s'effacer le plus rapidement possible de son chemin lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Pour ce qui était des autres, et bien c'était pour ainsi dire le dernier de ses soucis !

Il se trouvait présentement dans la cour extérieur de la prison ou les prisonniers pouvaient venir une fois par jour pendant une heure pour prendre un peu *d'air frais*. Personnellement, Draco trouvait que c'était plutot le moment de la journée ou les prisonniers les plus sanguinaire ou les plus aggressif, pouvaient s'en donner a coeur joie pour faire ce que bon leur semblaient s'ils avaient les bonnes connections, ou plutot si ils avaient les moyens monétaires de faire fermer les yeux aux gardiens completement corrompus qui peuplaient cette joyeuse prison.

Ses yeux d'un bleu aciers parcoururent la cour en prenant bien soin de ne jamais s'attarder trop lontemps aux mauvais endroits, comme sur l'un des nouveaux prisonniers qui se faisait gracieusement *acceuillir* par quatre autres détenus qui semblaient prendre un grand plaisir a briser le peu d'espoir qui semblait rester a cet homme. Sa lèvre supérieure se changea en une moue de dédain en les regardant un court instant, mais ses yeux continuèrent leur recherche de ce qui l'avait mis d'aussi mauvaise humeur ce matin.

Une touffe de cheveux noirs et épais capta finalement son regard et aussitot sa colère revint de pleine force. Harry Potter.

- _Il ne finira donc jamais de venir bouleversé ma vie a chaque fois que je crois en avoir enfin un certain controle... _Pensa Draco en l'observant depuis une certaine distance.

Lorsque Potter était entré dans sa cellule hier soir, Draco avait été surpris, mais plus amusé qu'autre chose. Malgré tout leurs malentendus et leur rivalité lorsqu'ils étaient encore a Poudlard, l'ancien Serpentard s'était tout de même sentit quelque peu soulager d'enfin pouvoir revoir un visage famillier dans cet enfer qu'était devenu sa vie quotidienne. Même si il ne s'était pas imaginer qu'une grande amitier naitrait de cette colocation forcer, il avait tout de même sentit un petit espoir naître en lui qu'il ne serait peut-être enfin plus si seul. Que tous les deux ils pourraient en venir au moins a une certaine entraide ou au moins a une certaine confiance dans ce milieu si clairement hostile. Et c'est d'ailleurs avec cette idée en tête que ce matin juste avant d'être libéré de leur cellule, il avait offert a Potter ce qu'il n'avait jusqu'a maintenant jamais offert a aucun autre de ces compagnons de cellule. Il lui avait offert protection et alliance. Pour toute réponse il avait eu :

-Je n'ai besoin de rien ni de personne et encore moin venant d'un Malfoy.

Et sur ces dernieres paroles, sans même un regard, Potter était sortit sans même se retourner une seule fois.

Draco sentit ses mains se remettre a trembler de rage juste a y repenser. Il y repensera a deux fois la prochaine fois qu'un élan de génorosité le saisira, quoiqu'il devrait être bon pour un bon bout de temps avant que l'envie ne lui reprenne. Il donna un bon coup de pied sur une roche qui avait le malheur de se trouver devant lui pour se défouler un peu.

"Wooha, mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ce pauvre petit cailloux?" Draco sentit une main venir lui ébourriffer les cheveux et se retourna avec un regard meurtrier. En voyant les yeux glacés du blond, l'homme ajouta " Oh, mais c'est qu'il est d'une humeur massacrante notre petit dragon ce matin. On s'est lever du mauvais pieds ou est-ce que je dois remercier quelqu'un pour ce charmant accueil. " Fini-t-il avec un énorme sourire qu'on n'avait pas souvent le plaisir de voir dans cette prison.

"Aw ferme la Parker." Rétorqua aussitot Draco en se dégageant de son ami. Billy Parker restait toujours un grand mystère pour Draco. Il était venu a son secours a peu près une semaine après son arriver lorsque dix prisonniers s'étaient mis enssemble pour lui faire payer ce que le nom de Malfoy leur avaient déja fait subir auparavant. Si Billy n'était pas intervenue lorsqu'il l'a fait, il était persuader qu'il ne serait plus de se monde aujourd'hui et malgré le fait que parfois il se demandait si ça n'aurait pas été mieux ainsi, il était tout de même très heureux d'avoir un tel allié a l'intérieur de ces murs. Malgré tout, après avoir passé près d'un an en sa compagnie, il ignorait toujours pourquoi il était incarcéré et presque tout de sa vie en dehors de cette prison.

Billy suivit tranquilement le regard de Draco qui s'était une nouvelle fois pausé sur Harry et un lent sourire se forma sur les lèvres pâles du sorcier " Bon, bon, bon, je crois avoir trouver notre petit problème." Commença-t-il avec une étincelle amuser au fond de ses yeux marrons. " Il t'es tombé dans l'oeil ? "

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre a la question qui lui était pausé.Ses yeux continuaient de suivre les moindres mouvements de l'ancien griffondor qui semblait analyser chaque petits recoins avec la plus grande attention au monde. Il semblait tellement perdu dans son observation qu'il ne vit pas approcher les trois autres prisonniers qui l'avaient repérés un peu plus tot. Sans s'en rendre compte, Draco avait déja avancer de quelques pas dans sa direction comme pour intervenir, mais se ravisa rapidement en se rappellant très clairement ce que Potter lui avait dit ce matin. Il se retourna donc complètement dans l'autre direction, pour se retrouver de nouveau face a face avec Billy qui semblait prendre un très grand plaisir a l'observer dans son débat intérieur.

" Quoi ? " Demanda sèchement Draco d'une voix aggressive ce qui ne fit qu'aggrandir plus encore le sourire de Billy si c'était même possible.

Parker ne fit que lever les sourcils d'une manière innocente avant de lui demander, " Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a de si special ce type au juste?"

" De spécial ? En ce qui me concerne rien du tout, pour le reste du monde il s'agit de notre *grand* sauveur Harry Potter " Répondit-il avec une moue de dédain. " Trop exceptionnel pour la simple plèbes dans notre genre, du moins c'est ce que je me suis très clairement fait dire."

Draco concentrait toute ces forces a la simple tâche de ne pas se retourner et regarder comment le grand Potter gérait la situation avec ces trois nouveaux amis, mais la tentation était très forte surtout que les yeux marrons de son ami ne cessait de fixer par dessus son épaule et ne trahissait aucune émotions.

"Aww, je vois..." Commença Billy d'une voix lente en ne détournant toujours pas les yeux de ce qui se passait en arrière de Draco. " Donc si jamais notre bon vieil ami Sirov lui réservait un petit comité d'accueil personnel, j'imagine qu'on ne devrait pas intervenir n'est-ce pas?"

Il avait dit cela sur une voix si neutre et calme que Draco n'était même pas sur qu'il s'agisse réellement de la vérité, mais ne pouvant plus se retenir après avoir entendu cela, il se retourna aussitot et capta aussitot la scenes qui se déroulait derrière lui. Billy n'avait effectivement pas menti, Anthony Sirov avait rejoint les trois autres prisonniers autour du brunet et les quatres se tenaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'on pouvait a peine voir Potter en arrière d'eux. Draco s'étira un peu sur la pointe des pieds en essayant de voir comment son nouveau compagnon de cellule gérait tout cela.

_- Tu as voulu faire le petit malin Potter, et bien arrange toi maintenant !_ Pensa-t-il , mais tout en pensant cela, il ne semblait pas pouvoir simplement passé a autre chose et oublier ce qui se passait.

Il pouvait maintenant voir Sirov s'approcher a une distance indécente de Potter pendant que les trois autres formaient un petit cercle autour d'eux pour empêcher toute retraite. Un léger dilemne s'imposa a Draco en voyant tout cela, il connaissait la manière d'opéré de Sirov et savait très bien ce qui arrivait a ceux qui osait lui refuser ce qu'il voulait. Est-ce que Potter méritait vraiment un tel sort simplement pour avoir une nouvelle fois refuser l'offre que l'ancien Serpentard lui offrait ou bien est-ce qu'il devrait écouter son instinct et intervenir avant de retrouver un Harry Potter complètement briser comme compagnon de cellule?

Il se retourna de nouveau vers Billy, pour le voir confortablement accoté sur un mur de l'enceinte dans une pose décontracter avec un léger sourire aux lèvres en l'observant.

"Alors monsieur Malfoy? Quelles sont vos recommandations?" Demanda Parker d'une voix faussement officielle. Puis son sourire se transforma en vrai sourire en voyant le blond poussé un long soupir d'exhaspération avant de tourné les talons et de se diriger d'un pas décider vers notre petit groupe de malfrats.

Harry savait bien qu'il aurait du être plus sur ses gardes, mais il s'était laissé distraire par les petites runes qu'il avait pu appercevoir dans le bas de chacun des murs de l'enceinte de la prison et pour cette raison, il n'avait que lui seul a blâmer pour la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait maintenant. Le prisonnier du nom de Sirov, si il se souvenait bien, était pratiquement embarquer par dessus lui et le repoussait toujours de plus en plus dans le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui. Ses trois autres accolytes n'avaient pas l'air de savoir faire autre chose que de rire bêtements a tout ce que ce Sirov pouvait dire et a avoir l'air menaçant.

Harry sentait le début d'une certaine panique naître dans le creux de son ventre et regretta amèrement l'absence de sa baguette magique pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il prit une grande respiration silencieuse et concentra toute son énergie a ne rien laissé parraitre de l'angoisse qui montait tranquilement en lui. Il changea aussi son corps de position et s'accota d'une manière qu'il voulait décontracter contre le mur auquelle il s'était laisser repousser. Il posa aussi l'un de ses pieds contre le mur afin de créé une certaine distance entre lui et ce Sirov qui semblait vouloir faire disparaitre le moindre petit espace entre eux.

"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?" Demanda-t-il dans une voix qu'il esperait ne tremblait pas.

Un large sourire mesquin ce format sur les lèvres de Sirov, ce qui le rendit encore plus laid a regarder avec cette énorme cicatrice qui lui déformait déja le visage. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, Harry dû détourner son visage quelque peu tellement l'odeur putride de son haleine et la vue de ces dents pratiquement toute noir lui leva le coeur.

" Mais nous sommes venus accueillir notre nouvel ami dans notre formidable établissement évidemment, n'est-ce pas les gars? " Dit-il sans jamais détourner son regard noir du visage du survivant. Ses amis lui répondirent par un rire sombre qui ne fit rien pour rassurer Harry. " Quelqu'un d'aussi *célèbre* que toi ne peux rester seul bien longtemps dans un environnement comme celui-ci alors je suis venu te faire une offre que tu ne pourras pas refuser." Fini-t-il en levant sa main droite et en venant carresser une seule fois le visage de l'ancien gryffondor qui ne put réprimer un frisson de dégout.

Heureusement pour lui, cet homme répugnant ne le remarqua pas ou n'y porta aucune attention tellement il était occuper a admirer chaque petit recoin de son visage avec fascination. Harry se forca a avaler sa salive, le stress lui rendait la bouche pâteuse et pour avoir l'air sur de lui ce n'était pas la meilleure méthode si il s'étouffait au premier mot qu'il essaierait de dire.

" C'est très géréreux de votre part, mais j'ai déja une offre. Merci quand même ! " Fini-t-il d'une voix ferme qui le surpris lui-même et il se repoussa du mur a l'aide de son pieds pour se donner un meilleur départ et passa a coter de Sirov comme pour s'en aller.

Six mains se posèrent sur lui au même instant et le repoussèrent beaucoup moins gentiment qu'il ne l'aurait cru a l'endroit ou il se trouvait trente secondes plus tot. Harry entendit un rire glacial retentirent tout près de son oreilles.

" Je crois que tu as mal compris petit... Je ne te donne pas le choix."

Harry ferma les yeux en entendant cela, il essaya de libéré un de ses bras, mais ils étaient fortement retenus par les comparses de son assaillants. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de Sirov juste en dessous de son oreilles et il sentit ensuite son nez parcourir tout son cou comme pour le sentir.

"Hum... de la chair fraiche..." Murmura le prisonnier d'une voix rempli d'extase qui dégouta complètement le brunet.

Lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres commencer a lui parcourir le cou, Harry n'en peut plus et sans même réfléchir aux conséquences, il r'ouvrit rapidement les yeux et donna un solide cou de genoux dans les bijoux de familles de notre ami qui se plia en deux de douleurs. Malheureusement pour le survivant, les trois autres détenus n'avaient pas du tout relacher leur emprise et malgré les efforts qu'il fit pour se déprendre, rien ne réussit. Alors, beaucoup trop vite a son gout, Harry se retrouva face a face avec des yeux noir comme la nuit complètement enragés.

La douleur arriva avant même que le brunet ne puisse la voir venir, il reçut un bon coup en plein visage qui le sonna un court instant, puis il en reçut plusieurs autres au niveau de la poitrine qui lui coupèrent le souffle pendant un long moment. Harry ne s'attendait pas a ce que tout ce termine bientot si il avait bien juger le regard meurtrier que lui avait lancé Sirov juste avant de recevoir le premier cou, ces types là ne le laisserait pas en paix tant qu'il tiendrait encore debout, alors prenant son courage a deux mains, il serra les dents et fit du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas émettre un son.

-_J'aurais peut-être dû considéré l'offre de Malfoy après tout... _Pensa-t-il avec un certain regret en sentant du sang lui couler le long du menton et une langue venir le lui enlever.

Soudainement, il sentit son assaillant être projetter vers l'arrière et les six mains qui le tenaient encore le lâchèrent ce qui le progeta par terre étant donné qu'il tenait a peine debout.

"Je croyais t'avoir avertit Sirov." Prononça une voix glaciale qu'Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'entendre. Il releva difficilement la tête pour voir Draco Malfoy se tenir entre lui et cet Anthony Sirov. Il pouvait aussi voir un autre homme aux cheveux châtain teinter d'une touche de blanc qui venait de s'agenouiller a coté de lui.

"Ça va mon petit?" Lui demanda-t-il a voix basse pour ne pas gêner la conversation. Harry ne fit qu'hocher rapidement la tête avant de se remettre difficilement sur ses pieds.

" Aw ouais et je peux savoir qui a décider que le premier morceau de viande potable qui entrerait ici t'appartiendrait? " Relança Sirov en poussant légèrement Malfoy qui ne broncha même pas et ne fit que le regarder avec un mépris évident dans les yeux. " Si je me souvient bien de toute façon, sans ton petit ami la-bas sa ferait longtemps que tu serais ma petite pute personnelle, alors pousse toi de mon chemin et contente toi de la chance que tu as, Malfoy ! " Fini-t-il en faisant signe a ses comparses de reprendre leur boulot, mais lorsqu'il se retourna vers eux, il ne vit que des visages terrifier qui fixait Billy Parker avec méfiance.

Harry qui ne connaissait pas Malfoy pour son grand courage disons, fut surpris de le voir aussi calme devant un type qui le dépassait de plus d'une tête et qui semblait assez menaçant. Il vit le blond se rapprocher encore plus de Sirov et tracer d'une main la cicatrice qui parcourait le visage du détenu. Aucun mot ne fut échanger, seulement un regard lourd de sens que le brunet ne comprenait pas et puis, comme si tout s'était régler, les quatres hommes s'éloignèrent en même temps sans un regard derrière. Excepter pour Sirov qui se retourna au dernier moment avant de rentrer dans la prison. Il regarda fixement Harry dans les yeux et lui fit un grand sourire qui donna des frissons d'horreur au survivant.

" Tout le monde à vos cellules ! La récréation est terminer les amis ! " Résonna une voix dans la cour pour annoncer la fin de la période d'exercice.

Harry avait retrouver son sens de l'équilibre et malgré quelques bleus, il devrait s'en sortir assez bien. Il était toujours en compagnie de Malfoy et de l'autre homme qui, selon lui, devait être Billy Parker. Le brunet les regarda tour à tour et un certain malaise s'installa. Il voulait remercier Malfoy d'être venu à sa rescousse, mais le blond semblait déterminer à ignorer completement sa présence.

"Écoute Malfoy..." Commença-t-il en se raclant la gorge " Je voulais te ... remercier" Fini-t-il en levant un sourcil lorsqu'il vit son compagnon de cellule s'éloigner rapidement avant même qu'il ne termine sa phrase.

Un rire chaleureux et fort retentit juste à coté de lui et Harry se retourna, surpris d'entendre un tel rire dans un lieu aussi démoralisant que celui-ci. L'homme au cheveux châtain le regardait avec un grand sourire et des yeux pétillants qui lui rappellait vaguement ceux de Dumbledore.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Draco à un terrible caractère, mais tu verras on s'y fait avec le temps. " Dit-il avec un clin d'oeil et en se dirigeant vers les portes de la prison sans rien ajouter d'autre.

_- J'espère justement ne pas trop passer de temps ici voyez-vous _Pensa Harry en retourna rapidement voir ce qu'il examinait avant d'être surpris.

"_Memoriam_" murmura-t-il en vitesse et pendant qu'il se dirigeait lui aussi vers l'intérieur, le brunet espéra que personne n'aura remarquer la petite lumière blanche que son sort aura créé pendant un court instant. Maintenant il devrait trouver un moyen de se protèger si il voulait réussir ce qu'il était venu accomplir ici et malheureusement pour lui, Malfoy serait sa seule solution.

À suivre...

Une review s'il vous plait =) Ça fait toujours plaisir !

Kimmy


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

**Attention :** ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si ça vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!

**Pairing :** H/D et peut-être d'autres.

Résumé : Draco Malfoy est en prison depuis déjà un an lorsqu'un jour son univers se retrouve encore plus chambouler par son nouveau compagnon de cellule Harry Potter! Mais qu'est-ce qu'Harry fait là au juste?

**Chapitre 3:**

" Extinction des feux ! "

La voix résonna longuement sur les murs de la prison et quelques secondes plus tard, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. Malgré le noir intense qui s'était installer, Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un grand soulagement à l'idée que jusqu'au lendemain matin, aucun imprévu ne pourrait venir le déranger de ses pensées.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide vers Mafloy qui était allonger dans son lit et qui semblait déterminer à ignorer complètement sa présence. Le brunet laissa un petit soupir lui échapper en repensant à tout se qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. En regagnant sa cellule un peu plus tot, Harry avait prit la décision de tenter d'atténuer un peu la tension qui s'était installé entre lui et le têtu blondinet, mais après avoir vu le regard glacial que lui avait lancé celui-ci, Harry s'était raviser et avait décider que la meilleure option pour l'instant était de laisser l'ancien Serpentard faire les prochains premiers pas.

- Sa curiosité aura le dessus par-dessus lui bien assez tôt de toute façon. Pensa Harry en fixant ses yeux émeraudes vers la seule petite fenêtre qui ornait les murs gris de leur cellule. Un vent glacé pénétrait entre les barreaux de la fenêtre et le brunet regarda une nouvelle fois vers Malfoy avec envie. Le blond était enroulé dans la seule couverture que cette cellule semblait contenir et malgré les tâche suspecte et les trous qui l'ornaient, Harry aurait bien aimé en avoir une parti.

Le survivant chassa un frisson et se retourna vers le mur qui faisait face à sa couchette. Il croyait pouvoir entendre la respiration profonde de Malfoy qui semblait indiquer que celui-ci s'était finalement endormi.

-Bon passons aux choses sérieuses. Pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux et en se concentrant. " _Memoriam_" murmura-t-il pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Il vit aussitôt apparaître devant ses yeux clos, les murs de l'enceinte extérieur de la prison et les petites écritures qu'il avait remarquer un peu plus tôt. Il était loin d'être un expert en runes et donc malgré le fait qu'il n'avait rien pour le distraire de son observation cette fois-ci, il n'arrivait tout de même pas à comprendre le sens de ce qui était écrit.

- Ça n'a peut-être aucun lien avec ce qui nous intéresse, mais je vais tout de même transmettre les informations à Hermione. Si jamais tout ceci à un sens, c'est bien elle qui le saura. Pensa Harry en ce concentrant de nouveau avant de murmurer dans une voix à peine plus audible qu'une respiration: "_transporto_" Une faible étincelle rouge se détacha de derrière ses iris et s'envola aussitôt au travers de la petite fenêtre.

Harry retourna rapidement la tête en direction de Malfoy afin de s'assurer que celui-ci dormait toujours et lorsqu'il réalisa que le blond n'avait pas bouger d'un poil, le brunet se détendit de nouveau.

À bien y penser, Harry se dit qu'il aurait pu tomber sur bien pire que Malfoy comme compagnon de cellule. Oui, evidemment, Malfoy était toujours aussi insupportable qu'avant, mais au moins Harry n'était pas inquiet de se faire attaquer en pleine nuit si il se fiait à ce qu'il avait appris sur le blond avant d'arriver ici.

Malfoy avait été arrêter l'année dernière dans des circonstances qui, encore aujourd'hui, était quelques peu nébuleuses. Celon les accusations qui avaient été portées contre lui, Malfoy aurait eu en sa possession une impressionnante collection de potions illégales ainsi que plusieurs autres articles très dangereux. Étrangement par contre, aucune preuves ni aucune pièces à conviction n'avaient étés rapporter au ministère et le procès de Malfoy avait été régler à une vitesse étonnante. En fait, Harry n'avait été mis au courant de son arrestation que plusieurs mois, après son incarcération. Le système carcéral avait été mis tout à l'envers lorsque le ministère avait pris la décision de fermer Azkaban et de tranféré tous les prisonniers dans une nouvelle prison qui ne serait pas contrôler par les détraqueurs cette fois-ci.

Bien qu'Harry avait été soulager d'apprendre le retrait des détraqueurs des prisons étant donné que, selon-lui, personne ne méritait d'être exposer à eux pour une longue période de temps, il n'approuvait tout de même pas tout ce qui semblait se passer dans cette nouvelle prison. Les directeurs de la prison s'étaient arrangés pour que rien ni personne ne sache se qui se passait ici et grâce à la nouvelle règle qui disait que les dirigeants avaient droit de gérer tout comme bon leur semblait, aucune enquête ou aucune inspection à l'intérieur de la prison n'était accorder.

Cela n'aurait pauser surement aucun problème si les dirigeants auraient fait correctement leurs boulots et si ils avaient remplis les rapports concernant la prison, mais étrangement depuis la dernière année, une hausse importante de suicide avait été noté dans ces rapports. Encore plus étranges, malgré tous ces morts de plus, pratiquement aucun corps n'avaient été retirer de l'enceinte du bâtiment, alors ou donc se trouvaient tout ces corps et pourquoi cette soudaine hausse de suicide?

Harry était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas immédiatement les yeux argentés qui s'étaient posés sur lui depuis un bon moment déjà.

" Tu vas murmuré comme ça toute la nuit? " La voix de Malfoy, bien qu'elle ne fut qu'à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, fit sursauté Harry qui ne s'était pas du tout rendu compte d'avoir commencer a se marmonner a lui-même ses réflexions. Bien que surprit, il se remit rapidement de la situation et se retourna pour faire face au regard perçant que le blond posait sur lui. Harry avait beau tenter de sonder ce regard et d'y trouver une trace de si il avait comprit les murmures du brunet, mais le visage impassible de son ancien rival ne lui donna aucune indication.

"Désolé, je ne mettais pas rendu compte que je parlais en dormant." Répondit Harry d'une voix qu'il rendit lourd de sommeil et en s'arrachant un bâillement qui aurait l'air convaincant. Il vit tout de même un léger sourcils blond s'élever sur le front de son compagnon de cellule qui démontrait qu'il n'était pas très convaincu et il décida donc de changer rapidement de sujet de conversation. " Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton ancien colocataire? "

Draco relaissa tomber sa tête sur la petite oreiller qu'il s'était confectionner à l'aide de la deuxième couverture de la cellule en entendant cette question. Il s'était bien garder de dire à Potter que la seule raison pour laquelle il passait sa nuit à la merci des vents froids était seulement pour le propre confort de sa personne, mais bon il le méritait bien après lui avoir pratiquement sauvé la vie un peu plus tôt !

Il fixa ses yeux argentés au plafond et laissa Potter languir un peu avant de lui donner une réponse. Il n'avait pas pu saisir ce que le brunet marmonnait un peu plus tôt, mais il n'avait tout de même pas rater la petite étincelle rouge qui s'était envolé au travers de la fenêtre. Quelque chose n'était pas net par ici et il se jura de découvrir ce qui se tramait sous son nez. Pour l'instant par-contre, il devait bien jouer ses cartes et pour cela, il devait gagner un minimum de confiance de la part de son ancien rival.

" Il s'est suicidé. " Répondit calmement Draco tout en s'assoyant sur le rebord de sa couchette et en tournant son regard vers celui de Potter. " Comme une très grande partit des nouveaux par ici." Continua-t-il en jouant distraitement avec sa couverture. Il vit du coin de l'oeil Potter se redresser à son tour sur sa couchette.

" Je suis désolé." lui dit l'ancien Gryffondor ce qui fit apparaître un petit sourire d'amertume aux coins des lèvres de Draco.

" Ne le sois pas, tu t'y feras vite aussi. Par ici, le taux de suicide est assez élever tu t'en rendras compte bien assez tôt." Rétorqua Draco d'une voix sans aucune émotion.

Un court silence s'installa entre eux avant qu'il ne fut briser par Potter qui demanda tout en se penchant vers l'avant pour pouvoir mieux sonder le visage de son compagnon: " Est-ce que tu sais comment ça s'est passé? C'est toi qui l'a retrouver?"

Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il était quelque peu surpris d'entendre ces questions posés par nul autre que le grand Harry Potter. Venant d'un détenu qui prenait plaisir de la souffrance des autres, ces questions ne l'aurait pas préoccupé une seule seconde, mais Potter ne cadrait pas du tout avec ce genre de profil alors pourquoi une telle curiosité? Il décida tout de même de répondre et de voir jusqu'où ce genre de question allait les menés.

"Non, en faite je n'ai appris la nouvelle que quelques jours après sa mort." Répondit-il en observant très attentivement les yeux brillant du survivant. Il put apercevoir un brin de ce qui semblait être de l'excitation apparaître dans ces yeux émeraudes, mais pourquoi donc?

" Comment as-tu pu ne pas t'en rendre compte? Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il venait dormir ici tout les soirs non? Alors tu n'as pas trouver étrange qu'il ne revienne pas comme à son habitude?" Demanda Potter rapidement... trop rapidement au gout de Draco du moins qui sentait sa curiosité grimper à chaque seconde. Il se leva de sa couchette et se rapprocha du brunet tranquillement.

" Et est-ce qu'on peut savoir d'où cet intérêt pour une personne que tu n'as jamais connu peut bien provenir Potter?" Demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant devant l'ancien Gryffondor pour se mettre à sa vit les yeux du brunet s'agrandir une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux, mais Draco avait déjà trouver ce qu'il cherchait au fond de cet abîme d'émeraude.

- J'ai toucher un point sensible je crois. Pensa-t-il en ne bougeant pas d'un poil ce qui semblait mettre Potter de plus en plus mal à l'aise, ce qui était exactement l'objectif de Draco.

"Simple curiosité... " Marmonna Harry qui maudissait intérieurement son manque de contrôle. Il s'était laissé emporter un peu trop vite et il semblait avoir oublier qu'il avait à faire avec un Malfoy et qu'il devrait donc redoubler de prudence si il ne voulait pas tout faire tomber à l'eau. Il essaya donc de se rattraper et retourna son regard vers Malfoy qui le transperçait toujours du sien. Il dut résister un court instant afin de ne pas baisser de nouveau les yeux face à son compagnon qui semblait un peu trop se réjouir du malaise dans lequel il l'avait placer. " J'aimerais seulement en savoir un peu plus sur cet endroit et se qui s'y passe étant donné que je suis pris ici pour un bon bout de temps " Continua-t-il d'une voix assurer. Il vit un léger sourire se former sur les lèvres de son ancien rival qui ne fit rien pour rassurer Harry.

" Aw vraiment?" Demanda Malfoy en se rapprochant un peu plus ce qui ne donna aucun autre choix à Harry que de reculer un peu sur son matelas si il tenait à garder une certaine distance. " Et puis-je savoir au juste qu'as donc bien pu faire le *grand* Harry Potter pour pouvoir se réserver une place de luxe dans notre renommé hôtel de première classe au juste? "

Harry n'osa pas détourner les yeux une nouvelles fois devant Malfoy, même si celui-ci continuait de se rapprocher tranquillement à un tel point que le haut de son corps était maintenant pencher au dessus des jambes du brunet et sa tête qu'à quelques centimètres à peine de la sienne.

- Alors comment vas-tu t'en tirer cette fois-ci Potter? Se demanda Draco avec un brin d'amusement. Il commençait à croire que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose de partager sa cellule avec Potter. Après tout, c'était une source de distraction et en observant bien ces lèvres rouges qui avaient l'air si délicieuse il se disait qu'il finirait bien par y trouver son compte.

Draco regardait fixement les yeux émeraudes du survivant afin de pouvoir y lire clairement les points de tensions qu'il y trouverait si jamais Potter décidait de lui mentir, mais il avait beau regarder lorsque celui-ci lui répondit il ne trouva aucune émotions ni aucun autre signe suspect.

" J'ai causer la mort d'au moins une trentaine de personnes. " Fut la réponse que lui donna le brunet.

Draco dût se contenir pour ne pas éclater de rire à cette révélation. Même si aucun signe concret ne démontrait que Potter venait juste de lui mentir en plein visage, il était complètement impossible que ce fut la réalité. Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours ! et disons que le survivant n'avait pas vraiment les qualitées requises pour devenir un dangereux criminel, du moins c'était l'avis de Draco. Malgré le fait qu'il ne se permit pas de rire, Draco laissa apparaître un vrai sourire sur ses lèvres un court instant et remarqua aussitôt que les yeux de son compagnon s'y fixèrent ne serait-ce qu'un court moment. Voulant pousser encore un peu sa chance, Draco se rapprocha de nouveau jusqu'à un tel point qu'il pouvait sentir la respiration de Potter sur ses lèvres s'accéléré.

" Tu es vraiment sûr de ce que tu dis Potter?" Sussura-t-il du bout des lèvres en rapprochant sa bouche de celle du survivant.

Harry pouvait pratiquement sentir ces lèvres contre les siennes et en profita pour maudire intérieurement son corps qui semblait ne pas vouloir coopéré avec sa tête et repousser ce prétentieux Serpentard. Tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de rester figer sur place et finalement murmurer un léger bruit qui aurait pu ressembler à un 'oui' à la question qui lui était poser. Aussitôt que cette *réponse*, si on peut réellement qualifier cela de réponse, fut prononcer, Malfoy se recula immédiatement avec un grand sourire triomphant sur les lèvres et retourna se coucher élégamment dans son lit.

Harry resta bouche bée en le voyant faire, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était embarquer dans le jeu de ce petit rusé. Évidemment, il savait très bien que Malfoy n'avait pas cru un mot de son histoire et que même si pour l'instant il le laissait en paix, cela serait de rêver que de penser que cela pourrait durer.

-Tu ne dois pas te laisser embarquer dans ces histoires bon dieu ! Se dit-il intérieurement en se rallongeant tranquillement sur sa couchette. La sécurité d'une centaines de personnes compte sur toi, alors contrôle un peu ta libido !

Il regarda une dernière fois vers Malfoy qui semblait avoir été satisfait de leur entretien et qui lui tournait maintenant le dos dans un signe clair qu'il était bien heureux de l'ignorer de nouveau. Harry laissa un soupir lui échapper sans vraiment le vouloir et un autre grand frisson le parcourut lorsqu'un grand courant d'air froid pénétra de nouveau dans leur cellule par la petite fenêtre. Il se recroquevilla donc sur lui-même pour essayer de se procurer au moin un peu de chaleur lorsque quelque chose lui atterrissa soudainement sur la tête.

"Bonne nuit, Harry Potter, célèbre et sanguinaire meurtrier ! " Entendit-t-il venant de la couchette de Malfoy suivit d'un léger rire.

Harry regarda ce qu'il venait de se faire jeter sur la tête et un grand sourire ce forma sur ces lèvres. Au moins il n'aura pas si froid cette nuit, pensa-t-il en s'enroulant dans la petite couverture encore chaude que Draco lui avait lancer.

-J'aurais pu tomber sur pire... Pensa-t-il juste avant de s'endormir en souriant.

_À suivre..._

_Note de l'auteure: Un petit cadeau pour avoir eu autant de bon commentaire en si peu de temps =) Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont dit espéré ne pas avoir besoin d'attendre un autre 4 ans avant d'avoir la suite lol et bien j'espère que non. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster au moins 1 update par semaine et peut-être plus si jamais je me sens motiver ! (les reviews sont très motivants ;-)_

_Pour ce qui est de la suite de cette histoire, attendez vous à voir beaucoup plus d'action dans quelques chapitres. Il y aura aussi une certaine portion d'horreur si je me tiens à mon idée alors peut-être que je devrais changer le rating, mais jusqu'à maintenant rien n'est sûr alors ne vous inquiétez pas trop._

_Pour ce qui est de mes autres fics, pour l'instant je n'ai pas commencer leurs suite puisque je suis un peu en panne sèche d'idées pour celles-là, mais je tiens les terminer alors aussitot que les idées reviennent je m'y met =)_

_Donner moi vos commentaires !_

_Kimmy15_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

**Attention :** **Ce chapitre contient des scènes plutôt graphique et pouvant choquer certaines personnes ! Violence, abus sexuel et language vulguaire ! Si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé veillez vous abstenir !**

Pairing : H/D et peut-être d'autres.

Résumé : Draco Malfoy est en prison depuis déjà un an lorsqu'un jour son univers se retrouve encore plus chambouler par son nouveau compagnon de cellule Harry Potter! Mais qu'est-ce qu'Harry fait là au juste?

Chapitre 4 :

Un vent glacial suivi de plusieurs petites gouttelettes lui tombant sur le front le tira rapidement de son sommeil agité. Harry se releva en position assise en un éclair et sa main droite chercha instinctivement sa baguette qu'il gardait toujours précieusement sous son oreiller, mais sans succès. Il regarda l'obscurité autour de lui d'un air confus pendant un moment avant de se rappeler exactement où il se trouvait.

" Tu cherches quelque chose, Potter ? " Lui demanda une voix moqueuse qui lui rappela encore plus sa situation. Il se contenta de lancer un regard noir dans la direction générale de Malfoy. " Mal dormi peut-être ? " Continua tout de même son compagnon de cellule en jetant un regard amusé à ses cheveux trempés. " Maintenant, tu devrais comprendre pourquoi j'ai choisi cette couchette au lieu de la tienne. " Fini-t-il avec un léger rire qui le surprit.

' _Au moins un de nous deux n'est pas d'une humeur massacrante... ' _ Pensa-t-il en se recouchant et en tournant le dos à l'ancien Serpentard. " Ferme-la, Malfoy ! J'aimerais bien pouvoir dormir un peu avant qu'il ne fasse jour. " Marmonna-t-il en enfonçant sa tête sous son oreiller crasseux tout en essayant d'ignorer l'odeur ignoble qui en émanait. Il entendit le blond ricaner un peu plus clairement cette fois-ci et ne put s'empêcher de se retourner brusquement pour le mitrailler du regard. " Je peux savoir ce que tu trouves si marrant ? " Lança-t-il avec irritation.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait put penser, Malfoy ne lui rétorqua pas une cinglante réplique, ni même quelque chose d'insultant ou de dénigrant. Au contraire, son amusement ne sembla qu'augmenter encore plus et un étrange sourire se forma sur ces lèvres pleines, au grand détriment du brunet.

" Oh, mais vous le saurez bien assez tôt, Grand Sauveur de ce monde ! " Lui répondit-il tout bonnement avant de replacer sa propre oreiller avec la plus grande nonchalance possible, qui ne fit qu'exacerber Harry encore plus.

Non, mais quand même, pour qui est-ce qu'il se prenait celui-là ! Harry commençait de plus en plus à penser qu'il s'était trompé la veille et qu'il préfèrerait très certainement quelqu'un d'autre comme co-locataire. Peut-être que le fait qu'il était loin d'être une personne matinale avait plus à faire avec sa soudaine irritation que quoique ce soit d'autres aussi, mais pour l'instant, il aimait tout de même mieux blâmer Malfoy.

Se décidant enfin à ignorer son ancien rival, Harry enfoui de nouveau sa tête profondément sous son oreiller exécrable et tenta de se rendormir tant bien que mal. Il pouvait presque sentir le regard amusé de Malfoy sur lui et son ignorence tant qu'à cet amusement ne fit que l'agacé encore plus. Finalement, après quelques longues minutes, il sentit sa respiration se ralentir, son corps se détendre et sa fatigue le tirer vers un sommeil bien mérité.

" Trois... Deux... Un... " Crut vaguement entendre Harry, puis...

" DRIIINNNG ! DRIIIIINNNGG ! DRRIIIINNGGG ! TOUT LE MONDE DEBOUT BANDE DE FAINÉANT ! "

Harry fut tellement surprit par ce bruit tonitruant qui résonnait péniblement dans ses oreilles qu'il tomba litéralement en bas de son lit encore enroulé dans ce qui lui servait de couverture. Il regarda autour de leur cellule, pratiquement certain qu'ils étaient attaqués par une horde de Mangemorts sanguinaires, mais tout ce qu'il vit fut Draco Malfoy en train de se tordre de rire dans son lit.

" Enfoiré ! Tu aurais pu au moins m'avertir qu'on était déjà le matin ! " S'écria-t-il encore plus de mauvaise humeur qu'un peu plus tôt, si c'était même possible.

" Et manquer ce superbe spectacle ? Non merci ! " Répondit Draco qui avait finalement cesser de rire en voyant le regard meurtrier que lui lançait Potter. Il n'avait tout simplement pas pu résister à l'idée de tourmenter l'ancien Gryffondor en le voyant se recouché un peu plus tôt. Il pouvait tout de suite dire adieu au grâces matinées puisque chaque matin, à 5h30 tapante, cette alarme agressante retentissait avec insistance. Il avait lui-même eu beaucoup de difficulté à s'adapter au début de son incarceration et maintenant il se réveillait de lui-même avant ce son complètement désagréable.

" Merci de ton aide en tout cas ! " Maugréa Potter, probablement à lui-même en se relevant rageusement du sol tout en s'empêtrant dans sa couverture qui s'était emmêlée dans ses pieds.

Draco se leva finalement de sa couchette à son tour et enfila lentement une tunique - pratiquement propre - pour la journée qui s'annonçait de moins en moins agréable. " Je croyais que tu n'avais besoin de rien ni de personne de toute façon... " Marmonna-t-il en devenant soudainement mossade. La mauvaise humeur de Potter était contagieuse et il se souvint brusquement à qui il avait à faire et bien qu'ils avaient presque eu une conversation amical la veille au soir, il était maintenant très clair que c'était sûrement seulement dû à la fatigue. De plus, c'était un mercredi aujourd'hui et il savait pertinemment que la journée serait longue et désagréable.

Il entendit vaguement Potter soupirer à quelques pieds derrière lui et le bruit caractéristique d'un vêtement enfiler à la hâte, mais il se contenta d'ignorer avec expertise tout ces sons pendant qu'il replaçait les draps sur sa couchette.

" Malfoy... À propos de ça, j'ai essayer de te dire hier que- " Entendit-il d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, mais il n'avait plus aucune envie de discuter alors il se retourna d'un mouvement sec et se dirigea vers la porte de leur cellule qui venait de s'ouvrir.

" Garde tes explications pour toi, Potter. Et si j'était toi je me dépêcherait. C'est un jour de douche aujourd'hui et crois moi tu n'as aucune envie d'arriver en dernier. " Interrompit-il d'une voix sec et glacial en attrappant rapidement sa brosse à cheveux et son savon qu'il gardait précieusement sous son matelas pour ne pas ce les faire voler. Juste comme il franchissait la porte ouverte de leurs chambre, il faillit ajouter au brunet qu'il devrait aussi enlever son oreiller et sa couverture d'en dessous de cette fenêtre s'il tenait à pouvoir dormir dans quelque chose de sec ce soir, mais se retint juste à temps. Qu'il crève de froid, après tout qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire !

Alors qu'il entâmait le long corridor qui commençait à se remplir des autres prisonniers, il entendit des pas précipités le rejoindre à la hâte et il ne put empêcher un léger sourire d'apparaîtres sur ses lèvres à l'idée que Potter n'ait même pas penser à s'emmener le moindre vêtement de rechange ou quoique ce soit d'autres.

_' Stupide Gryffondor ' _

Harry tenta de cacher sa surprise lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement dans ce qui se trouvait probablement à être la salle des douches. Il savait bien qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à grand chose, mais tout de même... Ses yeux verts explorèrent la grande salle avec une certaine fascination morbide. Quelques lavabos se trouvaient fixer au mur sur sa droite, ainsi qu'un long miroir qui les surplombait. Une cinquintaine de pommes de douches étaient suspendus dans les airs probablement par magie, mais absolument rien ne les séparaient les unes des autres. Aucun mur ou paroie pour apporter une quelconque intimité aux prisonniers et encore moins d'espace pour ne pas avoir à se soucier de toucher à ses voisins. Deux gardes étaient stationnés à l'entré de la salle et deux autres un peu plus loin. Tous avaient l'air complètement contrariés de se trouver ici à une heure pareil.

Le long du mur sur la gauche se trouvaient une vingtaine de casiers, probablement pour mettre leurs vêtements propres, qu'il réalisa soudain avoir laissés dans sa cellule un peu plus tôt avec une certaine irritation. Sa journée n'allait définitivement pas pour le mieux et il laissa un léger soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres à l'idée de remettre pour une troisième journée de suite sa tunique de prisonnier qui était encore tâcher d'un peu de sang après son altercation de la veille. Il serra néanmoins les dents de détermination et continua à suivre les cheveux blonds distinctif de Malfoy qui s'en allait d'un pas sûr et ferme en dirrection des casiers. Quelques prisonniers étaient déjà complètement nus sous les jets d'eau chaudes qui provenaient du plafond et il se surprit à penser qu'au moins il aurait droit à une douche chaude.

" Allez, dépêche-toi et arrête de fixer les gens si tu ne tiens pas avoir une invitation quelque peu désagréable ! L'eau chaude ne dure que pour une vingtaine de minutes. " Lui dit Malfoy rudement, en le tirant de son observation avec sursaut.

Harry cligna des yeux un instant. Il avait vraiment dût être perdu dans ses pensées puisqu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que le blond avait eu le temps de se déshabiller complètement et d'aller se chercher une serviette pendant qu'il était resté planté là comme un imbécile à regarder une quinzaine d'hommes nus se laver. Évidemment, Malfoy n'attendit même pas une réponse de sa part et fila rapidement dans le coin le plus reculé de la salle, le plus près possible d'un mur et fit un pas rapide sous le jet d'eau qui l'y attendait. Une expression de soulagement et de satisfaction apparût sur le visage de son compagnon de cellule alors que le jet d'eau imbibait rapidement ces cheveux dorés et dégoulinaient gentiment le long de son corps. Harry se surprit une seconde de plus à fixer son attention complète sur plusieurs gouttellettes qui s'en allaient toujours plus bas le long de ce corps surprenamment musclé malgré plus d'un an d'incarceration et il sentit soudainement à quel point il faisait chaud dans cette pièce.

Un coup de coude dans son dos provenant d'un autre prisonier le ramena soudainement sur terre et il détourna rapidement les yeux avec une certaine honte. '_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend, bordel ! ' _Pensa-t-il à lui-même avant de rapidement enlever ses propres vêtements et de les lancer d'un geste rapide dans la case qu'avait choisi Malfoy. Une fois dévêtit, il alla se chercher une serviette propre dans un bac hermétique un peu plus loin et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. La plupart des pommes de douches étaient désormais occupé grâces à ses nombreuses minutes d'observations complètement innutiles, mais il fut tout de même soulager que celle au côter de l'ancien Serpentard était toujours libre. Il vallait mieux être à ces côtés plutôt qu'être entourés complètement d'inconnus et il n'était quand même pas assez stupide pour ne pas avoir remarquer les regards insistants de plusieurs autres de leurs confrères. De plus en plus, Harry commençait à regretter amèrement de s'être porté volontaire pour cette mission. Il tenta donc tant bien que mal d'ignorer les yeux avides des autres prisonniers, se ferma les yeux, et finalement entra sous le jet d'eau chaude agréable de la douche.

Draco avait désormais prit l'habitude de garder ses yeux complètement fermés lorsqu'il pénétrait sous le jet rassurant et confortable d'eau chaude, sachant pertinemment qu'un seul contact visuel avec un autre pourrait être perçu comme une invitation personnel. Il avait apprit cette leçon durement et n'avait aucune intention de recommencer. Il pouvait tout de même sentir avec un certain dégoût le regard de chacun de ces pervers l'observer à chaque fois qu'il venait ici et celà enlevait définitivement le plaisir qu'il ressentait à pouvoir finalement enlever cette crasse qui le recouvrait. Malgré tout, aujourd'hui, il ne put résister à jeter un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Il avait beau se dire et se redire que Potter ne méritait aucunement sa protection puisqu'il avait lui-même décreter être capable de s'occuper de lui-même, il jeta tout de même un coup d'oeil rapide pour s'assurer que personne ne viendrait poser de problème à son nouveau co-locataire. Ses yeux argentés s'ouvrirent donc lentement et firent un tour rapide de la pièce. Il fut quelque peu surprit de voir que Potter avait choisit de se mettre immédiatement à sa droite.

_' Au moins il n'est pas complètement stupide. ' _ Se surprit-il à penser en continuant de se laver avec son savon personnel. Il changea toutefois rapidement d'avis en voyant le brunet regarder fixement avec horreur deux autres prisonniers un peu plus loin. L'un d'entre eux, plutôt agé et presque complètement chauve, avait saisit le deuxième, qui semblait avoir la moitié de son âge, par ces cheveux bruns et le retenait fermement face au mur. Son corps entier flasque et mou retenait le jeune homme contre le mur pendant que sa main libre guidait son érection entre les fesses de sa victime. Draco frissonna de dégoût et il détourna rapidement les yeux de la scène beaucoup trop habituel dans cette salle. Évidemment, Potter était d'un tout autre avis et le blond pouvait pratiquement sentir la colère radier de l'ancien Gryffondor.

" Ne regarde pas et dépêche toi d'en finir, Potter. " Dit-il entre ses dents au brunet à ces cotés tout en se dépêchant de laver ses cheveux qui en avait très grandement besoin. Bien entendu, il fut ignorer et il vit Potter commencer à marcher en direction des deux prisonniers d'un pas déterminer.

Sans vraiment y penser, Draco attrappa son bras d'une poigne ferme et l'attira vers lui d'un geste brusque. " J'ai dit: Ne-Regarde-Pas-Et-Dépêche-Toi-D'en-Finir ! " Répéta-t-il d'une voix froide en séparant chaque mots pour que cet imbécile puisse bien comprendre la gravité de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

" Lâche moi tout de suite, Malfoy ! " Lui rétorqua Potter d'une voix remplie de colère en dégageant son bras d'un geste brusque. " Ce type est en train de se faire violer et tu voudrais simplement que je détourne les yeux ! Tu es peut-être un lâche, mais pas moi ! "

Draco sentit la colère monter rapidement en lui en entendant ces mots. Il se mordit les lèvres ardemment et serra les poingts pour résister à l'envie de simplement foutre son poigt entre les dents de cet ignorant. Il essaya tout de même de garder son calme et répondit d'une voix la plus neutre possible : " Écoute moi bien, peut-être que tu te prends encore pour un héro, mais il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour ce type mis à part de prendre sa place alors, si tu tiens vraiment à faire une telle connerie sent toi bien à l'aise ! Moi, je m'en lave les mains ! " Fini-t-il d'une voix un peu plus forte qu'il l'aurait voulu. En voyant ces yeux émeraudes qui le fixaient avec dégoût, tout sens des responsabilités s'envola et il se rinça rapidement avant de quitter son jet d'eau, de saisir sa serviette et de foutre le camp le plus rapidement possible de cette pièce.

Harry regarda avec indignation le jeune blond s'en aller d'un pas rapide et très clairement en colère contre lui. Comment pouvait-il simplement fermer les yeux devant un tel acte de barbarerie et essayer de le convaincre que c'était la seule chose à faire ? En le voyant finalement remettre ces vêtements et s'en aller, le brunet remarqua de nouveau la présence des gardes qui se tenaient encore au même endroits que tout à l'heure. Il vit avec une certaine surprise que les quatres hommes avaient manifestement remarqués le viol agressif qui était en train de se produire, mais que malgré tout, personne ne daignait intervenir.

Encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'était quelques minutes plus tôt, le survivant serra fortement les poingts et se décida finalement à intervenir lorsque les cris de douleurs étouffés de la victime s'enregistrèrent enfin dans son esprit. En retournant ces yeux émeraudes vers la scène qui continuait de se dérouler derrière lui, Harry fut encore plus choqué de voir les longues coulisses de sangs qui coulaient librement le long des cuisses du jeune homme.

Ignorant complètement le fait qu'il était nu comme un nouveau-né, il marcha d'un pas déterminé vers la scène, élança son poingt droit vers l'arrière et frappa fortement la mâchoire de cet homme ignoble. Le bruit distinctif d'un os qui se brisait lui apporta une telle satisfaction qu'il ignora la douleur qui se répendait maintenant dans ses jointures. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour saisir le malfrat par les épaules et le projeter par terre quelques mètres plus loin. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à la victime qui se laissait glisser le long du mur derrière lui. Il remarqua que le jeune homme le regardait avec de grand yeux bleus appeurés en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

" Non... Tu n'aurais pas dû... " Lui dit le jeune homme d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure et la peur dans sa voix surprit Harry plus que les paroles qu'il énonçait.

Oubliant un moment où il se trouvait et les autres prisonniers qui s'étaient complêtement tû pour mieux regarder la scène, il s'agenouilla aux cotés du jeune homme. " Chut... Ça va aller maintenant d'accord. Vient, allons-nous en d'ici. " Fini-t-il en allongeant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Le jeune prisonnier s'éloigna d'un geste appeuré avant même qu'Harry ne puisse le toucher et continua de faire ' non ' de la tête d'un mouvement presque désespéré qui ne fit qu'inquiéter le brunet encore plus.

Soudainement, deux pairs de mains fermes se refermèrents sur ses bras et le projetèrent contre le mur à son tour. Le choc et la surprise de l'attaque l'empêchèrent de réagir et sa tête fut heurté durement contre le béton avec un bruit sourd.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire, toi ? " Lui demanda une voix rauque et en colère à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage.

Lorsque la douleur s'estompa quelque peu, Harry rouvrit finalement les yeux et fut surprit de voir qu'au moins cinq prisonniers s'étaient rapprochés et entouraient la scène. Le vieil homme chauve qu'il avait projeté par terre un peu plus tôt le retenait fermement contre le mur ainsi qu'un autre homme au cheveux roux et au visage consteller de tâches de rousseurs qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant lui tenait son épaule droite pour être certain qu'il ne pourrait se débattre.

" Toi là-bas ! Fout le camp d'ici, c'est clair ? Tu t'en tire à bon compte pour l'instant. " Lâcha le chauve d'une voix méprisante en regardant son ancienne victime qui se relevait péniblement sur ses pieds un peu plus loin. " Tu es chanceux, on a trouvé un jouet un peu plus amusant... Vous avez vu ces yeux vert plein de vie les mecs? Oh, je les aime exactement comme ça. " Fini-t-il en regardant Harry comme si il était un morceau de viande appétissant.

Le survivant avala péniblement sa salive en réalisant dans quel pétrin il venait de se mettre. Il aurait peut-être dû réfléchir un peu plus avant d'intervenir aussi rapidement, mais maintenant il était trop tard et il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Il fusilla des yeux son interlocuteur. Si il pensait une seule seconde pouvoir lui faire démontrer à quel point il se sentait menacer, il se trompait durement. Il avait tout de même fait face à Voldemort et ce plusieurs fois dans des circonstances encore pire que celle-ci.

" Va te faire foutre ! " Lui dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le rouquin l'agrippa par les cheveux et frappa sa tête contre le mur de béton d'un geste brusque qui fit brouiller sa vision encore plus. Il avait dû enlever ses lunettes un peu plus tôt et il n'y voyait déjà pas grand chose, mais maintenant la salle semblait tourner autour de lui tellement le coup l'avait étourdit.

" Ha, ha, ha ! Ça doit être un nouveau celui-là ! Quel crétin." Continua le vieil homme avec un plaisir malsain.

" Euh, Daryl ? Je crois que c'est Harry Potter en fait. " Marmonna un autre prisonnier qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à voir. Il vit parfaitement par contre l'effet que ces mots eurent sur Daryl qui devait être le vieil homme corpulent qui le fixait en place. Ces yeux glacés montèrent vers son front dans un geste que le brunet avait vus des milliers de fois auparavant et aussitôt qu'ils trouvèrent sa cicatrice, une toute nouvelle forme de fascination naquirent dans leurs orbites.

" Encore mieux ! " Sussura-t-il en s'avançant encore plus près d'Harry qui grimaça de dégout. " Alors, on joue encore au héros, Potter ? Le garçon qui à survécu à ma mercie... j'adore ! " Fini-t-il en collant son corps entier contre le brunet avec bonheur. Ces acolytes rigolèrent en arrière et se rapprochèrent encore plus pour mieux voir et pour cacher la scène aux gardes probablement.

Harry sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il était maintenant extrèmement conscient du fait qu'il n'avait aucun vêtement sur le dos et que cet homme et ses compagnons serraient libre de faire tout ce qu'ils voudraient. Le corps corpulent de Daryl le recouvrait complètement et un frisson de dégoût lui parcourra le corps en sentant l'érection du vieil homme entrer en contact avec sa cuisse. Il tenta vainement de se libérer les mains pour pouvoir le repousser, mais elles étaient fermement retenues par deux autres prisonnier. Il essaya donc de donner un puissant coup de genoux entre les jambes du malfrat, mais celui-ci était beaucoup trop proche pour que celà ait le moindre impact et ne fit que le faire rigoler encore plus.

" J'adore un peu de combativité, chéri ! Continue comme ça, ça m'exite encore plus... " Murmura Daryl en lui léchant le cou et en se frottant de tout son long contre le torse du brunet.

Harry se sentait pris au piège et pratiquement sans pouvoir. Il savait très bien que sa magie pourrait le sortir de là, mais si il le faisait, celà rendrait sa mission sans but et il aurait fait tout celà pour rien. Il tenta donc une dernière approche. Le vieil homme avait sa tête enfouie dans son cou et continuait d'y carresser la peau avec sa langue. Celà le plaçait à une distance très rapprocher du brunet et il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de tourner son visage vers lui et de le mordre de toute ces forces à l'oreille gauche. Un cri de douleur émana de l'homme et il tenta de reculer, mais Harry ne fit que mordre encore plus fort, ignorant le goût metalique du sang qui se répandait dans sa bouche. Les autres prisonniers semblaient figés sur place pendant un moment, ne sachant trop comment réagir et le survivant en profita pour liberer sa main gauche et planter son poingt fortement sur le nez du rouquin qui lui retenait encore son autre main. L'homme au cheveux roux recula d'un pas, sonner et Harry vit une ouverture, alors il relâcha finalement l'oeille de Daryl, le poussa du mieux qu'il le pu et fonça vers la sortie.

Malheureusement pour lui, le plancher mouiller le fit glisser et il s'étala de tout son long par terre. Il se mordit les lèvres de colère et de résignation en sentant plusieurs mains se refermer sur lui et il sut immédiatement que sa chance venait de s'envoler.

_' J'aurais dû écouter Malfoy... ' _

Draco était absolument furieux. Il venait à peine de quitter la salle des douches et s'éloignait d'un pas ferme, les poingts serrés tellement fort que ses ongles rompirent la peau délicate de ses mains, mais il était tellement en colère qu'il ne le sentait même pas. Le peu de prisonniers qu'il croisait s'éloignaient de son chemin en lui jetant des regards méfiants, de peur de tomber sous sa hargne.

" Tu es peut-être un lâche, mais pas moi ! " Marmonna-t-il à lui même d'un ton harneux en se remémorant les paroles de Potter avec mépris. " Va chier, stupide Gryffondor ! " Ajouta-t-il d'une voix forte en succombant à sa colère et en frappant le mur le plus proche fortement, ignorant la douleur qui se répercuta dans ses jointures.

" Hum... ça va, mec ? " Lui demanda un jeune prisonnier au cheveux blonds d'une voix hésitante.

Draco lui jeta un regard meurtrier et l'homme partit en vitesse sans persister. En voyant le blond déguerpir, Draco sembla réaliser soudain de quoi il devait avoir l'air en ce moment. Ces cheveux étaient encore tremper, sa main droite dégoulinait de sang après son altercation avec un mur en béton et il réalisa aussi qu'il avait mit sa tunique à l'envers dans son empressement de quitter un peu plus tôt. Il s'accota un instant contre le mur et pris une seconde pour essayer de regagner son calme. Il laissa un soupire lui échapper en constatant que malgré toutes ces années, depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Poudlard, Harry Potter réussisait encore à lui faire perdre la tête.

Des bruits de pas précipités le firent ouvrirent les yeux à nouveau. Son coeur sursauta un instant en voyant le jeune homme au cheveux brun qui se faisait violer un peu plus tôt dans les douches. Le blond le regarda passer en courant maladroitement et il sentit sa respiration s'arrêter un instant. Le jeune n'avait même pas prit la peine de remettre tout ses vêtements et ses yeux étaient encore emplie de terreur.

" Hey ! Toi là-bas ! Arrête tout de suite ! " L'interpella Draco qui semblait avoir retrouver l'usage de ses membres. Le prisonnier se retourna avec de grands yeux et continua de jeter des regards en arrière comme s'il s'attendait à être poursuivi. " Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ils t'ont laissés partir ? "

" Nnn-Non. C'es- C'est cet autre type, illl- il est intervenu et ils m'ont dit de partir ! " Bredouilla-t-il et Draco remarqua que ces mains tremblaient comme des feuilles. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de poser d'autres questions puisque le prisonnier repartit en courant dans la direction opposé.

L'ancien Serpentard hésita un instant. Il savait très bien ce qui devait être en train de se passer en ce moment même dans la salle des douches. Comme il savait aussi pertinemment que personnes ne seraient assez stupide pour intervenir et que Potter n'aurait eut qu'à l'écouter, pour une seule fois dans sa petite vie de héros, pour le comprendre. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il restait planté là au beau milieu du corridor à se poser des questions ? Il devrait simplement continuer sa route et aller prendre son petit dej comme à son habitude. Potter avait refusé son aide plus d'une fois et l'avait même insulté au passage alors pourquoi - nom de dieu de merde - est-ce qu'il venait tout juste de changer de direction et de retourner sur ses pas ?

Draco serra les dents fortement et décida d'ignorer son dilemme intérieur avant de devenir complètement fou. Il aurait bien assez de temps pour s'en vouloir plus tard. Il appercevait la porte de la salle des douches au bout du corridor et accélèrra légerement le pas.

_à suivre..._

_Désolé pour le long délai ! Encore une fois je n'ai aucune réelle excuse, mais bon me revoici et au moins ce chapitre est un peu plus long ! Pour ceux qui ce demandent si je compte un jour updater mes autres fics et bien... J'y compte bien, mais malheureusement je ne peux donner aucune date. Merci de votre patience et j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre =) _

_Donnez moi des commentaires, sa m'aide beaucoup et ça me fait sentir apprécier !_

_xxxx_

_Kimmy 15_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

**Attention :** ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si ça vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!

**Pairing **: H/D et peut-être d'autres.

**Résumé :** Draco Malfoy est en prison depuis déjà un an lorsqu'un jour son univers se retrouve encore plus chambouler par son nouveau compagnon de cellule Harry Potter! Mais qu'est-ce qu'Harry fait là au juste?

**Chapitre 5 :**

Le survivant reprit connaissance en entendant le bruit de verre qu'on brisait au loin. Du moins il lui semblait que ça venait de loin, il sentit quelques parcelles lui frôler le visage. Il fronça les sourcils en essayant de se rappeler où il se trouvait exactement, mais sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il sentit une pression sur son torse se relâcher et il respira mieux finalement. Soudainement, il se rappela de tout. Le jeune homme brutalement agressé, Malfoy le laissant planter là, le vieux Daryl changeant de cible pour s'en prendre à lui et son échec lamentable pour essayer de s'enfuir. Il avait dû être assommé en tombant sur le sol, mais heureusement il ne semblait s'être passé que quelques minutes entre-temps. Il devait s'être cogné la tête plus fort qu'il ne le pensait puisqu'il avait cette envie quasi irrésistible de simplement rester allongé là et de s'endormir. Une voix familière le fit sourciller toutefois. Familière et en colère de plus.

" Alors, incapable de te trouver quelqu'un de consentant le vieux ? En plus, tu as besoin de renfort pour t'en prendre à une seule personne ? Pathétique. "

Harry était persuadé de connaître cette voix narquoise et tellement arrogante, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, seul un brouillard inintelligible lui apparut. Il avait dû laisser ses lunettes dans son casier avec ses effets personnels. D'autres voix en colère se mêlèrent à la première et un bruit de bagarre se mêla au tout. Oubliant un instant où il se trouvait, le brunet murmura un _accio_ silencieux et en moins d'une seconde ses lunettes se retrouvèrent dans sa main droite. Il les mit en place rapidement et essaya de comprendre ce qui se passait au juste.

Il réalisa avec surprise que cette voix si familière était en fait celle de son compagnon de cellule qui semblait avoir eu un changement de conscience. Le blond avait saisi son agresseur et le maintenait fermement en place avec un morceau de miroir brisé menaçant sous la gorge. Harry frissonna en voyant le regard meurtrier qu'il lançait aux autres prisonniers qui reculaient de plus en plus loin du brunet de peur d'enrager encore plus Malfoy. Il avait souvent vu le Serpentard en colère, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle rage dans ses traits. La main qui tenait le bout de vitre saignait abondamment, il avait dû briser le miroir d'un seul coup de poing puissant.

Harry tenta de se remettre péniblement sur ses pieds, mais il glissa maladroitement sur le plancher encore mouillé, malgré le fait que l'eau avait maintenant cesser de couler. Il remarqua aussi que les gardes semblaient avoir mystérieusement quittés la salle ultérieurement.

" Potter ! Est-ce que ça va ? " Des yeux argentés remplis d'une inquiétude surprenante se fixèrent soudainement aux siens.

Le survivant hocha péniblement la tête malgré son intense migraine qui semblait empirer de secondes en secondes. Il crut apercevoir un léger sourire de soulagement relaxer les traits de son ancien ennemi, mais avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment l'apprécier, il vit Daryl bouger soudainement.

" Malfoy, attention ! " S'écria-t-il en se relevant finalement d'un seul bond.

Le prisonnier avait profiter de leur moment inattention pour donner un coup de tête vers l'arrière et, du même fait, pratiquement briser le nez du blond qui se mit à saigner abondamment. Harry se tenait prêt à intervenir, mais Mafloy sembla avoir la situation en main car il ne desserra même pas une seconde sa prise sur le malfrat.

" Enfoiré ! " Marmonna le blond en un grognement de colère. Le morceau de verre s'enfonça légèrement plus dans la peau tendre et quelques gouttelettes se mêlèrent au sang pratiquement séché qui s'y trouvait déjà dû à son oreille partiellement arrachée.

Harry réalisa soudain dans quel pétrin il les avait tous mit. Il jeta un regard suspicieux en direction des deux autres prisonniers qui se trouvaient derrière lui, les autres avaient dû quitter en voyant que les choses se corsaient un peu trop à leur goût, aucun d'entre eux n'avait même bronché en voyant leur associé se faire malmener, mais les choses pouvaient changer à n'importe quel moment. Non seulement ça, mais les gardes allaient sûrement revenir bien assez tôt pour reprendre le contrôle de toute cette galère. Il jeta un regard incertain vers son compagnon de cellule, mais celui-ci ne lui renvoya qu'un regard amusé en le regardant langoureusement des pieds à la tête. Le brunet se sentit rougir aussitôt en se rappelant soudainement qu'il était encore complètement nu. ' _Non, mais vraiment...Comme si c'était le temps de me faire des avances, Malfoy... ' _ Pensa-t-il en riant presque à l'absurdité de toute cette situation.

Une alarme se mit à retentir soudainement et il oublia aussitôt son envie de rire. En moins d'une seconde, tout le monde se trouva soulevé dans les airs et brusquement projetés contre le mur du fond. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur en sentant une nouvelle fois son crâne se fracasser contre une surface peu accommodable. Il sentit tout de même une main frôler la sienne en une légère caresse qui l'aida à se calmer. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, il vit de nouveau cette expression d'inquiétude en croisant le regard argenté de Malfoy qui était retenu contre le mur à ses côtés. Il sentit la main contre la sienne se resserrer pendant une courte seconde.

" Shhh, ça va aller. Ne dit rien d'accord ? Je m'en occupe... " Murmurra le blond en le fixant intensément d'un regard rempli de sous-entendus .

Cinq hommes entrèrent rapidement dans la pièce à ce moment là. Leur baguette prête à servir et marchant très près les uns des autres dans une formation de défense qu'Harry avait dû apprendre lorsqu'il avait suivi son cours pour devenir aurore. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers Malfoy pour voir sa réaction, mais celui-ci avait de nouveau mis en place son masque d'indifférence habituel. En fait il avait l'air complètement ennuyé par toute cette situation. L'un des hommes, probablement le chef de groupe, s'avança un peu plus loin que les autres et leurs jeta tous un regard agacé.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici au juste ? "

L'homme avait l'air d'avoir à peu près une cinquantaines d'années, son long nez déviait légèrement comme si il avait été brisé à plus d'une reprise, il avait de long cheveux noir qui était retenu a la base de sa nuque et ses yeux d'un bleu d'acier leur lançait un regard méprisant. Ce regard empira légèrement lorsqu'il croisa celui de Malfoy qui lui envoyait son petit rictus arrogant habituel. Harry ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel un instant en voyant cela._ ' Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de donner de l'attitude, Malfoy ? ' _ Se retena-t-il de murmurer à la dernière seconde.

" Prisonnier 2457, j'aurais dû me douter que vous seriez impliquer dans toute cette affaire. " Commença le garde en se rapprochant d'un pas lent vers le groupe de prisonniers. Son regard d'acier ne quittant pas Malfoy. " J'imagine que vous en aviez assez de ce long mois de liberté. Après tout, c'était bien il y a près de trente jours depuis notre dernière rencontre où vous aviez pratiquement défiguré l'un de vos comparse ? "

Draco se contenta de répondre par un sourire satisfait envers le garde en chef - Peters s'il se souvenait bien de son nom - et d'hausser les épaules d'un air désintéressé.

Le garde Peters détourna son attention du blond pour examiné les autres prisonniers. Son attention s'attarda légèrement sur Potter, l'ayant probablement reconnu, mais il continua son observation silencieuse. Une expression de dégoût se forma sur ses lèvres en remarquant l'oreille presque arraché de Daryl que Draco avait maintenant reconnu. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte plutôt, mais il n'avait pu apercevoir que l'arrière de sa tête lorsqu'il était en train d'agresser le jeune prisonnier inconnu de plus tôt. Daryl était connu de pratiquement tout les prisonniers dû à ses nombreuses activités peu recommandables et à son penchant pour le sadisme.

" Et vous aussi, prisonnier Lafleur. Pour une fois, je constate que vous avez finalement reçu le traitement que vous méritiez. " Le garde au cheveux sombre laissa un mince sourire filtré sur son visage en examinant l'homme chauve des pieds à la tête. " Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il aura reçu des soins, emmenez-le directement dans la salle de détention numéro 13. " Lança-t-il vers deux des gardes qui se tenaient derrière lui sans quitter du regard le vieil homme.

" Non ! Non... s'il vous plaît garde Peters ! Pas l'isolement forcé ! "

Harry n'arrivait pas vraiment à tourner sa tête suffisamment pour pouvoir voir la réaction de son agresseur, mais la voix suppliante et apeurée de l'homme lui indiqua très clairement que cette punition était probablement pire que ce que son nom indiquait. En même temps, il réalisa que c'était bel et bien le dernier de ses soucis ce qui pourrait bien arriver à cet homme ignoble.

" S'il vous plaît, je promets que je ne recommencerai plus et en plus - " La voix de Daryl disparût d'un simple mouvement rapide de baguette que le garde en chef émit d'un geste expérimenté.

" Des promesses et encore des promesses... Tu auras tout le temps de t'en faire à toi même mon cher. " Continua Peters en regardant d'un oeil impassif ses sous-gardes emmener l'homme hors de la salle. Il tourna ensuite son attention au deux autres prisonniers qui accompagnaient Daryl. " Vous deux, retournez tout de suite à vos cellules, je m'occuperai de vous plus tard. "

Sans se faire prier, les deux hommes firent un léger signe de tête reconnaissant envers le chef et s'en allèrent d'un pas précipiter une fois libéré du sort de contention. Ils s'arrêtèrent tout de même une seconde pour remettre leurs tuniques à une vitesse étonnante avant de déguerpirent sans demander leur reste.

Harry commença à paniquer légèrement en constatant que lui et Malfoy étaient maintenant les deux seuls encore immobiliser au mur. Il trouvait très étrange cette manière de procéder, mais retint sa langue afin de ne pas empirer les choses. Un léger sentiment d'appréhension se noua dans son estomac, mais il ne détourna pas le regard lorsque deux yeux glacés se figèrent sur lui. L'homme semblait perplexe tant qu'à sa présence dans ses lieux et le survivant ne pouvait que le comprendre.

" Monsieur Potter... Je dois avouer que votre présence dans cet établissement est quelque peu surprenante. Bien entendu, on m'a déjà avisé de votre crime, mais je dois admettre que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir de si tôt. " Commença le garde Peters d'une voix calme. " Et surtout pas dans une situation comme celle-ci. Alors, pouvez-vous me dire exactement ce qui s'est produit ? "

Harry hésita un instant en regardant droit dans les yeux du garde. Il avait l'habitude dans son travail de tout les jours de pouvoir jauger les traits de caractères d'une personne simplement en les regardant, mais cet homme le rendait perplexe. Il semblait presque aimable pour le moment, mais il y avait cette petite étincelle malsaine qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus, comme s'il attendait qu'il commette une erreur. Malfoy l'avait aussi avisé un peu plus tôt de ne rien dire, mais il semblerait que le blond était plutôt occupé à l'instant à paraître encore plus ennuyer qu'au paravant. Le brunet n'avait pas grand chose à perdre après tout.

" J'étais en train de prendre ma douche, évidemment, lorsque j'ai remarqué ce type qui était en train d'en violer un autre... " Commença-t-il finalement tout en réalisant d'un air quelque peu mal à l'aise qu'il était maintenant la dernière personne dans cette salle qui ne portait aucun vêtement. Il continua de relater les évènements d'une voix la plus neutre possible, mais ne donna aucun réel détails. Il conclut en disant qu'il s'était réveiller par terre seulement quelques minutes avant l'arrivé des gardes et que c'est tout ce dont il se rappelait. Il aimait mieux ne pas mentionner le fait d'avoir presque arraché l'oreille d'un autre homme même s'il se doutait très bien qu'il ne pourrait l'ignorer bien longtemps.

" Donc, vous admettez avoir été le premier à en venir à la violence ? " Demanda le garde Peters d'une voix toujours neutre.

" Quoi ?! Non ! Je viens de vous dire que ce type était en train d'en violer un autre et je suis ensuite intervenu ! " S'écria Harry qui n'en revenait tout simplement pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne pût s'empêcher de regarder le garde avec irritation.

" Mais c'est bien vous qui en êtes venu au poing en premier lieu, non ? " Persista le garde en chef. Il continua ensuite avant même que le brunet ne puisse émettre un seul son. " Et puis, vous n'avez aucune preuve qu'il y ait eu un acte de viol. Mes gardes, qui se trouvaient dans cette salle même, m'ont seulement avisé d'une bagarre qui avait mal tourné. Est-ce que vous êtes en train de les contredirent, monsieur Potter ? "

Harry regarda l'homme au cheveux noir avec ahurissement. Comment pouvait-il le blâmer lui pour tout ce qui venait de se passer ? Il avait même fait envoyer Daryl en isolement, donc il devait bien savoir que ce n'était pas le brunet qui avait tout commencer. Le survivant jeta un regard remplis de questions vers Malfoy, il ne savait tout simplement plus quoi dire afin de ne pas empirer les choses encore une fois. Il fut surprit de constater que le blond avait maintenant perdu son air désintéresser et qu'il était plutôt en train de fusiller du regard le garde Peters. Ses lèvres étaient resserrés en une moue de dédain et ses yeux argentés remplis de haine.

" Vous savez parfaitement que Potter dit vrai, Peters. Sinon vous n'auriez pas envoyez l'autre vieux con dans un tel endroit. " Dit Draco d'une voix tranchante. " À quel jeu êtes-vous en train de jouer exactement ? " Continua-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête vers la gauche et en affectant un air curieux qu'il avait perfectionné il y a des années de cela.

Draco avait détesté cet homme dès la première fois que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui. Le garde en chef avait une réputation impitoyable et sans aucune mercis pour quiconque. En fait, s'il ne serait pas gardien, il serait surement tout de même entre ses murs, mais plutôt en tant que prisonnier. Le confronter d'une telle manière n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée, mais l'ancien Serpentard ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser Potter se faire envoyer en isolation pour une telle histoire. L'isolation était la pire chose qui pouvait vous arrivez dans cette prison et le nom était bien loin d'être approprié. Ce n'était pas seulement une salle d'isolement, mais bien pire que cela en faite.

" Est-ce que je vous ai adressé la parole, prisonnier Malfoy ? Et qui plus est, c'est Garde Peters pour vous et vous le savez très bien... " Un regard sombre et dangereux était maintenant dirigé dans la direction du blond.

Draco ne broncha pas une seconde et se décida d'en finir au plus vite, plutôt que de prolonger cet entretien qui devenait de plus en plus lassant.

" Écoutez, Peters. " Commença le blond avec un rictus arrogant en voyant l'homme tressaillir de colère en l'entendant l'appeler de cette façon une fois de plus, " Potter, ici présent, est venu à la rescousse d'un pauvre et pathétique petit prisonnier, mais c'est bien moi qui en ai ensuite venu aux coups. J'ai pratiquement arraché l'oreille de cet homme et ensuite j'ai essayer de lui couper la gorge. " Il jeta un regard rapide vers Potter qui le fixait avec de grands yeux, mais continua dans sa lancé. " Oh, et il ne faut pas oublier que j'ai endommagé la propriété publique de notre très cher établissement, donc inutile de continuer à perdre notre temps. Je crois que tout à été dit. "

Harry regardait toute cette scène avec une certaine fascination morbide. Pourquoi Malfoy venait-il de raconté ce tas de foutaise ? Il devait bien se douter que tout cela finirait très mal pour lui. Le brunet avait été tenter d'intervenir, mais le regard noir qu'il avait capté venant du blond lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il était mieux de se taire.

Le gardien en chef marchait de long en large en avant d'eux et semblaient analyser ce que Malfoy venait de dire. Ses larges sourcils noirs étaient légèrement froncés en une expression de confusion, mais le reste de son visage restait complètement impassible. Harry frissonna légèrement lorsque l'homme s'arrêta directement devant lui et se mit à le fixer intensément dans les yeux. Il ignorait si c'était le froid glacial du mur en béton qui entrait en contact avec sa peau nu ou bien si c'était le mauvais sentiment que cet homme projetait en le regardant ainsi, mais il n'avait définitivement pas envie de rester encore ici bien longtemps.

" Gardes ! " Lança soudainement le gardien Peters aux deux autres gardes qui restaient encore dans la pièce. " Emmenez le prisonnier Potter, à l'infirmerie. Ensuite, il pourra rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger pour son petit-déjeuner. "

Harry sentit la poigne invisible qui le retenait contre le mur se relâcher et il atterris sur ses pieds avec soulagement. Il jeta un regard inquiet en direction de Malfoy. Celui-ci lui fit un léger sourire, qu'il voulait probablement rassurant, et un rapide clin d'oeil.

" _Indumentum. " _Marmonna Peters en pointant sa baguette vers l'ancien Gryffondore. Le survivant eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il se retrouva de nouveau vêtu d'une tunique propre de prisonnier. " Allez plus vite que celà, j'ai d'autre choses à faire. "

Les deux derniers sous-gardes se dépêchèrent d'aller escorter Potter hors de la salle sans que celui-ci n'aie le temps de protester. Draco le regarda partir avec un certain soulagement, il savait très bien que les choses allaient maintenant se corser pour lui. Se retrouver seul à seul avec le gardien en chef de la prison n'était jamais un très bon signe. Il s'assura que son visage demeurait complètement illisible lorsqu'il retourna finalement ses yeux argentés vers l'homme. Les liens invisibles qui le maintenait en place semblait s'être resserrés et il les sentait maintenant parfaitement contre ses chevilles et ses poignets.

" Vous semblez aimé vous retrouvez dans des situations comme celle-ci, Prisonnier 2457. " Commença le garde Peters en le regardant avec un air complètement indifférent. " Vous savez pourtant ce qui arrive aux individus qui se retrouvent trop souvent en isolation, n'est ce pas ? "

Draco ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre à la question. Le silence était probablement la meilleur chose à faire et de toute façon, la question semblait plutôt rhétorique puisque Peters continua tout de suite dans sa lancé.

" Ce qui m'étonne de votre part aujourd'hui est surtout que vous n'avez pas courrament l'habitude de prendre le blâme pour autrui. " Draco sentit son coeur accélérer légèrement en entendant cela, mais s'assura de ne rien laisser paraître. Il leva un fin sourcil blond en une question silencieuse.

" Est-ce que vous me penser réellement aussi stupide, prisonnier Malfoy ? "

Le blond sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un petit rictus moqueur avant même qu'il n'y pense vraiment. L'occasion était trop irrésistible pour faire autrement. Malheureusement pour lui, Peters ne sembla pas trouver cela aussi drôle que lui. Il vit ses yeux glacés tressaillirent de colère et la baguette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts faire un petit mouvement brusque. Draco sentit aussitôt une pression invisible lui encercler la gorge et couper tout son air.

" Alors ? On a plus envie de rire, maintenant ? "

L'ancien Serpentard lança un regard méprisant vers le garde qui portait maintenant à son tour un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Il tenta de rester calme en sentant ses poumons se contracter sous le manque d'air. Il détestait se sentir aussi impuissant face à une situation et détestait encore plus avoir à le montrer. Quelques secondes interminables plus tard, il sentit la pression se relâché et il respira avidement une grand bouffé d'air. Il continua tout de même à fusiller du regard son interlocuteur.

" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez au juste ? " Fini-t-il par demander en voyant le garde commencer à arpenter la pièce de long en large.

" Je sais très bien que vous n'avez aucunement endommagé l'oreille du prisonnier Lafleur. Tout comme je sais très bien que vous n'étiez même pas présent dans la pièce lorsque cet acte à été poser. En fait, je sais exactement tout ce qui se passe en tout temps dans cette prison. " Commença le gardien d'une voix presque ennuyée. " Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi vous avez voulu prendre le blâme pour le prisonnier Potter. "

" Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire de toute façon ? Envoyez moi en salle d'isolation et qu'on en finisse avec toute cette mascarade ! " Répondit Draco qui en avait plus qu'assez de toute cette situation. Il commençait à regretter amèrement de ne pas avoir tout simplement continuer sa route vers un bon petit-déjeuner un peu plus tôt.

" Très bien, très bien... " Murmura Peters en se rapprochant du blond lentement. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent directement face à face, il continua d'une voix remplie de menace qui fit frissonner Draco. " Je vous avertis prisonnier 2457, ceci est votre dernier avertissement. Si vous continuez à pausé des problèmes à cet établissement, ce qui vous attend sera quelque chose de bien pire que de passer quelques jours en isolement avec les détraqueurs. Pensez-y bien, je vous ai à l'oeil. "

Normalement, Draco n'aurais que faire d'un tel avertissement. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être pire que de passer une semaine ou deux en compagnie de détraqueurs de toute façon ? Il se rappelait très bien la dernière fois qu'il avait fait un séjour dans cet endroit et il savait très bien que ce n'était pas une expérience plaisante. C'était la manière dont les yeux bleus de Peters le fixait froidement qui l'inquiétait. Il y avait comme une lueur de folie dans son regard qui n'augurait à rien de bon. Le sentiment de malaise se relâcha légèrement lorsque le gardien fit un pas en arrière.

" Vous serez dans la cellule d'isolation numéro 9. " Le garde avait maintenant repris un ton plus officiel et Draco nota que la lueur de folie dans ses yeux avaient disparues.

" Numéro 9 ? " S'indigna le blond en oubliant une seconde à qui il avait à faire " Mais je n'ai jamais été en haut de 5 ! "

" Et bien vous auriez dû y penser avant. " Répondit simplement le gardien avec un léger sourire de satisfaction au bord des lèvres. D'un geste de baguette il relâcha les liens invisibles qui maintenait le prisonnier en place. " Allez, on y va. "

Draco soupira en résignation. La semaine allait être très très longue et il n'avait que lui-même à blâmer.

_À suivre..._

_Salutation à tous ! _

_Merci pour les bons commentaires et pour tout le monde qui ont mis cette fic dans leur favoris ! Je suis étonné de voir le nombre de gens qui lisent encore ceci malgré les années =p J'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté avec la fin de ce chapitre, mais bon j'espère que vous aimerez tout de même ! Le prochain chapitre risque d'expliquer un peu plus pourquoi Harry se trouve en prison exactement et ce qu'il est sensé y faire. _

_Donc, encore une fois, merci beaucoup à tout le monde et désolé si je n'ai pas pris le temps à répondre à tout le monde en message privée, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ces temps-ci ! _

_Un petit commentaire ça fait toujours chaud au coeur alors laissez-vous aller ! _

_Kimmy15_

_xxxxx_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclamer **: Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

**Attention **: ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si ça vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!

**Pairing **: H/D et peut-être d'autres.

**Résumé :** Draco Malfoy est en prison depuis déjà un an lorsqu'un jour son univers se retrouve encore plus chambouler par son nouveau compagnon de cellule Harry Potter! Mais qu'est-ce qu'Harry fait là au juste?

**Note : **Je dédie ce chapitre à Émodu59 qui m'a laissé un très joli commentaire et m'a redonné un peu d'inspiration avec un petit texte qu'elle m'a écrit ! Merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre =D

**Chapitre 6:**

Un long frisson parcouru le corps de Draco en entendant résonné un cri d'horreur venant du corridor. Il se recroquevilla sur sa minuscule couchette et tenta de bloqué les autres cris qui continuaient à se répercuté sur les murs de la section d'isolements. De toute façon il n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres choix que de se recroquevillé puisque cette salle était beaucoup trop petite pour contenir un lit d'une grandeur normal. Le seul moyen qu'il avait de pouvoir déplier totalement ses jambes seraient de se tenir debout, mais il devait avouer qu'il se sentait beaucoup trop faible en ce moment pour même espérer une telle chose.

Le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire sentir gravement. Celà faisait maintenant près de cinq jours qu'il se trouvait entre ces murs et il lui était très difficile de rester endormi très longtemps avec tout ces hurlements. Et même sans les cris pour le tenir éveillés, se seraient les cauchemars atroces qui hantaient ses nuits qui feraient le travail autrement. S'il avait réussi à bien compter les jours - chose plutôt difficile à faire dans cette pièce sans lumière et avec seul point de repaire les deux repas par jours que les gardes daignaient leur accordés - demain serait le deuxième mardi du mois. Jour de visite pour le peu de prisonniers qui avaient encore des gens de l'extérieur qui tenaient encore à les voir.

Draco laissa un soupir de découragement s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres rouges. Sa mère venait toujours le visiter normalement, mais bien évidemment il serait toujours en isolement demain. La même chose s'était produite le mois dernier à cause de ce damné Sirov et de ses mains baladeuses. Cette fois-ci par contre, il n'avait que lui-même à blâmer. Les deux premiers jours de son isolement, le blond n'avait cessé de maudire intérieurement Potter et ces foutues idées héroïques, mais plus le temps passait, plus il en était venu à réaliser que l'ancien Gryffondor ne l'avait aucunement forcé à faire demi tour et à venir prendre le blâme à sa place. Encore moins à mentir pour lui. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre quelles raisons l'avaient poussées à faire une telle chose lui-même, mais dans un sens il était presque content que son compagnon de cellule ait échappé à ce petit séjour dans le monde des détraqueurs. Potter était beaucoup trop innocent pour un endroit pareille et de plus, Draco se souvenait très bien quel effet ceux-ci avait sur le brunet. Vraiment un mauvais mélange... Celà ne l'empêchait tout de même pas de regretter amèrement de manqué une nouvelle fois la visite de Narcissa. Il ignorait même si celle-ci se donnerait la peine de revenir.

Un froid intense envahi soudainement la petite cellule. Un froid surnaturel qui vint le glacer jusque dans sa moelle épinière. Un gémissement lui échappa contre son gré et il se ferma les yeux fermement pour tenter d'échapper aux visions d'horreur qu'il savait ne tarderaient pas à l'envahir. Il serra les dents fermement et enlassa ses jambes avec ses bras pour se rapetisser le plus possible. Une action totalement inutile, mais qui lui donnait une légère sensation de sécurité. Si quelqu'un aurait vu le grand Draco Malfoy dans une telle position, il aurait dû les tuer pour protéger sa précieuse réputation, mais heureusement, il était seul dans cet endroit maudit et il céda donc à la tentation. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il se retrouvait en isolation, mais c'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait aussi près de la section des détraqueurs. Ceux-ci ne dépassaient jamais la cellule numéro dix, mais en étant dans la neuf, celà ne changeait pas grand chose à leur effets néfastes il faut croire.

Il tenta de se concentrer sur quelques souvenirs heureux - une journée ensoleillée dans les jardins du manoir en compagnie de sa mère qui lui souriait tendrement, le bonheur intense qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait ouvert son propre magasin de potion, la fierté qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de son père ce même jour - mais ceux-ci dataient de si loin qu'ils n'étaient rien comparés aux horreurs que contenaient son âme. De nouveaux hurlements se mirent a résonné à ses oreilles, mais ceux-ci ne provenaient pas des autres prisonniers. Ils provenaient des recoins cachés de sa mémoire qu'il préférait oubliés. Les cris d'une jeune moldue qu'il avait dû torturé à son initiation furent les premiers à retentir. Sa voix faible et tremblante qui le suppliait d'arrêter. Les images suivirent les sons après quelques secondes et Draco se sentit commencé à trembler en voyant la petite fille blonde couverte de blessures apparaître devant ses yeux clos.

" Non... Non... " S'entendit-il murmuré malgré lui.

Les images et les voix s'accélèrent à un tel point que l'ancien Serpentard n'arrivait plus à vraiment les distingués. La jeune fille couverte de sang et ses yeux d'un bleus clairs sans vie le fixant, le visage horrible et défiguré de Voldemort qui le regardait avec envie, une main froide et non désiré qui parcourait son corps, sa mère qui pleurait à son incarcération, le corps de Dumbledore qui s'effondrait sur le sol... le corps sans vie de son père... et ces voix... tellement de voix remplies de haine et d'horreur dirigées vers lui.

" NON ! " S'écria Draco en s'assoyant d'un bond sur son lit. Il sentit quelques rares larmes d'impuissances s'échapper de ses yeux argentés. Il avait cette envie pratiquement irrésistible de se frapper la tête contre les murs d'aciers afin d'échapper à toute cette souffrance et cette horreur pour au moins quelques temps. À tout ces murmures qui lui revenaient en tête. _' Tu n'es qu'un lâche Malfoy ! ' ' Une vraie honte pour la famille ! ' ' J'espère qu'il mourra en prison ce petit morveux ! ' ' Tout les Malfoys devraient être éliminés...' _

Le blond n'en pouvait plus, il se laissa tomber à genoux et fit la seule chose qui pouvait au moins alléger un peu ses souffrances en ce moments. Il savait très bien que ce serait encore pire pour lui si jamais il se faisait prendre, mais c'était le seul moyen de conserver sa santé mental au point où il en était rendu. Il laissa donc son esprit animal reprendre le dessus. Le bruit de ses os qui se contractaient et se transformaient empli la pièce, mais il l'ignora facilement dû à la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il ne se transformait pas souvent dans sa forme d'animagi et c'était donc toujours un peu douloureux au début. Après quelques atroces secondes, Draco se retrouva sur ses quatres pattes sain et sauf et la douleur le quitta. Il ressentait encore une légère panique et un froid intense dû aux détraqueurs, mais les images et les sons avaient complètement disparuent.

Il pouvait maintenant voir presqu'à la perfection sous cette nouvelle forme malgré l'obscurité quasi-total de l'endroit. Son instinct animal l'envahit et il ne put résister à l'envie d'aller se réfugier sous sa couchette qui lui semblait être l'endroit ressemblant le plus à un terrier. Il en profita ensuite pour se coucher et se blottir dans sa dense et longue queue blanche qui lui procura aussitôt une chaleure réconfortante. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre et à espéré que les détraqueurs s'éloigneraient bien assez tôt. La première fois qu'il s'était transformé, il avait eu l'immense plaisir de pouvoir profiter pleinement de sa forme animale. Il se tenait en plein milieu d'une dense forêt et son odorat raffiné lui avait permis de détecter des centaines d'odeurs autrefois inconnue. Se retrouver sous forme d'animagi dans une prison était loin d'être aussi agréable, mais au moins ça lui permettait un petit moment de répit dans des situations comme celle-ci. N'empêche qu'un renard arctique n'avait sûrement pas sa place ici.

Le seul inconvénient maintenant était son ouïe extrêmement développé qui arrivait désormais à capter jusqu'au moindre petit murmure. Les cris et gémissements d'horreurs des autres détenues retentissaient encore plus contre ces tympans au point d'en devenir douloureux. Il tenta de les allégés en plaquant ces pattes par dessus sa tête, mais c'était peine perdue. Une voix familière capta soudainement son attention par contre. Il releva la tête légèrement et essaya de ce concentré pour l'entendre plus clairement.

" Non ! S'il vous plaît ! Je sais que je vous ai déçu, mais n'approcher pas cette bestiole près de moi ! "

Draco reconnue la voix grave et terrifier de Daryl Lafleur. Ça semblait venir d'assez loin à la gauche de sa cellule. Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Quel bestiole ?

" Vous avez eu votre chance prisonnier Lafleur... "

'_Peters ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? ' _ Pensa le renard en sortant de dessous son lit pour se rapprocher de la porte de la cellule en espérant en entendre plus.

" Garde William, relâcher la créature. Le reste ce fera tout seul et venez ensuite me rejoindre pour faire votre rapport. " Ajouta la voix de Peters dans un murmure à peine audible même aux oreilles ultra-sensible de Draco.

En entendant des pas s'approcher de sa cellule, le blond se précipita de nouveau sous sa couchette en espérant que le gardien en chef ne s'attarderait pas pour vérifier sa présence. Heureusement pour lui, Peters ne semblait pas vouloir passer une minute de plus à proximité des détraqueurs et les pas s'éloignèrent rapidement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit de nouveaux cris désespérés se mêler aux autres, mais ceux-ci semblaient encore pire que tout ce qu'il avait entendu jusqu'à maintenant.

_' Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette prison, merde... ' _ Pensa Draco en enfouissant son long museau dans son pelage blanc comme neige et en fermant les yeux fermement pour tenter de bloqué les cris atroces de Daryl Lafleur.

Il avait définitivement encore plus hâte de pouvoir sortir de cette cellule d'isolement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Harry se réveilla avant l'alarme insupportable habituel cette fois-ci. Il avait fini par s'habituer à ce rythme de vie après près d'une semaine entre ces murs malgré la haine qu'il avait de se lever avant même que le soleil n'apparaisse à l'horizon. Il s'étira de tout son long parmi les deux couvertures et laissa un large bâillement lui échapper avec bonheur. Il regretterait presque le retour de Malfoy le lendemain puisqu'il devrait lui rendre sa couverture et aussi parce qu'il avait prit l'habitude malgré lui de dormir dans le lit de l'ancien Serpentard. Après tout cette maudite fenêtre, bien qu'apprécier pendant la journée, était une vraie plaie la nuit et non seulement lorsqu'il pleuvait, les vents froids qui y pénétraient venaient vous glacer le sang entre les veines... Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas la seule raison et peut-être bien qu'Harry commençait à se sentir seul dans cette cellule et que l'odeur du blond qui était restée imprégné dans le lit aidait aussi un peu son choix, mais tout de même. Si jamais quelqu'un lui demandait il dénierait sans aucune hésitation !

Le brunet se leva rapidement et enfila une nouvelle tunique pour la journée. Il était tout de même en très grande forme ce matin, malgré l'heure désagréable, puisque c'était une journée de visite aujourd'hui, ou du moins c'est ce que Billy Parker lui avait annoncé hier en fin d'après midi. Il était plutôt enthousiasmé à l'idée de finalement pouvoir revoir Hermione et Ron en personne même si celà faisait à peine deux semaines depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Il avait bien réussi à leur transmettre des parcelles d'information sur la prison grâce au sort de transfert de pensée, mais ce sort requierait beaucoup d'énergie et ne pouvait transmettre que quelques bribes d'informations à la fois. Ça serait un changement très apprécié de finalement revoir leurs visages.

Bien entendue, Harry n'avait pas vraiment à se plaindre ces temps-ci puisque Billy s'était mis dans la tête de lui tenir compagnie le plus possible depuis que Malfoy avait été mis en isolement. Le brunet appréciait beaucoup le vieil homme, même si celui-ci ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais le fait d'avoir toujours quelqu'un à ses cotés l'avait quelques peu ralentis dans ses recherches. Évidemment, s'il avait été seul, il se serait probablement attiré encore plus d'ennuis, mais tout de même. De toute façon, Harry avait la forte impression que Billy n'était pas seulement à ses cotés pour sa seule protection, mais aussi parce qu'il s'ennuyait probablement de Malfoy. Étrangement, le vieil homme semblait extrêmement protecteur de l'ancien Serpentard et même si Harry ne comprenait pas complètement son attachement, il se disait qu'il devait bien celà à son compagnon de cellule pour avoir pris le blâme à sa place.

Malgré l'animosité qui les avait habités à Poudlard, l'ancien Gryffondor n'arrivait pas vraiment à ressentir la même colère qui l'avait autrefois envahi à chaque fois que le nom Malfoy retentissait à ses oreilles. Le blond semblait avoir changé énormément depuis son départ de l'école des sorciers et Harry l'avait remarqué même avant de se retrouvé pris ici dans cette mission étrange. Bien entendu, celà ne changeait rien pour l'instant puisque peu importe ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à l'égard du prisonnier qui vivait avec lui, la mission devait venir avant tout et le brunet doutait grandement que Malfoy serait très enthousiasmé à l'idée de l'aider. Une chose à la fois après tout, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il s'inquiétait pour le blond ces temps-ci. Il avait entendu des rumeurs très peu rassurante au sujet de cette salle d'isolement. Billy refusait d'en parler catégoriquement, mais plusieurs autres prisonniers murmuraient entre eux lorsqu'ils se trouvaient loin des gardes. Des murmures qui parlaient de détraqueurs et d'autres choses encore pire encore qu'Harry ne comprenait tout simplement pas.

Son séjour à l'infirmerie lui avait au moins appris quelques petites choses au sujet de la prison. Les sections qui séparaient le quartier des prisonniers et celui des gardes et autres accommodements de la prison étaient protégés par des points d'identifications magiques. Chaque barrières étaient probablement reliées à la signature magique des gardiens et aucun prisonniers ne pouvaient espérés les franchir sans être accompagné par l'un d'entre eux. Heureusement pour le brunet, Hermione était très renseignée au sujet de telles barrières et elle pourrait très certainement lui en dire plus aujourd'hui lors de leur rencontre, mais pour l'instant le survivant avait dû se contenter des salles communes des prisonniers et de la cour extérieure seulement, ce qui ne lui avait pas appris grand chose malheureusement.

Il avait aussi dû se choisir une occupation puisque chaque prisonnier devait se rendre utile d'une manière ou d'une autre dans cet établissement. Les choix étaient moindres, étant donnés que la plupart des postes les plus en demande étaient tous comblés depuis longtemps. Billy par exemple avait le privilège de s'occuper de la seule bibliothèque de l'endroit. Une tâche assez simple et qui lui donnait accès à plusieurs livres. Aucun d'un grand intérêt pour ce qui en ait d'Harry, mais tout de même mieux que la tâche de faire la lessive dont le brunet avait hérité. Au moins il n'était pas seul à la tâche et celà passait le temps. Il avait demandé au vieil homme quelles tâches Malfoy avait récoltées, mais n'avait eu droit qu'à un léger sourire mystérieux que Billy semblait avoir pratiqué à la perfection.

Harry fut sortit de ses pensées au bruit de la porte de sa cellule qui s'ouvrit avec fracas. Aucun garde ne semblait surveillé les aller et venu des prisonniers le matin, ce qui continuait de l'étonner à chaque fois. Les portes des cellules restaient ouverte en quasi-permanence pendant la journée, excepter lors du comptage qui avait lieux deux fois par jours afin de s'assurer que personne ne manquait à l'appel. Heureusement pour lui, et pour certains autres prisonniers aussi, tout le monde pouvait fermer d'eux même leur propre cellule si jamais ils voulaient rester seuls ou avoir un peu d'intimité pendant la journée. Celà lui avait été utile une fois ou deux lorsque Sirov et ses compagnons avait décidés de profiter d'un de des moments où il était seul pour essayer quelque chose contre lui. Non pas que ces types lui faisaient peur, mais il n'avait aucune envie de finir en isolement à son tour, après que Malfoy se soit sacrifié pour lui si l'on peut dire. Il savait assez bien après tout qu'il ne pourrait compter sur l'aide d'aucun des gardes si jamais les choses tournaient mal et aussi qu'il devrait faire attention à son usage de magie sans baguette dans ces lieux. Il en avait déjà suffisamment abusé jusqu'à maintenant.

Le brunet quitta donc sa cellule après avoir fait son lit - jeté le tas de couverte par dessus le matelas d'un geste brusque - et se dirigea vers l'énorme salle commune qui servait aux prisonniers de cantines. Arrivé dans la grande salle, Harry s'arrêta un moment pour admiré le soleil qui jetait maintenant quelques rayons gênés au travers des nombreuses fenêtres qui ornaient la salle. C'était bien une des seules pièces qui avaient de grandes fenêtres comme celles-ci. Les fenêtres se trouvaient beaucoup trop haut sur les murs pour que quiconque y aient accès et offraient une lumière assez forte pour que toutes activités soient bien vue par chacun des gardes qui se trouvaient dans la salle. C'était sûrement la seule raison pour laquelle ces fenêtres se trouvaient ici d'ailleurs.

Il laissa ses yeux émeraudes arpentés la pièce avec un sourire au lèvres. C'était aussi l'une des seules pièces qui était aussi joliment décoré. Plusieurs tableaux ornaient les murs, certains montraient d'anciens directeurs de prison aux airs lugubres qui avaient dû provenir d'Azkaban, mais d'autres montraient des scènes plus joyeuse comme des montagnes entouré d'une neige blanche ou de champs remplie de fleurs. Pas vraiment des scènes qu'on s'attendent à voir dans une prison, mais le brunet les trouvaient particulièrement réconfortantes par moment.

" Harry ! Par ici ! " Lui lança une voix familière d'une table située sur sa droite.

Harry détourna les yeux des décorations et se tourna vers la voix de Billy. L'homme aux cheveux châtain orné de gris ici et là lui faisait signe de la main pour qu'il vienne le rejoindre. Le brunet lui renvoya un signe à son tour et alla s'asseoir à ses cotés en souriant.

" Tu m'as l'air de très bonne humeur ce matin, mon petit ! Est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière ? " Lui demanda le vieil homme en fourrant sa cuillère dans une espèce de gruau étrange dans le bol devant lui.

Harry fit une moue de dédain en regardant la substance dans le bol en espérant qu'autre chose allait apparaître devant lui. Le système de cantine de la prison fonctionnait plus ou moins sur le même principe que celui de Poudlard. La nourriture apparaissait d'elle même devant les prisonniers, excepter qu'à l'encontre de Poudlard, personnes n'avaient vraiment le choix de ce qu'ils pourraient manger. Malheureusement pour lui, aussitôt qu'il se fut assit, un énorme bol de gruau à la couleur légèrement verdâtre apparut devant lui. Au moins, il eut tout de même droit aussi à un verre de jus de citrouille pour faire descendre le tout.

" C'est la journée des visites, non ? " Répondit Harry après avoir prit une gorgée de son verre et en tentant d'ignorer l'odeur qui provenait de son bol.

Billy le regarda d'un regard amusé qui lui rappela légèrement Dumbledore pendant un instant. Le vieux prisonnier semblait toujours trouvé extrêmement drôle son dégoût envers la nourriture qui leur était servi ici.

" Tu attends quelqu'un ? "

" Oui, mes deux meilleurs amis sont supposés venir aujourd'hui. " Annonça-t-il en prenant sa cuillère et en s'apprêtant à prendre une bouchée de cette substance inconnue. " Toi, est-ce que tu attends quelqu'un ? " Demanda-t-il juste avant de finalement se lancer et d'enfoncer une cuillère pleine au fond de sa gorge.

Harry se força à avaler le tout en vitesse, mais malgré tout il sentit des larmes lui montés aux yeux et un haut le coeur le frappé de plein fouet au goût abject qui l'envahit soudainement. Sa réaction fut accueilli par un grand éclat de rire sur sa droite et par un léger coup d'encouragement dans son dos. Le brunet élança un bras rapide vers son gobelet de jus et l'avala d'une seule traite en repoussant le plus loin possible son bol.

" Bah... Comment peux-tu avaler un truc pareille ? " Fini-t-il par dire en tournant des yeux abasourdis vers Billy.

" On s'y fait à la longue, tu verras bien. " Répondit l'homme aux cheveux châtain en prenant une nouvelle grosse bouchée du gruau qui se trouvait dans son bol.

Le brunet le regarda faire avec une fascination horrifié en voyant son compagnon avalé le tout sans aucun problème pour ensuite replanté sa cuillère et se resservir de nouveau. Harry ne comprendrait définitivement jamais comment l'homme pouvait même survivre à une telle diète, mais bon à chacun sa façon !

" Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Est-ce que tu attends quelqu'un aujourd'hui ? " Redemanda Harry pour tenter de se changer les idées un peu.

Des yeux d'un brun noisette se fixèrent aux siens et le brunet crut y voir une étincelle de remord y apparaître, mais avant qu'il n'aie ne le temps de dire quoique ce soit une nouvelle voix les interrompit.

" Hé Parker ! Est-ce que tu as vu Draco dans les alentours récemment ? On avait rendez-vous hier après-midi et il ne s'est jamais pointé. "

Harry détourna son attention de Billy pour examiné le nouveau venu. C'était un jeune prisonnier d'à peu près son âge avec des cheveux courts en bataille d'un blond plutôt foncé. Il avait une allure assez ordinaire, mais ses yeux d'un vert brillant captaient tout de suite votre attention. Le brunet pouvait aussi apercevoir le début d'un tatouage qui semblait disparaître sous le col de sa tunique. Le regard du jeune homme était fixé intensément sur Billy avec une expression d'espoir impatient sur le visage.

" Tu n'as donc pas entendu les nouvelles, Steven ? "

Le survivant fut surpri d'entendre le ton de voix agacé que Billy utilisa pour répondre à cet homme. Il était tellement habitué à sa voix chaleureuse et accueillante que le changement d'attitude le déstabilisa un instant. Sa curiosité redoubla par contre et il regarda le nouveau venu d'un oeil nouveau pour tenté de voir qu'est-ce qui pouvait rendre le vieil homme aussi irritable.

" Quelles nouvelles ? Bon d'accord, je sais bien que c'est lui qui décide s'il vient ou non, mais tout de même il aurait pu au moins m'avertir, non ? " Demanda le blond d'une voix rapide et légèrement agacé à son tour. Puis il surprit Harry en changeant complètement d'attitude et en ajoutant d'une voix presque suppliante, " Non, c'est vrai je suis désolé ! Il peut faire ce qu'il veut après tout. Ne lui dit pas que je me suis plaint ou quoique ce soit d'accord ? Dit lui seulement de me contacter si jamais il change d'avis, ok ? "

Le brunet aperçut le vieil homme levé les yeux au ciel en voyant l'expression implorante que Steven fixait à présent sur lui. Il commençait à se demander vraiment de quoi ce type parlait au juste, mais il semblait tellement désespéré, qu'il se dit qu'il était aussi bien d'éclairer un peu sa lanterne puisque Billy semblait maintenant décidé à l'ignorer et à simplement manger son gruau en paix.

" Malfoy est en isolement depuis maintenant six jours. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il ne s'est pas présenté à votre rendez-vous. " Adressa-t-il au jeune homme. Il entendit le vieil homme soupirer à ses côtés, mais dû l'ignorer lorsque deux yeux d'un vert éclatants se fixèrent soudainement aux siens. Une expression soulagée apparut sur le visage du blond puis se transforma en méfiance en moins d'une seconde en voyant qui lui avait adressé la parole.

" T'es qui toi au juste ? "

Harry fut de nouveau surprit par le brusque changement de tonalité de la conversation. Steven le regardait maintenant avec une pointe d'agressivité qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il fronça les sourcils légèrement et jeta un regard curieux vers Billy. Celui-ci ne fit que lui lancer un regard amusé et un léger haussement d'épaule, l'air de dire qu'il s'était lui-même embarqué dans cette histoire donc qu'il se débrouille lui-même pour s'en sortir.

" Hmm... " Commença l'ancien Gryffondor d'un air incertain. Il détestait avoir à se présenter puisque son nom évoquait toujours des réactions dont il se serait très certainement passé. " Harry Potter. Je suis le nouveau compagnon de cellule de Malfoy. " Fini-t-il en se disant que de toute façon ce type allait bientôt le savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Comme il s'y attendait, le regard de Steven dévia légèrement vers son front comme pour s'assurer qu'il disait vrai.

" Je vois... " Commenta le blond en ne perdant pas son regard méfiant et en redoublant le look avec un air hautain. " Et bien, tu lui diras que Steven aimerait lui parler lorsqu'il sortira. Tu crois pouvoir faire ça ? "

Harry sentit toute sa compassion pour ce jeune arrogant s'envolé et il lui envoya un regard froid en retour. " Oui, je crois bien que ce soit dans mes capacités. " Fut la seule réponse qu'il lui donna et il fut plus que ravi lorsque Steven tourna les talons et s'en alla s'asseoir à une autre table éloignée.

" Non, mais c'est quoi son problème à lui ? " Marmonna Harry d'un air renfrogné en oubliant sa bonne humeur d'un peu plus tôt. Un léger rire sur sa droite le fit se retourner et il vit de nouveau les yeux noisette de Billy le regarder d'un air amusé.

" Tu as eu la grande joie de rencontré notre charmant et attentionné Steven Dubord ! Un vrai plaisir à chaque fois, tu verras. " Lui dit le vieil homme avec une voix remplie de sarcasme amusé.

Le survivant retourna son attention vers Steven qui commençait son repas un peu plus loin et lui jeta un regard mauvais.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut à Malfoy de toute façon ? " Demanda-t-il en sentant une pointe d'irritation naître au fond de son ventre sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi.

" Tu n'auras qu'à le lui demander ! " Lui répondit Billy en riant de plus belle sans qu'Harry ne comprenne trop pourquoi.

_' Non, mais c'est quoi leurs problèmes aujourd'hui ?! ' _ Pensa Harry qui devenait de plus en plus irrité. Au moins il pourrait voir ses vrais amis bientôt et à cette idée, il retrouva légèrement sa bonne humeur.

_À suivre..._

_Note de l'auteure : _

_Coucou ! Bon désolé du léger retard, j'essaie normalement d'updater à chaque deux semaines, mais j'ai eu un petit problème d'ordinateur cette semaine et j'ai dû tout formater. À cause de celà j'ai donc dû recommencer ce chapitre du début. Je voulais aussi inclure la rencontre d'Harry et de ses amis dans ce chapitre, mais vous auriez dû attendre encore plus longtemps donc je me suis dit que ceci vous ferait au moins patienter un peu =) Le prochain chapitre commencera avec cette scène et devrait aussi inclure le retour de Draco avec notre charmant Gryffondor !_

_Oh et je tiens aussi à expliqué mon choix pour la forme d'animagi de Draco. Je sais que la plupart des gens le voit plutôt comme un serpent ou un truc du genre, mais honnêtement je trouve que les renards sont des animaux très élégants, intelligents, gracieux et rusée comme notre petit Serpentard préféré donc j'espère que ça ne vous déçoit pas trop =p_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et je tiens à remercier tous les gens qui m'ont laisser de beaux messages encourageants ! Ça m'a énormément motivé surtout lorsque j'ai dû tout recommencer du début haha ! Donc continuer comme ça et dites moi ce que vous en penser !_

_Merci encore ! _

_xxxxx_

_Kimmy15_


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

**Attention **: ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si ça vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!

**Pairing **: H/D et peut-être d'autres.

**Résumé :** Draco Malfoy est en prison depuis déjà un an lorsqu'un jour son univers se retrouve encore plus chambouler par son nouveau compagnon de cellule Harry Potter! Mais qu'est-ce qu'Harry fait là au juste?

**Chapitre 7 :**

La fin d'après-midi était finalement arrivé et Harry se retrouvait maintenant à attendre impatiemment l'arrivée de ses deux meilleurs amis dans la salle des visites. Il en profita tout de même pour observer la pièce en attendant. C'était une très grande salle contenant plusieurs petites tables éparpiller dans des coins stratégiques afin que les gardes de sécurités aient une vue d'ensemble sur tout le monde en tout temps. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait aussi cinq grillages donnant accès aux prisonniers détenus au niveau de sécurité maximum la chance de pouvoir recevoir des visites, mais sans leur donné accès physique à qui que ce soit.

Contrairement aux autres salles de la prison qu'il avait vu jusqu'à maintenant, cette pièce était grandement ensoleillée et contenait un grand nombre de gigantesques plantes et décorations toutes plus somptueuses les unes que les autres. Peut-être était-ce pour ne pas effrayer les visiteurs potentiels, mais c'était tout de même étonnant de voir un tel luxe dans une prison aussi mal vue que celle-ci.

Harry détourna son attention de son observation et fixa avec avidité l'entrée des visiteurs. Plusieurs étaient déjà arrivés et étaient déjà attablés avec leurs familles ou conjoint prisonnier. Il se surprit à sentir un brin d'anxiété se former dans son ventre et se mit à jouer avec les menottes qui lui enserrait les poignets pour se changer les idées.

Finalement, un éclair de cheveux roux capta son regard et un large sourire prit forme sur ces lèvres. Il aperçut ensuite les longs cheveux frisés d'Hermione franchir la porte. " Ron ! Hermione ! Par ici ! " S'écria-t-il en gesticulant avec ces mains. Ses meilleurs amis de longue date lui renvoyèrent son sourire et se dépêchèrent de venir le rejoindre à sa table.

Avant même de pouvoir réagir, il se retrouva étouffé par les deux bras surprenament fort de la petite brunette qui l'asphixia presque en l'enlaçant. " Tu nous manques tellement, Harry ! "

" Reculez tout de suite, madame ! Aucun contact avec les détenus ! " Résonna aussitôt une voix forte provenant d'un des gardes.

Hermione le relâcha et retourna s'asseoir aux cotés de Ron tout en jetant un regard mécontent envers le garde qui l'avait interrompu. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait. Il était tout simplement trop heureux de les revoir pour laisser sa bonne humeur s'envolé suite à cette intervention.

" Alors, comment ça se passe à l'intérieur ? " Demanda le rouquin tout en parcourant la pièce de ses yeux bleus d'un regard méfiant. D'entre ces deux meilleurs amis, Ron avait été celui qui avait montré le plus d'appréhension face à cette mission. Il n'avait absolument aucune confiance face aux prisonniers peu importe la raison de leurs emprisonnements. Évidemment, Hermione était toujours plus portée à donner une deuxième chance aux gens, mais même celle-ci ne s'était tout de même pas montré très chaude à l'idée de son incarcération.

" Ça peut aller. " Répondit Harry d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante. " Je me suis fait quelques alliés à l'intérieur donc je me tiens loin des ennuis le plus possible. C'est plutôt difficile de trouvé quoique ce soit en lien à ce qui nous intéresse avec le peu d'accès que j'ai, mais je crois avoir trouver une piste assez intéressante. "

" Ah, oui ? " Lui demanda aussitôt Hermione avec de grands yeux intéressés.

Le brunet jeta un regard circulaire aux alentours afin de s'assurer que personne ne leur portait attention, puis il se rapprocha légèrement afin d'être bien entendu. " Je crois que ça à un lien avec la * salle d'isolement *." Murmurra-t-il en faisant un léger signe de ces mains comme pour accentuer le mot. " Je suis persuadé qu'ils y cachent des détraqueurs. "

" C'est illégal, ils n'ont pas le droit. " Rétorqua aussitôt Ron d'un murmure outré.

" Est-ce que tu en es bien certain, Harry ? Ce n'est peut-être que des rumeurs. " Ajouta Hermione d'un air incertain malgré l'once d'inquiétude qui apparut dans ces yeux bruns.

" Je ne les ai pas vu moi-même, non , mais plusieurs détenus m'en ont parlés. Ils m'ont aussi racontés que quelque chose d'encore pire que celà se produisait dans cette salle, mais tout le modne semble terrorisé à la simple idée d'en parler. " Répondit le survivant en soupirant légèrement en constatant à quel point ces paroles sonnaient incertaines même à lui-même. " De toute façon j'en saurai plus bien assez tôt. Malfoy doit revenir d'isolement demain. S'il a été en contact avec des détraqueurs les signes ne pourront pas mentir. " Ajouta Harry en pianotant sur la table du bout des doigts distraitement. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'expression de surprise complète qui envahit le visage de ses deux amis.

" Quoi ? " " Malfoy ? " Dirent-ils les deux en même temps d'une voix forte qui fit sursauter l'ancien Gryffondor.

Harry réalisa soudainement qu'il ne les avait toujours pas informés d'avec qui il partageait sa cellule.

" Hum... " Commença-t-il vaguement. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir la réaction que cette nouvelle aurait sur ses vieux amis, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix après tout. " Malfoy est mon compagnon de cellule. " Il ajouta ensuite d'une voix rapide en voyant le visage de Ron s'empourpé rapidement sous la colère ou l'agitation, " C'est beaucoup moins pire que ce que tu penses, Ron ! C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui si ce n'est pas moi en isolement en ce moment même ! "

Hermione déposa une main qu'elle voulait calmante sur le bras de Ron. Elle savait très bien comment son mari prendrait la chose. Contrairement à elle et à Harry, Ron ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de tout ce que le jeune Malfoy avait pu leur faire lorsqu'ils étaient encore à l'école. De plus, sa haine reposait encore plus loin pour tout ce qui concernait la famille Malfoy en général. C'était une haine qui remontait à plusieurs générations pour tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire contre sa famille. La brunette, tant qu'à elle, n'était pas du genre à généraliser et bien qu'elle en voulait encore à Draco pour ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard, elle s'était tenu informée sur les faits et gestes du Serpentard pendant les années suivantes et avait bien constaté qu'il n'était plus le même.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, c'est grâce à lui si tu n'es pas en isolement ? Tu nous as dis que tout se passait bien. " Interrompit-elle en voyant que Ron voulait prendre parole. Il valait mieux qu'il se calme un peu avant de le laissé parler. Elle remarqua aussitôt un air inconfortable s'installer sur les traits d'Harry suite à sa question et sa curiosité augmenta encore plus.

Harry n'avait aucune envie de relater la scène horrible qui s'était produite dans les douches de l'établissement et encore moins d'avouer que c'était en partie de sa faute. Il essaya donc de ne raconter que l'essentiel. " Disons seulement que je me suis mis moi-même dans le pétrin i peu près une semaine de cela et que Malfoy est intervenu. " Dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait assuré. Il vit aussitôt les sourcils d'Hermione se froncer en signe qu'elle n'était toujours pas satisfaite de sa réponse et il se dépêcha donc d'ajouter rapidement pour changer le sujet. " Ce qui m'amène à un autre point très important. Hermione il faut que tu te renseigne sur un type qui travail ici. Je ne connais pas son nom au complet, mais c'est très probablement le gardien principal de cette prison. On l'appelle le garde Peters. Ce type n'est vraiment pas net et je crois qu'il est en lien direct avec tout ce qui se passe entre ces murs. " Heureusement pour lui, sa tactique sembla avoir fonctionné puisqu'il reconnu immédiatement cet air d'écolière curieuse qui caractérisait la brunette à chaque fois qu'un professeur lui conférait une tâche importante.

" Le garde Peters, tu dis ? J'ai pourtant étudié avec soins la liste d'employé de la prison et ce nom ne me dit rien... " Répondit-elle en se frottant légèrement le menton, comme perdue dans ses pensées. " Je devrais regardé cela une fois à la maison. " Fini-t-elle en sortant un calepin de sa bourse et en inscrivant soigneusement le nom sur une feuille.

Ron semblait s'être calmé, mais ses lèvres restaient figées en une moue fâchée. " Ça explique pourquoi * elle * était là du moins. " Se marmonna-t-il à lui-même en fixant le sol d'un air mécontent avec ses bras croisés sur lui-même tel un enfant qu'on aurait contrarié.

Harry lui jeta un regard curieux. " De qui tu parles ? "

Son meilleur ami daigna finalement relever les yeux vers lui. " Narcissa Malfoy. Elle attendait en ligne pour venir ici un peu avant nous, mais ils lui ont dit de partir. "

" Oh... " Le brunet fonça les sourcils en entendant cela. La mère de Malfoy venait donc toujours visité son fils même après tout ce temps. Il s'en voulut tout de suite après avoir pensé cela. Bien sur qu'elle venait toujours le visiter, c'était sa mère après tout ! Il sentit un certain remord à l'idée que c'était par sa faute si la rencontre n'avait pas eu lieu. Il devrait s'assuré d'informer son compagnon de cellule de sa visite lorsqu'il reviendrait le lendemain. C'était la moindre des choses à faire après tout.

" Dix minutes avant la fin des visites " Résonna soudainement une voix incorporelle dans la salle.

Le visage de Ron s'assombrit soudainement. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps avec Harry et il l'avait passé à bouder dans son coin à cause de Malfoy. Il serra les poings et se résolut à essayer de convaincre encore une fois son meilleur ami de changer d'idée. " Tu es sûr que c'est bien ce que tu veux faire ? Il n'est pas trop tard pour changé d'idée, tu sais ? On peut essayer une autre tactique après tout et tu pourrais sortir de cet endroit dès aujourd'hui ! " Il vit le regard d'Hermione se tourné vers lui avec une certainement exaspération dans ces yeux et Harry lever les yeux au ciel. Il aurait essayé au moins !

" Ron... Tu sais autant que moi qu'aucune des autres méthodes n'a fonctionné jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne peux pas laisser des centaines de personnes disparaître entre ces murs à chaque année et fermer les yeux là-dessus ! Même si se sont des criminels, ils ne méritent pas tous d'y passer ! " Répondit fermement Harry en regardant directement dans les yeux bleus clairs de son ami. Ils avaient eu cette discussion des dizaines de fois auparavant et Ron avait toujours réussis à le faire retarder son plan, mais en voyant les statistiques le mois dernier - plus de 60 suicides avaient été répertorier, mais aucun corps n'avait été extrait de l'enceinte de la prison - le brunet ne pouvait plus retarder encore plus.

Hermione déposa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son mari. Elle savait que Ron comprenait les raisons de cette mission et qu'au fond il était vraiment fier de ce qu'Harry faisait, mais le rouquin craignait plus que tout au monde de perdre son meilleur ami dans cet établissement. Il avait déjà perdu deux de ses frères lors de la guerre et une nouvelle perte telle que celle-ci - il comptait le brunet comme faisant partie entière de sa famille après tout- le tuerait tout simplement.

" Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose avec laquelle tu aurais besoin d'aide avant qu'on ne parte, Harry ? " Ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire vers son plus vieil ami en le voyant avoir l'air si triste pendant qu'il regardait Ron. Ses yeux d'un vert d'émeraudes se fixèrent aussitôt aux siens et elle y lut cet air déterminé qui appartenait clairement au * survivant * lorsqu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

" Oui. Ces runes que je t'ai envoyées. Est-ce que tu leur as trouvé une signification ? " Demanda-t-il d'un air intéressé. " Elles parcourent l'entièreté des murs de l'enceinte auxquels j'ai eu accès. "

Un éclair de fascination apparut dans les yeux bruns d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne réponde. " Oui ! Oh, Harry comment ai-je pu oubliée de t'en parler avant ! " Commença-t-elle d'un air excité. " C'est la première fois que j'en vois des aussi complexes, mais ce qui est vraiment étrange est qu'elles ne semblent être reliées à personne. Normalement, de telles runes à l'intérieur d'un lieu de contention, sont reliés à la personne qui contrôle les lieux. Par exemple, ici, elles devraient être reliées au directeur de l'établissement, mais ces runes semblent être une part entière de la structure. "

Harry regarda Hermione avec des yeux clairement confus. " Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que tu viens de me dire, Mione. "

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel. Ron non plus n'avait rien comprit lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué. " Ces runes sont ce qui contient et répertorie la magie dans tout l'enceinte. C'est grâce à elle que personne ne peut s'échapper par exemple, ou entrer sans autorisation. Ce sont des barrières magiques invisibles comme à Poudlard. " En voyant l'air confus qui ne se dissipait toujours pas des yeux verts de son ami, elle décida de simplifier encore plus. " Même si quelqu'un réussissait à percer un trou béant à l'intérieur de ces murs, ça ne changerait rien. Il y aurait toujours une barrière magique qui empêcherait quiconque de la franchir. "

" Oooh ! Maintenant, je comprends. " Répondit Harry avec un léger sourire gêné de ne pas tout de suite avoir compri. " Et tu dis que normalement ces barrières sont reliées à quelqu'un en position de force ? C'est bien cela ? Alors pourquoi ne sont-elles pas reliées au directeur ? "

" C'est ce que je ne comprends pas encore. " Répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. " Pour générer une telle force, le sorcier en position dominante devrait avoir accès à un pouvoir immense comme Dumbledore à Poudlard, mais le directeur ici ne doit pas être assez fort pour un tel exploit, alors ils ont dû relier les runes à quelques choses d'autres... " Elle saisit les mains du brunet entre les siennes afin d'être sûr qu'il comprenne bien l'ampleur de la situation. " Ces barrières invisibles sont les plus fortes que je n'aie jamais vue Harry, c'est comme ça qu'ils font pour empêcher même les meilleurs aurores d'y pénétrer sans leur autorisation. "

" Alors nous devons absolument trouver d'où elles tirent toute cette force ! " Rétorqua l'ancien Gryffondor avec détermination.

" J'ai déjà contacté quelques uns des meilleurs en ce domaine au ministère, mais je n'ai toujours pas eu de nouvelles. Je te tiens au courant aussitôt que j'en ai, mais Harry... Soit prudent. J'ai vraiment l'impression que quelque chose d'horrible se trame entre ses murs... " Ajouta-t-elle en serrant de nouveau les mains du brunet tendrement entre les siennes.

Ron ajouta ses propres mains par dessus celles d'Hermione et rencontra les yeux émeraudes de son meilleur ami avec inquiétude. " Je suis d'accord avec Hermione, Harry. Soit prudent. Je sais que je ne peux pas te faire changer d'idée et pour cette raison, je vais faire de mon mieux pour t'aider. " Dit le rouquin en envoyant un sourire au survivant. " Je vais demander aux autres aurores dans notre unité d'essayer de retracer certains des anciens détenus qui ont été relâchés et de voir ce qu'ils pourraient avoir à nous dire d'intéressant. "

Harry envoya un sourire radieux à ses deux meilleurs amis. Il était tellement content d'avoir pu les voir aujourd'hui. Il se sentait soudainement bien moins seul. " Merci de votre aide. "

" Les visites sont terminées ! Tout le monde doit maintenant quitté la salle ! Merci de votre compréhension. "

Harry soupira en entendant la voix résonné dans la salle. Il serra les mains de ses amis un peu plus fort dans les siennes avant de les relâcher et de leurs envoyés un autre sourire qu'il voulait rassurant. Il se leva en même temps qu'eux. " Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout va bien se passer et bien plus tôt qu'on ne le croit tout sera rentré dans l'ordre et je pourrais finalement sortir d'ici. "

Hermione lui retourna son sourire et l'ensserra dans ses bras rapidement avant de reculer tranquillement vers la porte de sortie. Ron, tant qu'à lui, avait l'air beaucoup moins certain de la situation, mais il retourna tout de même son sourire au brunet et lui serra la main un long moment avant de suivre sa femme vers la sortie.

Harry regarda ses deux meilleurs amis quittés la salle avec une certaine tristesse. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était la bonne chose à faire, mais tout de même... Le monde extérieur commençait à lui manqué terriblement. Au moins il avait trouvé une bonne piste à suivre aujourd'hui et demain il pourrait constaté de lui-même si cette histoire de détraqueurs étaient réelles ou non. Il espérait quand même au fond de lui que ce n'était qu'une grande mise en scène de la part des autres détenus et qu'il retrouvait un Malfoy d'une bonne humeur insupportable le lendemain...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain sembla se passé comme au ralenti. D'après ce que Billy lui avait dit, Malfoy ne reviendrait que très tard de son séjour en isolement. C'était toujours ainsi que les choses se passaient. Lorsque le brunet l'avait questionné un peu plus sur la condition dans laquelle l'ancien Serpentard risquait de revenir, le vieil homme avait paru presque triste et lui avait seulement dit de s'attendre au pire. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'Harry aurait espéré même si cela confirmerait au moins ces doutes à propos des détraqueurs. Il continuait de sentir le remord le ronger de l'intérieur, mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Lorsque le soleil se coucha finalement et que tout les détenus se firent demandés de retourner à leurs cellules pour le comptage du soir, le brunet fut surprit de constater que Malfoy n'était toujours pas revenu. Il commença à s'inquiéter. Peut-être s'était-il trompé finalement et que le blond ne reviendrait que le lendemain ? Ou peut-être que l'ancien Serpentard avait réussi d'une manière quelconque à enrager une nouvelle fois l'un des gardes et qu'il s'était mérité une semaine de plus dans cet endroit ? Ou encore qu'il avait subi le même sort que tout les autres détenus qui semblait disparaître et qu'on le déclarerait suicidé dans quelques temps...

Harry frissonna d'horreur à sa dernière idée et tâcha aussitôt d'oublié la seule pensée d'une telle chose. Il se laissa tomber durement sur le lit qu'il avait occupé toute cette semaine. Ce n'était pas le sien, mais pour l'instant il n'avait vraiment pas envie de retourné sur sa propre couchette de l'autre coté de la pièce. Le bruit tonitruant de toutes les portes de cellules qui se refermaient en même temps pour la nuit le fit sursauter légèrement.

" Extinction des feux ! " Clama une voix au travers de toute la prison.

Le brunet se retrouva dans le noir une seconde plus tard. La seule clarté qui pénétrait encore dans sa cellule se trouvait à être la faible lueur de la lune qui traversait à peine au travers de la petite fenêtre. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos et tâcha de ne pas trop s'imaginer pour quelles raisons Malfoy n'était toujours pas revenu. Ces yeux d'un vert d'émeraudes se posèrent d'eux même sur une petite craque qui parcourait le plafond et il resta là immobile à la fixer. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'à maintenant, mais l'idée que le blond ne revienne jamais lui semblait soudain incroyablement douloureuse. Ce n'était peut-être pas le type le plus sympathique au monde, mais l'ancien Serpentard était tout de même une constante dans sa vie depuis des années et il ne méritait certainement pas de finir sa vie dans cette prison horrible.

Harry laissa un soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres et enfoui sa tête sous le petit oreiller qu'il y avait sur le lit. Il était resté allonger au même endroit pendant plus d'une heure en espérant entendre des pas se rapprocher, mais après tout ce temps il devait bien se faire à l'idée que personne ne viendrait à une heure pareille. Il ferma donc les yeux et essaya de s'endormir tant bien que mal.

Juste au moment où le sommeil commençait finalement à l'envahir, il crut entendre un murmure au loin. Il se releva rapidement sur la couchette et tendit l'oreille.

" Allez, avance plus vite que ça ! J'ai pas que ça à faire ! " Entendit le brunet suivit de bruits de pas qui venait dans la direction de sa cellule.

Un soulagement intense le submergea lorsqu'il vit finalement deux silhouettes, dont une aux cheveux clairement blond, s'arrêter devant la porte de la cellule. Il faisait beaucoup trop noir pour qu'il puisse vraiment observer l'étendu des dégâts sur Malfoy, mais celui-ci avait bien réussi à marcher jusqu'ici donc ça ne devait pas être si terrible, non ?

Le garde ouvrit lentement la porte tout en jetant un regard méfiant sur Harry en constatant qu'il n'était pas endormi. Il poussa ensuite rudement Malfoy à l'intérieur qui tituba légèrement et tomba sur le sol.

" Non, mais c'est quoi votre problème ! " S'exclama Harry en se levant rapidement pour aider le blond à se relever.

Le garde lui répondit par un sourire mauvais avant de verrouillé la porte à l'aide de sa baguette et de filer en vitesse.

" Enfoiré... " Marmonna le brunet en s'agenouillant aux cotés de Malfoy qui n'avait toujours pas bouger d'un poil à part pour se recroquevillé sur lui-même. Dans cette position Harry n'arrivait pas à voir le visage du blond, mais il percevait clairement les légers tremblements qui semblaient secoués sont corps. S'il voulait une confirmation pour les détraqueurs, c'était chose faite maintenant... " Malfoy ? Est-ce que ça va ? " Demanda-t-il en déposant une main sur l'épaule du détenu.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, le survivant serra un peu plus l'épaule du blond. " Malfoy, répond-moi. Est-ce que ça va ? " Murmurra-t-il avec plus d'insistance tout en se rapprochant.

Draco n'avait aucune envie de bouger de sa position, c'était sûrement encore une autre hallucination ou un truc du genre. Non, mais est-ce qu'ils allaient le laissé tranquille à la fin ? Il savait très bien que s'il se décidait à ouvrir les yeux, tout ce qu'il verrait serait encore une fois une vision d'horreur. Les détraqueurs adoraient lui jouer ce genre de tour, mais s'il ignorait la voix assez longtemps ça finissait toujours par passé.

" Malfoy, bordel répond-moi quand je te parle ! " Ajouta la voix et il se sentit secoué par une main sur son épaule.

_' Hm, c'est nouveau ça... ' _Pensa le blond. ' _Peut-être juste un coup d'oeil rapide... ' _ Se convainca-t-il.

Harry commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter devant le manque de réponse totale de son compagnon de cellule. Il n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de le forcer à se retourner si ça continuait comme ça. Juste au moment où il s'était finalement décidé à prendre action, Malfoy releva finalement un peu la tête et deux yeux argentés se fixèrent aux siens.

" Potter ? " Marmonna Malfoy d'une voix rauque comme s'il s'était éreinter la voix en criant.

Le brunet resta sans voix un moment. Le blond était presque méconnaissable, ses cheveux blonds semblaient ternes, sa peau encore plus pâle sous la lumière de la lune, mais ce qui marquait le plus Harry était son regard. Ses yeux argentés semblaient presque sans vie et il y avait une telle douleur en eux qu'il arrivait presqu'à la sentir lui-même. Le blond le fixait sans avoir vraiment l'air de comprendre ce qui se passait.

" Oui, c'est bien moi... Allez viens on va te mettre au lit d'accord ? " Fini-t-il par se convaincre de dire en envoyant un léger sourire vers Malfoy pour le rassurer.

Draco ne comprenait pas. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment revenu d'isolation ? Ces yeux émeraudes qui le fixaient aussi intensément ne pouvait qu'appartenir à Potter. Personne d'autre ne pouvait avoir des yeux aussi parfait. C'était donc vraiment fini ? Il ne put s'empêcher de le confirmer par contre. Si c'était encore une de ces hallucinations, il ne pensait pas pouvoir le prendre. Il concentra le peu de force qui lui restait pour rapprocher son visage de celui de Potter qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Le blond examina attentivement chaque petit détail de son visage. Ça semblait vraiment être lui... Il leva une main hésitante en un dernier test et alla la déposer doucement sur la joue du brunet. Un soupire de soulagement lui échappa en sentant la peau ferme sous ses doigts.

" C'est vraiment fini ? " Fini-t-il par murmurer en replongeant son regard dans ces yeux émeraudes qui étaient maintenant si près de lui et en caressant doucement cette joue comme pour se rassurer lui-même que tout était bien réelle.

Harry n'osait pas bouger ni même respirer en ayant le blond si près de lui qui lui caressait le visage. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir le briser complètement s'il faisait le moindre son. Il n'avait jamais vu Malfoy dans un tel état et ça lui brisait littéralement le coeur en deux. Il pouvait sentir clairement les petits tremblements qui parcourait la main poser sur son visage et ces yeux argentés plonger dans les siens semblaient le supplier de lui fournir une réponse. Il ne pensait pas être capable de formuler un seul mot en ce moment donc il ne fit qu'hocher lentement la tête et attirer le blond vers lui en une caresse rassurante.

Draco enfouie sa tête dans le cou du brunet et inspira grandement en enserrant ce corps bien réelle à son tour. Il tenta de calmer ses tremblements et sa respiration. Il sentit une main se déposer dans son dos et commencer à faire de lents va et vient le long de sa colonne vertébrale qui l'aida à se calmer. Il prit soudainement conscience qu'il était pratiquement assis sur les genoux de Potter et qu'il tremblait comme un enfant, mais en ce moment c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis.

" Je suis tellement désolé, Draco... " Murmurra Harry en enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux blonds de son compagnon et en continuant à lui caresser le dos doucement. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir fait subir un tel sort à Malfoy.

" Désolé de quoi ? " Lui répondit une voix étouffer dans son cou.

" Ça aurait dû être moi. " Il sentit le blond se figer dans ses bras et reculer lentement afin de pouvoir le regarder. Ses yeux argentés avaient l'air d'avoir regagné un peu de vie et il ne tremblait pratiquement plus.

" Ferme-la, Potter. "

" Mais tu - " Il fut interrompu par un doigt qui se posa délicatement sur ses lèvres. Il regarda le blond si près de lui d'un air interrogatif.

" J'ai dit, ferme-la. " Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint une nouvelle fois. Il fronça les sourcils d'un air contrarié, mais le petit sourire amusé qui apparut sur les lèvres pâles de Malfoy le fit changer d'avis.

" Seulement si tu la ferme aussi, Malfoy. " Répliqua-t-il avec des yeux amusés. Il fut récompensé par un léger rire provenant du blond qu'il ressentit jusque dans son torse puisqu'ils étaient encore si près l'un de l'autre.

" Alors, tu comptes dormir sur le sol, Potter ? " lui demanda le blond d'une voix un peu moqueuse qui commençait un peu plus à lui ressembler. " Parce que même si je dois avouer que tu es plutôt confortable, moi j'aimerais bien un vrai lit tu vois. "

Harry secoua la tête d'amusement. " À vos ordres, seigneur et maître ! " Ajouta-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête. Il resserra sa prise autour du blond et murmurra intérieurement un sort pour le rendre plus léger. Malfoy ne se rendrait compte de rien et il aurait l'air d'un vrai balaise face à celui-ci. Il se leva d'un bond en tenant fermement l'ancien Serpentard et alla le déposer doucement dans sa couchette.

" Oh, mais je crois que je pourrais m'habituer assez rapidement à ce genre de traitement ! " Répliqua Draco une fois confortablement installé dans son lit. Du moins aussi confortablement que l'endroit le permettait. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux à présent, mais il savait aussi très bien que le pire était à venir. Les cauchemars horribles ne disparaissait pas avec la salle d'isolement malheureusement.

" Ça va aller ? " Lui demanda Potter qui l'observait avec une certaine inquiétude.

Draco fut vraiment tenté de lui répondre quelque chose de cinglant, lui disant qu'il n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne comme celui-ci lui avait dit si souvent. Il était persuadé qu'il s'en voudrait à mourir le lendemain en réalisant à quel point il avait dû avoir l'air pathétique ce soir, mais tant qu'à y être aussi bien en rajouter un peu plus et avoir une bonne raison de s'en vouloir. C'était seulement Potter après tout, avec son complexe de héro il ne viendrait sûrement pas le lui remettre en plein visage. Il saisit donc le peu de courage qui lui restait encore et se lança.

" Tu crois que tu pourrais dormir avec moi ce soir ? " Demanda-t-il rapidement en fixant intensément son matelas afin de ne pas voir la réaction de l'ancien Gryffondor.

Harry faillit éclater de rire en entendant la question, mais il se retint juste à temps. Ce n'était tellement pas le genre de Malfoy de demander de l'aide à qui que se soit et encore moins à lui. Au lieu de prolonger l'agonie du blond qui fixait encore fermement le vieux matelas, le brunet alla tout simplement chercher son propre oreiller et le balança aux cotés de l'autre. Malfoy le regarda avec un air presque étonné.

" Aussi simple que ça, vraiment ? " Lui demanda-t-il en se tassant dans le fond pour qu'il puisse se faire une place sur la petite couchette conçu pour une seule personne.

" J'aime mieux ton lit de toute façon. " Répliqua Harry en souriant avant d'enfouir sa tête sous son oreiller. Au moins il n'aurait vraiment pas froid ce soir fut la dernière chose à laquel il pensa avant de s'endormir rapidement en sentant la respiration régulière de Malfoy à ses cotés.

_À suivre..._

_Bah ! Finalement ! Je croyais mourir en écrivant la dernière scène. Panne d'inspiration intense haha. C'est vraiment fini maintenant ? Oui merci mon dieu lol ! J'ai vraiment de la difficulté à écrire Draco lorsqu'il est dans un tel état. Je le vois plus comme quelqu'un de fort et bla bla bla, mais bon on a tous des journées merdiques quelques fois =p_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre j'ai tenté d'expliquer un peu plus la raison qu'Harry à d'être en prison mais tout en laissant bien des choses encore dans l'ombre. Je l'ai aussi fait légèrement plus long ! Donc dites moi ce que vous en avez penser ! Merci aussi à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des beaux messages d'encouragements ! Oh et un gros merci à la chanson Iris des goo goo dolls qui m'accompagna pendant ma panne d'inspiration hahaha._

_À Plus ! _

_xxxx_

_Kimmy15_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer : **Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

**Attention :** ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si ça vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!

**Pairing :** H/D et peut-être d'autres.

**Résumé :** Draco Malfoy est en prison depuis déjà un an lorsqu'un jour son univers se retrouve encore plus chambouler par son nouveau compagnon de cellule Harry Potter! Mais qu'est-ce qu'Harry fait là au juste?

**Chapitre 8 :**

Une respiration chaude lui chatouillait doucement le cuir chevelu. Il papillonna légèrement des yeux, surprit de se faire tirer de ce monde entre le sommeil et l'éveil en étant enveloppé dans une telle chaleur. ll s'était rapidement habitué de se réveiller au froid quasi glacial qui accompagnait cette cellule en permanence, mais ce matin était différent. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réveillait avec quelqu'un dans son lit, mais les circonstances ici étaient bien différentes. Ce n'était pas un type bien fait rencontré dans un bar quelconque qu'il avait ramené chez lui pour la nuit. Encore moins l'une des rares relations sérieuses qu'il avait eu au cours des six dernières années. Non, c'était bel et bien Draco Malfoy qui était à moitié enroulé autour de lui ce matin. Leurs jambes s'étaient entremêlées d'elle-mêmes pendant la nuit sûrement dû au peu d'espace qu'il y avait dans cette couchette et il semble que le blond s'était mis bien à l'aise après le seul cauchemar qui avait peuplé ses rêves en attirant Harry contre son torse. Éliminant du même fait le peu d'espace qui les séparait.

Le survivant se surprit lui-même en réalisant qu'il n'avait absolument aucune envie de bouger en ce moment. Il savait très bien que l'alarme du matin allait très bientôt retentir et le sortir assez rapidement de cette ilusion temporaire de tranquillité, mais il se sentait absolument bien en ce moment dans son cocon de chaleur. Bien entendu Malfoy serait très certainement contrarié de se retrouver dans une telle situation en se réveillant et cette pensée lui arracha un léger sourire. Il osa relever légèrement la tête cautieusement, essayant de ne pas réveiller son oreiller personnel du moment et il examina avec attention le visage encore endormi de son ancien rival. Il fut étonné de constater à quel point celui que l'on surnommait auparavant le Prince des Glaces - dû à son comportement si souvent mesquin et désagréable du temps où ils étaient encore tout les deux à Poudlard - avait en fait l'air si paisible lorsqu'il dormait. Son visage en entier semblait complètement détendu. Ses lèvres rouges normalement toujours fixées en un sourire arrogant était maintenant légèrement entrouverte pour laissé filtrer une respiration calme et lente. Ses cheveux, qui était toujours impeccablement coiffé pendant la journée, malgré l'établissement dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous, s'étaient emmêler d'eux mêmes pendant la nuit et pointaient légèrement dans tous les sens, quelques mèches lui retombant doucement sur le front.

Harry se retrouva captivé malgré lui par cette observation impromptu de son compagnon de cellule. Il avait enlevé ses lunettes la veille juste avant de rejoindre l'ancien Serpentard dans sa couchette, mais malgré leur absence il voyait pratiquement à la perfection dû à leur intense proximité. Il ne manqua donc pas de voir ce minuscule froncement de sourcil qui apparut sur le front de l'objet de son observation. Son coeur manqua un battement en sentant le bras du blond le serrer légèrement plus dans sa direction. Sûrement en un mouvement involontaire dû à son réveil imminent. Le brunet se figea en réalisant qu'il allait bientôt avoir entre les mains un cas de mauvaise humeur extrême lorsque Malfoy ouvrirait les yeux et verrait dans quel état ils étaient tous les deux. Un soupire de désagrément s'échappa d'entre les lèvres rouges qu'il observait toujours et le brunet se sentit sourire en voyant un air contrarié apparaître sur les traits du blond qui n'était clairement pas content de se réveiller. Il avait l'air tout simplement adorable avec cet air.

" Mmmh... Encore cinq minutes... " Marmonna Draco en serrant encore plus près de lui cette chaleur invitante qu'il avait entre les bras et en gardant les yeux bien fermés pour pouvoir échapper au réveil encore un peu. Il enfonça son visage dans ce qui semblait être des cheveux et soupira de bonheur en sentant une délicieuse odeur légèrement fruité lui envahir les narines. Il crut percevoir un léger rire émanant de sa source de chaleur personnelle du moment et tout les muscles de son corps semblèrent se crisper à cet instant. L'idée de dormir s'évaporant de son esprit instantanément.

" Je ne t'aurais jamais prit pour le genre calineux, Malfoy. " Entendit-il clairement d'une voix amusée provenant de quelque part sur son épaules, confirmant ce qu'il venait tout juste de comprendre lui-même.

Il se recula d'un bond pour sortir du lit, ne réalisant pas tout de suite que ses jambes étaient encore emmêlées avec celles du brunet et finit par basculer par terre dans un amas de couverture pour tout ses efforts. Son regard argenté lançait des éclairs de mécontentement vers la source de son réveil brutal, mais ne rencontrèrent qu'une paire de yeux émeraudes amusés qui le regardait du haut de sa couchette.

L'alarme du matin traditionnel choisit cet instant précis pour retentirent au travers de toute la prison et une lumière aveuglante, pour si tôt le matin, envahit leur cellule. Draco s'extirpa de la mince couverture en un geste brusque. " Tu parles d'une manière de se réveiller ! " Maugréa-t-il à lui-même en tentant d'ignorer l'ancien Gryffondor qui était encore étendu de tout son long sur la couchette.

" Tu n'avais pas l'air de te plaindre il y a deux minutes de cela. " Lui répliqua le brunet d'un air beaucoup trop joyeux et arrogant à son goût.

Le blond lui envoya de nouveau un regard meurtrier, n'aimant manifestement pas que leurs rôles semblaient s'être inversés pour le moment. C'était lui qui aurait dû se la couler douce et s'amuser du malaise quasi permanent qui émanait de Potter dans des situations comme celle-ci, mais il s'était mis lui-même dans cette position après tout alors il se décida finalement à ignorer le brunet.

" Aw... Allez Draco ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Ne fait pas cette tête. " Entendit-il derrière lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le petit lavabo que comportait leur cellule afin de se rafraîchir un peu avant le petit déjeuner. " Tu as bien dormi au moins ? " Le niveau d'amusement dans sa voix semblait avoir pratiquement disparut, mais le blond n'était définitivement pas d'humeur pour l'indulger d'une réponse.

Harry regarda son colocataire de cellule de son perchoir sur le lit avec un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû le persécuter ce matin, sachant très bien la réaction qu'il aurait, mais il n'avait tout simplement pas pu résister à la tentation lorsque le blond avait enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux avec un soupire de satisfaction.

Évidemment maintenant il allait devoir endurer le courroux de sa mauvaise humeur de plein fouet pour le restant de la journée.

_' Ça en aura vallu la peine ' _Pensa-t-il avec un grand sourire en suivant un Malfoy furieux qui n'avait toujours pas prononcer un seul mot hors de leur cellule.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Harry n'avait toujours pas perdu son sourire et sa bonne humeur lorsqu'il franchit la porte de la grande salle à manger quelques pas derrières Malfoy. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas changer d'air non plus et ça ne faisait qu'amusé le brunet que de le voir dans un tel état simplement pour s'être réveiller à ses cotés. Le bruit de quelques centaines de conversations entre détenus emplis ses oreilles aussitôt et il suivi le blond vers leurs tables habituelles où était calmement installé Billy. Le vieil homme sembla bien content de voir l'ancien Serpentard à ses cotés, mais lança un regard curieux vers le brunet en voyant le regard noir que portait toujours le blond. Harry ne fit qu'hausser les épaules avant de les rejoindre à son tour. Il s'assoya aux cotés de Malfoy qui s'était assis en face de leur ami. Il ignora avec expertise les yeux argentés qui le transperçaient encore avec mauvaise humeur et saisit avec joie son verre de jus d'orange qui apparut aussitôt sur la table.

" Draco ! Content de te revoir ! " Commença Billy avec un sourire bienveillant vers le blond. " Ton sourire éclatant me réchauffe le coeur en ce matin sombre et pluvieux ! " Ajouta-t-il avec un certain sarcasme en voyant l'air sombre du détenu devant lui.

Draco tourna son regard mauvais vers le vieil homme au lieu de sa cible actuel. " Non, mais c'est quoi ça ? Vous vous êtes tous donnés le mot ce matin pour rendre le tout encore plus désagréable. " Maugréa-t-il en attendant impatiemment que son petit déjeuner apparaisse devant lui. Lorsque l'assiette d'oeuf brouillé apparut devant lui, il sentit tout de même son humeur augmenter légèrement. Au moins il était tombé sur une bonne journée pour la bouffe.

" Que veux-tu ? Tu nous as manqué, c'est tout ! " Répondit Billy avec cette petite étincelle amusée dans les yeux.

" Content de voir l'effet que ça vous fait. " Rétorqua Draco d'une voix morne en contemplant la bonne humeur de ses deux compagnons de table d'un oeil mauvais. Bon d'accord, peut-être qu'il exagérait légèrement avec son attitude négative ce matin, mais Potter l'avait vraiment énervé tout à l'heure et il avait encore toute cette semaine d'isolement qui lui pesait sur les épaules. Il laissa un léger soupire s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres et essaya de se rattraper malgré tout. Il n'avait pas envie de passer toute sa journée à bougonner dans un coin. " Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé de bon cette semaine ? " Fini-t-il par demander en une légère offre pour cesser le feu. Il fut récompenser par un sourire joyeux de la part du vieil homme qui le connaissait mieux que personne entre ses murs.

" Rien de bien captivant, j'en ai bien peur. " Répondit celui-ci en prenant une bouchée de ses oeufs à son tour.

" Oh ! " Commença Potter à ses cotés comme si il se souvenait soudainement de quelque chose. " Narcissa est venu pour te visiter mardi dernier ! "

Draco se sentit quelque peu soulager en entendant la nouvelle. Au moins sa mère n'avait toujours pas abandonné l'envie de venir le voir. Du moins pour l'instant. Peut-être ne reviendrait-elle pas le mois prochain... " Est-ce que tu l'as vue ? Qu'est-ce que les gardes lui on dit ? " S'empressa-t-il de demander à Potter. Oubliant pour l'instant qu'il était la raison de sa mauvaise humeur.

Le brunet eut un air désolé avant de répondre. " Je... Je ne sais pas trop. C'est Ron et Hermione qui m'ont dit qu'ils l'avaient vus dans la ligne des visiteurs. Désolé, mais j'ai cru bon de te le dire au moins. "

Draco soupira légèrement. Il savait bien qu'il aurait été impossible pour le survivant d'entré en contact avec sa mère et même si il en avait eu la capacité, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas fait de toute façon. Il se résigna donc à écrire une lettre à sa mère aussitôt que possible, même si le courrier ici était plutôt lent et qu'on ne pouvait vraiment pas se fier aux gardes qui s'occupait de la tâche de les envoyer. Il se retourna donc vers son assiette et continua à manger en silence.

Harry regarda le blond à ses côtés avec une certaine tristesse dans les yeux. Il commençait à regretter de l'avoir taquiné plus tôt. Il était plus qu'évident que l'ancien Serpentard était définitivement encore exténué de sa semaine en isolement dû aux larges cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux et à son teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude. Ça ne devait pas être facile non plus d'être prit entre ses murs depuis si longtemps. Lui-même ni était que depuis quelques semaines et son moral était déjà grandement affecté. Il détourna le regard après quelques secondes par contre, il savait bien que Malfoy n'aimerait sûrement pas être épié pendant son repas. Il capta les yeux curieux de Billy par la suite et lui fit un léger sourire pour lui montrer que tout allait bien en comprenant qu'il avait vu son regard vers le blond.

Cet homme restait toujours un mistère pour lui par-contre. Il n'avait pas l'air affecté par cet endroit comme tous les autres et il avait été emprisonner depuis tellement longtemps, qu'Harry se demandait bien comment il réussissait à garder son éternel optimisme. Bon d'accord, il pouvait tout de même comprendre que le vieil homme aimait tout de même mieux cet endroit plutôt qu'Azkaban où il avait autrefois été emprisonner, mais tout de même.

Ces pensées furent soudainement interrompues en remarquant un autre détenu s'approchant rapidement de leur table. C'était ce type de l'autre fois, s'il se souvenait bien. Stevens ou quelque chose dans le genre. Contrairement à la dernière fois par contre, son visage était illuminé d'un large sourire et ces yeux verts semblaient brillé encore plus.

" Draco ! Tu es finalement revenu ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter, tu sais ? " Commença le jeune blond aussitôt qu'il fut assez prêt pour être sûr d'être entendu. Il s'arrêta de l'autre coté de la table face à Malfoy.

Harry était plutôt curieux de voir comment Malfoy réagirait face au nouveau venu. Il ne comprenait toujours pas qui était ce type exactement et pourquoi il s'acharnait tant à vouloir parler à son compagnon de cellule qui était loin d'être reconnu pour son amabilité. Il regarda donc avec attention le blond assis à ses cotés. Comme le brunet s'y attendait, il n'avait pas l'air vraiment enchanté de se retrouver face au jeune homme. En fait, Harry remarqua qu'il semblait encore plus fatigué que quelques minutes plus tôt.

" Steven ? Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? " Demanda l'ancien Serpentard en une voix lasse avec un sourcil légèrement relevé.

" Et bien... Il ne te l'a pas dit ? " Demanda à son tour Steven d'une voix beaucoup moins chaleureuse en tournant un regard agacé vers le brunet.

Harry réalisa soudain de quoi il voulait parler et se tourna vers Malfoy pour lui faire le message. " Oh, c'est vrai. Ce type m'a dit de te dire qu'il voulait te parler pour fixer un nouveau rendez-vous ou un truc du genre. " Il retourna ensuite son attention vers le jeune détenu avec un sourire quelque peu impétueux sur les lèvres. " Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que je pouvais faire ça. " Le jeune blond lui tombait vraiment sur les nerfs et il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi.

Draco soupira en entendant la réponse de l'ancien Gryffondor. Bon d'accord c'est vrai que ça lui ferait sûrement du bien, mais il était complètement crevé aujourd'hui et Steven avait tendance à être plutôt exténuant. Non pas par leurs petites activités, mais par sa simple présence. Il releva le regard vers celui vert lime du blond et fut quelque peu surprit de le voir pratiquement mitraillé Potter du regard. Il fut encore plus surprit de constater que le brunet répondait tout autant à son agressivité de la même façon. Est-ce qu'il en avait manqué un bout ou quoi ? Pourquoi ces deux là se détestait à ce point. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre du survivant de détester quelqu'un aussi vite à moin qu'il ne s'agisse de lui-même. Il regarda vers Billy avec curiosité, mais celui-ci ne faisait que regarder la scène avec un grand sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

" Hum... Il y a un problème ? " Fini-t-il par demandé après un moment de silence inconfortable.

" Non, pas du tout. " Répondit Steven en se retournant aussitôt vers lui avec son sourire charmeur habituel. Il jeta un dernier regard de défi vers le brunet puis il contourna ensuite la table pour venir se glisser sur le banc libre sur sa gauche. Draco le regarda faire d'un oeil quelque peu désintéresser. Il savait bien à quel jeu il était en train de jouer. Il ne fut donc pas surprit lorsque le jeune homme glissa une main lentement sur son épaule et se rapprocha à un tel point qu'il pouvait sentir sa respiration frôler son oreille. " Alors... ça te dirait une petite rencontre, cet après-midi ? " Lui sussura-t-il dans un murmure tout en frôlant intentionnellement la peau sensible sous son oreille avec ses lèvres. Il fixa ensuite les yeux argentés de Draco en un regard rempli de sous-entendu.

Draco ne put réprimer un léger frisson au contact malgré toute la fatigue du monde. C'est vrai que ça faisait bien longtemps et même si Steven avait le don de lui tomber sur les nerfs, c'était tout de même seulement une petite partie de plaisir. Après une semaine comme il venait de passer, il pouvait bien se distraire un peu, non ? Il laissa un soupire d'exaspération s'échapper d'entres ses lèvres et vit le sourire alléchant de Steven s'agrandir légèrement en comprenant tout de suite qu'il avait réussi son coup. " Même heure, même endroit. " Confirma-t-il tout de même en s'écartant légèrement pour retourner à son repas.

Il ne vit cependant pas le regard victorieux qu'envoya Steven vers le brunet en se relevant. Il ne vit pas non plus le regard noir que celui-ci renvoya vers le jeune prisonnier alors qu'il tournait les talons. Et il vit encore moins Billy lever les yeux au ciel devant toute cette situation. Tout ce qu'il vit fut sa délicieuse assiette d'oeuf brouillé qu'il avait eu le malheur de laissé refroidir.

Au moins sa journée s'annonçait légèrement mieux à présent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Il était à moitié assis et à moitié allonger contre l'un des murs de l'enceinte extérieur de la prison. Le soleil étrangement chaud du mois d'Octobre le réchauffait et l'apaisait tout à la fois. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'abaissé à un tel niveau de laissé aller en face des autres détenus, mais il se sentait tellement fatigué en ce moment qu'il s'était tout bonnement laissé glisser le long du mur après s'y être accoté quelques minutes plus tôt. Il passa ses doigts exténués au travers de ses cheveux blonds et retint avec difficulté un bâillement de s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Il y avait tout de même une limite au manque de classe après tout. Il laissa son regard glissé sur tous les détenus dans la cour extérieure sans grand intérêt.

Billy s'était assis à ses côté quelques minutes auparavant et il se joint à son observation silencieuse. Il avait passé un nombre d'après-midi semblable à celui-ci en compagnie du vieil homme et ce qui lui plaisait tant chez lui, était qu'il ne ressentait pas le besoin de bavasser sans arrêt comme certains autres détenus qui avaient tentés mainte fois d'entré dans leurs petits cercle d'amis. Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas vraiment un cercle d'amis puisqu'ils n'étaient que deux, mais tout de même...

Contrairement aux autres jours par contre, ils n'étaient plus totalement seul. Non, aujourd'hui ils avaient passé presque l'entièreté de leur journée avec le survivant qui semblait les suivre partout comme un petit chien de poche. Il était présentement adossé lui aussi au même mur qu'eux, mais n'avait probablement pas ressentit le besoin de se laissé glisser pour les rejoindre à son tour. Draco se demanda un instant pourquoi Billy s'était donné la peine d'inclure Potter parmi leur petit groupe. Probablement que sa semaine en isolation avait un lien avec tout ça. Pour une fois par contre, le blond ne ressentait pas cet agacement habituel qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois qu'un autre détenu se mettaient en tête de s'introduire dans leur petite unité. Il devait bien admettre que Potter n'était pas si mal que ça après tout et puis c'était tout de même lui qui s'était porté à sa défense la semaine dernière.

Il avait tout de même remarqué que son compagnon de cellule avait bien vite perdu sa bonne humeur de ce matin par contre. Depuis le petit déjeuner, le brunet semblait avoir perdu sa langue et avait bien vite disparut accomplir ses tâches à la buanderie. Draco n'en avait pas vraiment fait de cas puisque de toute façon ça faisait plutôt son bonheur de ne pas l'entendre se moquer de lui pour le réveil embarrassant qu'il avait eu. Lorsqu'il était revenu les rejoindre à leur table pour le repas du midi et n'avait qu'a peine marmonnée un bonjour en direction de Billy uniquement, le blond avait finalement réaliser que l'ancien Gryffondor devait lui en vouloir pour quelque chose. Il ne voyait pourtant pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire, mais bon il avait bien l'habitude que le * grand * Harry potter ne soit pas vraiment content de le voir.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant l'horloge incruster dans les murs de la prison retentir pour les avertir qu'il ne leur restait qu'une demi-heure avant de devoir retourner à l'intérieur. Il se releva tranquillement et s'étira de tout son long un instant. C'était l'heure. Il ne se donna pas la peine de dire quoique se soit à ses compagnons puisque Billy saurait très clairement où il s'en allait et que Potter n'en aurait très certainement rien à foutre en ce moment. Il commençait à peine à s'éloigner lorsqu'il sentit une main lui saisir le poignet.

" Où est-ce que tu vas ? " Lui demanda le survivant avec un regard insistant.

Draco sentit un sourire arrogant se former sur ses lèvres en remarquant l'air agacé sur les traits du brunet. " Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, où je vais ? " Dit-il d'une voix légèrement moqueuse. Il sentit les doigts qui entouraient son poignet se relâcher et un regard étrange pénétré le vert émeraude de ses yeux. Il se demanda bien se que ce regard pouvait bien dire, mais le brunet n'ajouta rien par contre et Draco ne se contenta donc que de se retourner et de continuer son chemin.

Harry le regarda partir en restant figé sur place un instant. '_Oui... Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire où il va ? ' _Il avait passé une journée bien désagréable depuis que ce type était venu les voir ce matin. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais la vue de ce jeune blanc bec avec son compagnon de cellule lui avait laissé un goût bien amer dans la bouche. Il n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas comprendre ce que le blond s'en allait faire en ce moment même et il comprenait très bien que dans un lieu comme celui-ci, les envies ne disparaissaient pas pour autant, mais l'idée semblait le dérangé beaucoup plus que ça ne le devrait.

" Un problème ? " Lui demanda la voix de Billy quelques pas derrière lui.

Il se retourna vers le vieil homme en tentant de lui faire un léger sourire pour le rassuré. En voyant l'expression soucieuse dans ses yeux noisettes, il dû bien constater que sa tentative fut un lamentable échec.

" Il est vraiment parti rejoindre ce type ? " Fini-t-il par demander comme pour confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà.

" Tu veux dire, Steven ? " Lui répondit le vieil homme par une autre question.

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

" Mmhmm... Tu sais, si ça te dérange à ce point là, tu n'as qu'à lui dire... " Ajouta l'homme devant lui en regardant un point derrière son épaule qui devait être la source du problème qui s'en allait au loin.

" Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. " Répliqua le survivant d'un ton ferme en se redressant légèrement. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la façon dont son ami le regardait comme s'il voyait clairement dans ses yeux ce qu'il était très loin d'être prêt à s'admettre à lui-même. " Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut après tout. " Termina-t-il en tournant le dos à Billy et en s'éloignant rapidement vers les portes de la prison. Il avait bien assez prit l'air à son goût et n'avait définitivement pas envie de s'attarder sur le sujet.

Pourtant, même si il continuait à se le dire à lui-même pour tenter de se convaincre, il semblait que ça le dérangeait énormément. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça par dessus le reste de ses problèmes...

_À suivre..._

_Coucou ! Bon merci encore à tous pour vos encouragements ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui me mettent dans leurs alert et favoris même si certain ne se donne pas la peine d'écrire un message ça fait tout de meme plaisir ! Prenez tout de même quelques secondes pour m'écrire un petit mot au moins c'est tellement motivant =)  
_

_Désolé pour ce court chapitre par contre, j'ai été très occupé cette semaine et j'étais malade la semaine dernière ! Je voulais inclure le rendez vous de Draco avec Steven dans ce chapitre, mais le temps m'a manquer. J'espère que vous aurez aimé de toute façon ! À bientôt et j'espère que vous n'en voudrez pas trop à Draco =p  
_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Kimmy15_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

**Attention :** ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si ça vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!

**Pairing :** H/D et peut-être d'autres.

**Résumé : **Draco Malfoy est en prison depuis déjà un an lorsqu'un jour son univers se retrouve encore plus chambouler par son nouveau compagnon de cellule Harry Potter! Mais qu'est-ce qu'Harry fait là au juste?

**Chapitre 9**

Harry n'eut pas besoin d'attendre bien longtemps devant les grandes portes en fer qui le séparaient de l'intérieur de la prison. En effet, même si tous les prisonniers étaient forcés d'aller à l'extérieur pour au moins une heure chaque jour, la dernière demi-heure qui restait n'était pas obligatoire. Quiconque voulait retourné à leur cellule ou utiliser le reste de leur moment de liberté pour autre chose, comme la bibliothèque ou la petite salle d'entraînement qui était à leur disposition, en avait le droit. Le tout restait bien sûr surveiller par les gardes.

Essayant de chasser de son esprit ce sentiment perturbant qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Malfoy s'en aller rencontrer le jeune blond, le survivant se dit qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il avait été trop distrait la veille pour vraiment se remettre dans le mode ' travail ' étant donné qu'il était trop inquiet du sort de son compagnon de cellule, mais maintenant il n'avait plus aucune raison valable de continuer de perdre son temps. Il n'était pas ici pour le plaisir après tout. De plus, pour une fois que Billy ne le suivait pas partout, il aurait finalement un peu plus de facilité à faire ses recherches comme il le faut.

Lorsque les larges portes se refermèrent derrière lui, les gardes postés de chaque coté lui lancèrent un regard mauvais. Le brunet les ignora facilement, de toute façon il commençait bien à réaliser que ces regards étaient très certainement la seule chose que ces types réussissaient à faire. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers le secteur des cellules. C'était l'un des seuls endroits qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment donné la peine d'explorer de fond en comble. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de raison valable d'explorer les autres niveaux de contentions, mis à part le sien qui se trouvait au troisième étage de l'établissement. Bien entendu, il se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il ne trouverait sûrement rien de vraiment intéressant. Ce n'était qu'un amas de cellules après tout, mais pour l'instant il n'avait rien de vraiment mieux à faire. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu de nouvelles de Ron et Hermione, ces ressources seraient plutôt limités.

Il monta donc lentement au deuxième étage - l'étage de la bibliothèque - se disant qu'au moins il aurait la prétention d'avoir une excuse si jamais un garde lui demandait ce qu'il faisait là exactement. Il parcourra d'un pas lent l'entièreté du bloc de cellule, laissant ses yeux vagabondé dans chaque recoin à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas lui-même. Il ne manqua pas de remarqué qu'une bonne partie des murs étaient recouverts de petites runes dans le même style que celles que l'on retrouvait sur l'enceinte extérieur. Il s'arrêta devant la bibliothèque et fit apparaître un air surprit sur son visage, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce quelle soit fermée. Il savait très bien qu'elle le serait, puisque Billy était le seul prisonnier qui s'en occupait et que ce dernier était encore à l'extérieur, mais tout de même. Il valait mieux avoir l'air surprit au cas ou l'un des gardes éparpillés le long des murs ne le remarque.

Le brunet jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours, prenant soin que personne ne regarde dans sa direction, puis murmura d'une petite voix ' _memoriam ' _ en fixant des yeux l'une des runes qui se trouvait juste à côté de la bibliothèque. Elle semblait quelque peu différente de celles qu'il y avait à l'extérieur, alors dans le doute, il ne prit pas de chance et la photographia mentalement.

Il descendit ensuite d'un niveau d'un pas un peu plus rapide. Il savait qu'il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps avant que tous les autres prisonniers ne reviennent à l'intérieur. Il y avait bien déjà quelques uns d'entres eux qui arpentaient les corridors tout comme lui, mais ils ne semblaient pas lui porter une très grande attention. Il parcoura donc de nouveau l'amas de cellules qui se trouvaient au niveau principal, mais ne trouva rien de spécial. Un soupire s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Il commençait à penser que toute cette mission était bien inutile étant donné qu'il n'avait accès à passablement rien d'intéressant en étant un détenu.

Au moment où il allait finalement abandonné et rebrousser chemin vers sa propre cellule, une commotion dans un coin reculé du corridor attira son attention. Il pouvait voir deux gardes entourés un prisonnier qui ne semblait pas vraiment coopératif en ce moment. Il y avait aussi un homme et une femme, vêtues de longues blouses blanches et de pantalons blancs qui se dépêchaient de venir les rejoindre, baguettes à la main. Le brunet n'avait encore jamais vu d'employés de la prison portant ce genre de tenus et son intérêt se trouva renouvelé tout à coup.

Harry jeta un regard circulaire aux alentours, il fut surpri de constater qu'il était le seul détenu présent, mis à part celui qui était maintenant fermement retenu par les deux gardes. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs s'agiter de plus en plus sous leurs emprises. Le brunet hésita un instant, il voulait se rapprocher, mais si jamais il était aperçut il se retrouverait dans de beaux draps à son tour... Se décidant finalement, il marmonna rapidement un sortilège de désillusion puissant qu'il avait appri lors de ses cours pour devenir aurore et se dépêcha de se rapprocher le plus possible du petit groupe qui s'était formé dans l'ombre du corridor.

" Retient le mieux que ça ! "

" J'essaie, mais il a perdu la tête ce type ! "

En se rapprochant, Harry entendit les deux gardes qui s'affairaient à essayer de retenir le détenu. Il ralentit son approche lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques mètres de l'altercation et prit grand soin de se tenir le plus près possible du mur afin de ne pas être vu. Il dû retenir un hoquet d'étonnement lorsqu'il réalisa soudainement qui était en fait le détenu que les gardes tentaient vainement de métriser. La tête chauve de l'homme corpulent lui était maintenant bien visible et il reconnu facilement le visage grimaçant de Daryl Lafleur. Il fut encore plus surprit de constater que Daryl ne semblait pas contiemment vouloir se débattre contre les gardes, mais qu'il se contorsionnait plutôt de douleur, une main essayant vainement de s'agripper sur sa poitrine comme s'il avait atrocement mal à cet endroit.

" Arrêtez de perdre du temps, bande de fainéant ! Il faut l'emmener immédiatement en bas avant que tous les autres détenus reviennent. " Dit l'homme vêtu entièrement de blanc d'une voix agacé.

" Hé ! Ne venez pas nous mettre ça sur le dos ! Le processus est sensé prendre beaucoup plus de temps que cela. C'est sûrement l'un des vôtres dans l'organisation qui à dû foirer. " Rétorqua immédiatement l'un des gardes.

" _Stupefix "_

Le survivant vit une lumière rouge enveloppé rapidement le corps du détenu et celui-ci arrêter aussitôt tout mouvement. La seule femme présente avait manifestement perdue toute patience et jeter le sort pour en finir au plus vite.

" Voilà, problème régler. " Dit-elle d'un air satisfait en secouant sa longue chevelure dorée.

" Mais, qu'est-ce que tu as fait, idiote ! Tu sais bien qu'on ne doit pas utiliser de magie sur les sujets tant qu'ils ne sont pas en bas ! " Répliqua aussitôt son collègue en la fusillant du regard.

Harry suivait la scène des yeux avec ahurissement. Il ne s'attendait réellement pas à tomber sur quoique se soit de si révélateur en s'aventurant ici aujourd'hui. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration qui s'était légèrement accélérer en regardant tout cela et continua d'écouter attentivement.

" Oh, arrête. De toute façon, tu sais très bien que ce type est pratiquement inutile. Il ne nous servira probablement à rien tellement il est pathétique. " Répondit la femme en blanc qui avait jetée le sort un peu plus tôt. " De toute façon, on a plus de temps à perdre à présent. Allez vous deux magnez vous un peu le derrière ! "

Les deux gardes se mirent en marche rapidement vers le mur du fond. Harry les regarda faire avec un certain scepticisme. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un cul-de-sac au bout de ce corridor. À sa grande surprise par contre, le brunet vit le mur disparaître littéralement sous ses yeux lorsque les gardes approchèrent et un escalier qui s'enfonçait vers le bas les accueillirent. Il fit un pas dans cette direction, puis se ravisa en voyant les deux personnes en blanc jeter un rapide coup d'oeil derrière eux avant de descendre à leur tour dans l'escalier. Il se ferait prendre à coup sûr si jamais il essayait de les suivre et se résigna donc à rester planté là comme un imbécile en regardant le mur soudainement réapparaître devant ses yeux.

Il relâcha d'un seul coup son souffle qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçut être en train de retenir et se laissa retomber mollement contre le mur à son dos. _' Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette prison, bordel ? '_ Pensa-t-il en marmonnant le sort pour reprendre son apparence hésita un moment de plus, puis se laissa porter par sa curiosité. Il se rapprocha d'un pas incertain du mur du fond et tendit lentement la main vers les blocs de bétons qui s'y trouvaient. Est-ce qu'ils seraient solide comme ils en avaient l'air ou est-ce que ce n'était qu'une illusion ?

Juste au moment où ses doigts allaient se poser sur le mur, une main l'aggripa fermement à l'épaule et le retourna rapidement dans la direction opposée. Son coeur sauta un bond tellement il fut surprit par l'interruption et il dû reprendre son souffle rapidement en rencontrant des yeux noisettes qu'il connaissait si bien. Contrairement à d'habitude par contre, ses yeux ne brillaient pas d'une certaine malice amusé, mais plutôt d'une certaine méfiance que le brunet ne comprenait pas vraiment.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Harry ? " Lui demanda Billy Parker tout en ne relâchant pas l'épaule qu'il retenait de sa main droite. Son expression sembla changer par contre. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent leur sourire habituel et ses traits semblèrent se relâcher de cette expression tellement étrange qu'il portait à peine quelques secondes auparavant.

Le brunet tenta de faire fonctionner son esprit au plus vite. Il n'avait certainement pas oublié l'étrange reflet de méfiance que le vieil homme avait dans les yeux une seconde plus tôt et il n'était pas prêt d'admettre quoique se soit pour le moment. Il fit glisser un léger sourire sur ses propres lèvres et replaça d'un geste familier ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez en essayant d'avoir l'air détendu.

" Je me baladais, c'est tout. " Répondit-il simplement. Il regardait avec attention le visage de celui avec qui il avait passé pratiquement toute la semaine dernière. Quelque chose semblait cloché... " Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu irais directement à la bibliothèque en rentrant. " Demanda-t-il tout en ne perdant pas son air amical.

Billy relâcha finalement son épaule, semblant accepté sa réponse, mais Harry ne manqua pas le regard discret qu'il lança au mur dans son dos. " Ma cellule est juste ici. " Répondit le vieil homme en gesticulant vaguement en direction d'une porte de cellule quelques mètres plus loin.

" Aw, d'accord. " Lui dit Harry en lui souriant bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à chasser cette étrange sensation de malaise au creux de son ventre. " Et bien... Je vais y aller moi. Draco doit être revenu après tout ! " Fini-t-il en contournant l'homme aux cheveux châtain d'un pas assuré. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester dans les parages après tout. Il ne fit que quelques pas vers les escaliers qui se trouvaient à l'autre bout complètement du couloir avant que la voix de Billy ne l'interrompre soudainement.

" Harry... " Sa voix était à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, mais le brunet l'entendit très clairement malgré la distance qu'il y avait désormais entre eux. Il ne se retourna pas pour le regarder par contre. " Tu devrais te tenir loin de ce niveau. Conseil d'amis. "

Le survivant fronça les sourcils légèrement en entendant cela et resta immobile un instant. Il avait la vague impression que ce n'était pas seulement un conseil, mais il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco laissa un léger de satisfaction s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres en se remettant tranquillement dans une position légèrement plus aproprié. Il avait rejoint Steven ici dans leur recoin habituel pour leurs petites rencontres plus de vingt minutes auparavant. C'était un coin reculé dans la cour extérieure de l'enceinte où pratiquement personne ne venait jamais. Bien sûr, il savait pertinemment qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à utiliser l'endroit, mais jusqu'à maintenant ils n'avaient jamais été interrompus.

" Alors ? C'était bien ? " Lui demanda le blond à genoux devant lui en léchant adroitement des lèvres devenus encore plus rouges par leurs actions précédentes.

L'ancien Serpentard ne pouvait définitivement pas lui enlever cela, le jeune homme était extrêmement doué avec sa bouche et il lui envoya donc un sourire satisfait en le tirant légèrement par sa tunique pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Une fois le jeune homme debout, Draco déposa un léger baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres qui s'étiraient maintenant en un sourire joyeux. Losqu'il rouvrit les yeux et rencontra un regard vert lime brillant par contre, Draco fut surprit de constater qu'il sentait un léger regret monter en lui. Tout comme il l'avait été à chaque fois qu'il avait baissé les yeux, pendant qu'il sentait des lèvres agiles agirent sur son membre, pour voir des mèches d'un blond foncé sur la tête de son partenaire. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction.

Steven était un homme d'une beauté quelconque, mais qui avait définitivement un très grand charme avec ses bras légèrement musclé et ses tatous qui s'étendaient le long de son cou en un curieux entremêlement pour descendre langoureusement jusqu'à ses hanches. Ses tatous avaient d'ailleurs été maintes et maintes fois l'objet de son désir. Il avait beau être une vraie plaie losqu'il ouvrait la bouche pour faire autre chose que ce qu'il venait tout juste de faire, mais Draco avait toujours réussi à ignorer le tout en trouvant une certaine satisfaction à leur interaction intime. Aujourd'hui, par contre, il avait eu beaucoup plus de difficulté à se mettre dans le rôle amant et à se laisser emporter par la passion du moment.

Bien entendu, à force de caresse et de baiser passionné, il s'était laissé emporter, mais seulement après s'être convaincu de simplement fermé les yeux et d'ignorer le plus possible qui exactement était en train de descendre le long de son torse et caresser chaque partie de son corps avec une langue chaude.

" Tu n'avais pas l'air très convaincu au début. " Continua Steven en le fixant intensément tout en essayant de replacer du mieux qu'il le pouvait sa tunique de prisonnier.

Draco haussa un sourcil désintéressé, mais ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Il n'avait pas habitude de s'attarder bien longtemps après le moment passé de toute façon. Cela faisait partie de leur accord après tout. Une petite partie de sexe, n'allant jamais plus loin qu'une fellation ou une petite partie de plaisir avec leurs mains, puis chacun partait de son côté comme si rien du tout ne s'était passé. Il ajusta à son tour sa tunique et commença à s'éloigner tranquillement vers les portes de la prison.

" Draco ! Attend une seconde ! " Entendit-il derrière lui et malgré leurs accords mutuels, il attendit la suite patiemment. " C'est à cause de lui, n'est-ce pas ? "

Draco se retourna finalement avec une certaine surprise sur ses traits. Steven se tenait à quelques pas à peine devant lui avec des yeux résignés. Un contraste assez étrange de leurs aspects normalement brillants à chaque fois que leurs regards se rencontraient. " Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? De qui tu parles ? " Demanda-t-il, curieux malgré lui.

" Ce type. Ton nouveau compagnon de cellule. C'est pour ça que tu n'était pas très coopérant, aujourd'hui ? " Lui demanda le jeune homme d'une voix rapide et anxieuse.

" Potter ? " Demanda l'ancien Serpentard en retenant un rire soudain. La simple idée de lui et du brunet lui semblait complètement loufoque en ce moment. C'est vrai que l'ancien Gryffondor était extrêmement attirant, mais jamais le survivant ne serait attiré par un type tel que lui. " Je ne sais pas où tu vas trouvé des idées pareilles, Steven, mais tu te trompes complètement. Il n'y a rien de ce genre et il n'y aura jamais rien de tel entre Potter et moi. " Lui répondit-il avec un air amusé dans les yeux. " Jamais Potter ne s'abaissera à un tel niveau. " Termina-t-il en tournant finalement les talons et en s'éloignant vers l'établissement lugubre de nouveau, sans se retourner.

S'il l'avait fait par contre, il aurait vu les épaules du jeune homme blond aux yeux verts s'affaisser légèrement en un mouvement de quasi-défaite. Il aurait peut-être même entendu ces quelques mots murmuré avec lassitude. " C'est ce que tu crois... "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harrry ne s'était pas donné la peine de quitté sa cellule lorsque la sirène annonçant le repas du soir avait retentit. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver mêler à tous les autres détenus et pour l'instant, encore moins envie de rencontré Billy. Leur rencontre de cette après-midi lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Il mourrait d'envie de contacter Ron et Hermione et de leurs parlés de ses découvertes, mais il n'en avait malheureusement aucun moyen. Une lettre serait beaucoup trop facile à intercepter, sans compter qu'elle serait très certainement lue d'abord par les gardes de la prison. Il avait passé le reste de la journée assis ainsi sur sa propre couchette et perdu dans ses suppositions.

Lorsque Draco retourna finalement à sa cellule après avoir fini le ridicule repas de spaghetti qui leur avait été servi ce soir, il fut surprit de voir Potter assis sur sa propre couchette sous la fenêtre avec une expression soucieuse sur le visage. Il s'attendait très certainement à le voir continué à bougonner un peu plus dans son coin, mais il avait plutôt l'air inquiet qu'autre chose en ce moment. Le brunet ne s'était pas non plus donné la peine de venir les rejoindre à leurs tables et il ne pouvait que s'imaginer qu'il avait très certainement passé la soirée ici. Billy s'était montré très silencieux lui aussi étrangement.

Il ne s'attarda qu'une seconde devant leur porte avant de la franchir et de se laissé retomber avec grâce sur son propre lit. Leurs deux oreillers se trouvaient encore là et il ne perdit pas de temps pour se mettre confortable. Il ne se donna pas la peine de demander au brunet qu'est-ce qui le tracassait à ce point en ce moment, puisque toutes ses actions de la journée semblaient clairement montrées qu'il n'obtiendrait manifestement aucune réponse. Il avait bien envi de savoir par contre, mais il savait bien comment manipuler les gens et le silence était très certainement la meilleure méthode pour le moment.

Le blond s'étira donc longuement sur son lit et laissa le bruit incessant des autres détenus à l'extérieur de leur petite cellule l'envellopés. Il était tellement habitué à ce bruit qu'il le trouvait presque réconfortant maintenant. Au moins il ne se sentait pas aussi seul dans cette situation. Les premières semaines qu'il avait passés à l'intérieur de ces murs, ses bruits parfois violents de détenus qui se chamaillaient ou se battaient ou parlaient tout simplement ensemble, l'avaient pratiquement rendus fou, mais à la longue il s'y était habitué. Il y avait quelque chose de pratiquement réconfortant de savoir qu'ils étaient tous dans le même bateau.

La fatigue de son isolement et de cette longue journée sembla s'abattre sur ses épaules à ce moment. Le soleil brillait pourtant toujours faiblement dans le ciel et ces rayons pénétraient au travers de leur petite cellule. Il restait encore beaucoup de temps avant la fermeture des feux, mais pour l'instant, il avait presque envie de simplement se laisser bercé par tout ce bruit et à s'endormir paisiblement sur cette oreiller qui avait une légère odeur fruitée.

" Draco ? " Demanda soudainement une voix de l'autre côté de la cellule.

Il ouvrit péniblement ses yeux argentés et les tourna vers l'homme aux cheveux noir de jais qui partageait sa cellule. Il leva un sourcil interrogatif dans sa direction et espéra que le message serait comprit sans qu'il n'ait à ouvrir la bouche et à formulé clairement sa question. Des yeux d'un vert émeraude parfait rencontrèrent les siens et le blond pu y lire une certaine appréhension qui sembla le réveiller un peu plus.

" Ça fait un bon bout de temps que tu es ici, non ? " Lui demanda Potter en se redressant légèrement sur sa couchette dénudée de couverture ou d'oreiller.

Draco sentit soudainement comme une impression de grande importance émaner du brunet et il se redressa légèrement sur son lit, prenant appuie sur son coude et maintenant sa tête avec la paume de sa main. " Beaucoup trop longtemps à mon goût si tu veux mon avis. " Répondit-il d'une voix qu'il rendit neutre, ne voulant pas intimider le survivant avec du sarcasme ou quoique ce soit d'autre pour le moment.

Harry regarda son compagnon de cellule avec une certaine hésitation. Il se demandait à quel point il pouvait lui faire confiance au juste. C'est vrai que depuis qu'il avait mit les pieds dans cette prison, Malfoy lui avait offert plusieurs fois son aide et sa protection et qu'il avait même prouvé ses bonnes intentions en prenant sa place en isolation à peine une semaine plus tôt, mais il s'agissait ici d'une toute autre affaire. Le brunet ne pouvait se permettre un échec dans sa mission simplement parce qu'il avait fait confiance à la mauvaise personne. Ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt ne faisait que prouver que personne ne semblait être ce qu'il était vraiment en ces lieux. Pourtant, la nuit dernière, Harry avait semblé voir quelque chose d'unique en Draco, quelque chose d'intime que l'ancien Serpentard ne voulait montrer à personne. Il lui avait montré son ' vrai ' visage, celui derrière le masque d'arrogance et de haine habituelle qu'il montrait à tous les autres. Était-ce assez pour lui faire réellement confiance par-contre ?

Les yeux argentés de son ancien rival d'école le fixaient toujours avec attention, semblant comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête en ce moment même et ne voulant pas interrompre le fil de ses idées. Harry lui était silencieusement reconnaissant de ce silence, malgré le fait qu'il s'était déjà passé plusieurs minutes depuis que l'un d'entre eux aient dit quoique se soit.

Le brunet se décida finalement. La vérité était qu'il était persuadé de ne pas pouvoir remplir cette mission seul. Même s'il ne pouvait peut-être pas tout dévoilé à l'instant, Draco Malfoy était le seul dans cette prison qu'il connaissait depuis plusieurs années et malgré leurs antécédents peu reluisant, il était aussi le seul en qui il avait légèrement confiance. Il prit donc une grande respiration et espéra ne pas se tromper dans son jugement.

" Depuis tout ce temps, est-ce que tu as déjà vu des employés de la prison portant des espèces de costumes tout en blanc ? " Demanda-t-il finalement pour commencer en douceur. Il vit le blond lever les yeux légèrement comme s'il réfléchissait.

" Tu veux dire une longue blouse blanche et des pantalons blancs ? " Demanda-t-il après une certaine pose.

Harry haucha la tête rapidement en le regardant attentivement.

" Une fois seulement. " Commença-t-il en se replongeant dans sa mémoire. " C'était tard dans la nuit, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je les ai vu passés devant la cellule avec un autre détenu qui les suivaient et deux gardes, je pense. Ça fait un bon bout de temps par contre et honnêtement j'ai cru que ce n'était qu'un rêve puisque je ne les ai jamais revus par la suite. " Continua-t-il en fixant finalement son regard au sien. " Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? "

Harry contempla sa réponse pendant un moment. Ce n'était donc pas la première fois que ces types venaient chercher un détenu. Ça ressemblait de plus en plus à une très bonne explication pour toutes ces disparitions, mais qui était ces types exactement et pourquoi prenaient-ils des prisonniers avec eux ? Il décida d'ignorer la question de Malfoy et en posa une autre à son tour à la place. " Ton ancien compagnon de cellule, est-ce qu'ils sont venus le chercher lui aussi ? "

L'ancien Serpentard fronça légèrement les sourcils, semblant contemplé la question un moment. " Hum... Non pas que je lui ai vraiment jamais porté attention, mais non je ne crois pas... Remarque que la dernière fois que je l'ai vraiment vu, il s'en allait en isolement donc, c'est possible j'imagine."

Le brunet eut une soudaine révélation en entendant ces paroles. Les choses semblaient devenir plus claires. L'isolation bien sûr ! Daryl y était la semaine dernière et maintenant il revient et se fait emmener par ces types étranges. Il devait forcément avoir un lien entre tout ça. Pourtant, Malfoy y avait été aussi et il semblait totalement normal malgré sa réaction aux détraqueurs. Quelque chose lui échappait clairement. Pourquoi se donner autant de mal pour cacher autant de choses aux aurores ? Il y avait clairement quelque chose de pas net qui se passait dans cet établissement.

Il continua d'une voix un peu plus hésitante cette fois, sachant très bien que ce sujet serait un peu plus sensible pour le blond, mais il devait vraiment savoir. " Pendant que tu étais en isolation, est-ce que tu as vu ou entendu Daryl Lafleur ? "

Draco se releva soudainement sur sa couchette et il fixa son regard intense dans les yeux émeraudes du brunet. " Je peux savoir d'où te vienne toutes ces questions au juste ? " Il se souvenait très clairement de cette nuit où il avait capté les hurlements horribles de l'homme chauve sous sa forme animale. Sa curiosité redoubla en constatant l'expression de malaise qui apparut sur les traits de Potter avant qu'il ne dévie les yeux rapidement.

" Écoute, si tu ne veux pas répondre, ne répond pas et c'est tout. " Marmonna son compagnon de cellule, ses doigts jouant nerveusement avec un bout de tissus qui était en train de s'arracher tranquillement de son matelas.

Draco se leva finalement. Il était temps de joué un petit peu plus agressivement s'il voulait un jour vraiment savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'ancien Gryffondor. Il afficha un air nonchalant et marcha lentement vers l'autre homme. " Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'allais pas te répondre. " Commença-t-il d'une voix basse, forçant le brunet à se retourner vers lui pour qu'il puisse bien l'entendre. Il réprima un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il eut réussi à capter l'attention complète de celui-ci. " Moi aussi, je crois t'avoir pausé une question par contre. Il serait seulement juste que je ne sois pas le seul à participer à notre petit échange, non ? "

Il se tenait maintenant qu'à un pied ou deux du survivant et celui-ci devait relever la tête pour le regarder. Un éclat incertain brillait dans ses yeux et il semblait être prit dans un dilemme intérieur. Le blond garda le silence, contenant avec aisance le sentiment presque certain d'avoir réussi son petit manège. Il connaissait Potter depuis si longtemps qu'il savait parfaitement quels boutons presser pour obtenir la réaction qu'il désirait. Étant donné qu'il savait maintenant avoir en sa possession des informations que celui-ci désirait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à marchandé pour obtenir ce que lui désirait. Il entendit un soupir s'échapper du brunet et sut immédiatement qu'il avait gagné.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement ? " Demanda Harry d'un ton las en détournant les yeux du blond devant lui et en les fixant vers l'extérieur de leur cellule avec résignation. Il savait très bien qu'il était tombé pile dans le piège de l'ancien Serpentard, mais de toute façon, il savait que les choses en arriveraient à ce point à un moment ou à un autre.

Il ne se doutait pas que ça serait aussi tôt par contre...

_À suivre..._

_Note: _

_Surprise ! Un chapitre une semaine d'avance pour vous faire plaisir ! Je sais, je sais, je suis trop gentille XD Bon les choses se corsent comme vous avez pu voir ! Qui sont donc ces gens en blancs ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'organisation ? Oh, mais que va-t-il se passez ? Que de questions ! En espérant que je sache moi-même la réponse hahaha ! Non, je rigole ne vous inquiétez pas =p_

_Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, je vais essayer de garder cette tendance et de le mettre en ligne la semaine prochaine, mais je ne garantis rien. Sinon et bien ça sera dans deux semaines comme habituellement. Il risque d'y avoir une scène que beaucoup d'entre vous attendent dans le prochain chapitre hihihi comme je suis méchante de vous faire attendre !_

_ J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et je tiens à remercier tout mes adorables lecteurs qui me laissent des beaux messages d'encouragements ! Vous êtes super =D_

_Bon je vous laisse là-dessus ! Merci encore et laissez moi un commentaire s.v.p. _

_Kimmy15_


	10. Chapitre 10

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

**Attention :** ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si ça vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!

**Pairing :** H/D et peut-être d'autres.

**Résumé :** Draco Malfoy est en prison depuis déjà un an lorsqu'un jour son univers se retrouve encore plus chambouler par son nouveau compagnon de cellule Harry Potter! Mais qu'est-ce qu'Harry fait là au juste?

**Je viens de réaliser que le rating de cette fic était fixé à T pour une raison inconnue. Je tiens donc à dire que c'était en fait une erreur et que cette histoire devrait être classer en M pour plusieurs causes assez évidentes. Je tiens à m'excuser de mon erreur en espérant n'avoir choqué personne jusqu'ici ! J'ai d'ailleurs effectué le changement. Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Chapitre 10 :**

Draco laissa un silence s'installé entre eux, savourant quelques secondes l'air inconfortable de Potter qui semblait empiré plus le temps passait. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas détourné les yeux de ce qui semblait être un point fixe sans intérêt à l'extérieur de leur cellule. L'ancien Gryffondor semblait redouté plus que tout les questions qu'il allait lui posées et cela ne fit qu'augmenter encore plus ce petit chatouillement victorieux qu'il ressentait dans son ventre. Pourtant, le blond ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Potter semblait si récalcitrant à l'idée de répondre à de simples questions. Il allait donc devoir choisir avec soins chacunes d'entre elles s'il ne voulait pas perdre son avantage.

Il se décida finalement à bouger, retournant sur ses pas quelques peu et s'asseyant de nouveau sur son lit lentement. Il avait plus de chance d'avoir de vraie réponse en donnant un peu d'espace au brunet pour le détendre un peu, malgré qu'il aimait plutôt le rendre nerveux s'il devait se l'admettre à lui-même. Ses yeux argentés ne quittèrent pas sa cible des yeux et il attendit patiemment que ce regard émeraude se reposent sur lui pour parler.

" Je veux savoir... " Commença-t-il en prenant son temps pour étirer le plaisir. " Pourquoi es-tu vraiment ici, Potter ? " Fini-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté et en laissant filtrer au travers de son masque sa réelle curiosité. Il vit un air presque soulagé apparaître sur les traits de son compagnon de cellule et il fronça les sourcils. Cette question n'était pas sensé le soulagé pourtant.

" C'est vraiment ça ta question ? " Lui demanda Potter en se replaçant légèrement sur sa couchette et en semblant se détendre.

Le blond tenta d'analyser ses gestes et se demanda si tout cela n'était qu'une manière d'essayer de cacher son malaise, mais l'ancien Gryffondor était normalement si facile à lire qu'il n'approfondit pas la chose. Il hocha lentement la tête et vit un sourire apparaître sur les lèvres rouges du brunet.

" Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi j'avais été incarcéré. Je crois que tu viens de gaspiller ta question. " Il avait l'air si fier de lui que Draco ne put s'empêcher de laisser un bref rire lui échapper.

Il dévisagea sans gène l'homme devant lui avec incrédulité. " Tu veux dire cette histoire ridicule où tu aurais tué plus d'une trentaine de personnes ? Ne me fais pas rire s'il te plaît ! "

" Tué ? " Rétorqua Potter avec une lueur de surprise dans les yeux. " Je n'ai jamais dit que je les avais tués. Je t'ai dit que j'étais ici, parce que j'avais _causé _la mort de plus d'une trentaine de personnes. Il y a une différence. " Fini le brunet en insistant grandement sur le mot causé.

" Et alors ? Ça ne répond en rien à ce que je veux savoir ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour causer la mort de ces gens ? " Redemanda rapidement le blond avec une certaine irritation dans la voix.

Un sourire satisfait se forma sur les lèvres de son compagnon de cellule. " J'ai répondu à ta question, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu l'as mal formulé. Alors, maintenant répond à lui mienne. Donnant donnant, non ? "

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en entendant cela. Il s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu. Vraiment pathétique, mais très bien, lui aussi il pouvait jouer sur les mots. Ce n'était vraiment pas un problème.

" D'accord. " Dit-il d'une voix maintenant retourné à un niveau normal. Il ne devait pas laissé son irritation paraître. " La réponse est oui, je l'ai entendu. " Ajouta-t-il simplement en souriant à son tour d'un air satisfait. Il vit le brunet froncer légèrement les sourcils et se mordre la lèvre inférieure distraitement comme s'il venait juste de réaliser que la règle du jeu s'appliquait aussi à lui et qu'il n'aurait sûrement jamais la réponse concrète qu'il voulait.

" Maintenant on a deux choix tu vois, soit on continue sur cette voie et que tout ceci soit extrêmement long et inutile ou... " Continua le blond en se relevant et en regagnant son air sûr de lui en se dirigeant de nouveau vers l'ancien Gryffondor d'un pas lent. " Ou on arrête de se mettre la tête dans le cul et on se dit les choses franchement. Tu veux savoir des trucs sur cette prison de merde et moi je veux savoir qu'est-ce que tu fous vraiment dans cette même prison de merde. Je suis loin d'être stupide, Potter même si ça peut parfois t'amuser de le penser... Je sais très bien que tu étais un aurore et je sais aussi très bien que personne au ministère de la magie serait assez stupide pour t'envoyer en prison même si tu décidais de faire sauter une bombe en plein milieu d'une de leur joyeuse petite réception. " Le regard émeraude du survivant le suivait avec attention et il put y lire facilement la réalisation de ce que ces paroles voulaient dire. Il termina finalement sa lente marche juste en avant de lui et s'abaissa pour être à sa hauteur. Il n'y avait que quelques pouces de distance entre eux et il put donc murmurer facilement les dernières paroles qu'il avait en tête. " Alors, soit on joue carte sur table... ou bien je retourne sur mon lit à cet instant même et on aborde plus jamais le sujet. Aucun de nous deux ne saura ce qu'il veut tant savoir. Alors, qu'est-ce que ce sera, _Harry_ ? " Fini-t-il en faisant rouler son prénom entre ses lèvres pour la première fois depuis longtemps en un ultime effort pour le convaincre.

Il pouvait clairement voir l'incertitude brillé sur le visage du brunet si près du sien en ce moment. Il tenta de ne pas se laissé distraire en voyant une langue timide venir humidifier ces lèvres pleines si tentantes en ce moment, mais ses yeux argentés dévièrent malgré eux un court instant. Il en oublia presque la raison qu'il s'était donné pour venir aussi près lorsque cette lèvre inférieure disparut quelques secondes sous la pression des dents du survivant en un geste nerveux. Il ne put résister à la tentation de mouiller ses propres lèvres en retour, mais retourna rapidement son regard dans celui d'émeraude de son compagnon en essayant de se reconcentré sur le sujet de conversation actuelle. Cette action ne sembla pas aider beaucoup la cause par contre, en voyant ces yeux brillants si près des siens et la tension redoubla encore plus en notant les pupilles légèrement dilater de l'ancien gryffondor qui le fixait à son tour.

Le silence entre eux se prolongeait, n'étant brisé que par le bruit de leurs respirations respectives qui s'entremêlaient en s'accélérant imperceptiblement. Draco n'avait plus vraiment conscience de comment il s'était mis dans une telle situation, mais il sentait qu'il ferait mieux de se reculer à ce moment précis s'il ne voulait pas tout gâcher en un coup de tête. Alors, malgré l'envie presque irrésistible qu'il avait de simplement se pencher légèrement plus en avant et de saisir cette bouche à l'allure délicieuse entre ses lèvres, il força ses jambes à reprendre vie et à se déplier lentement. L'ancien Gryffondor dû comprendre ses intentions par contre, puisque à peine était-il un peu plus relever, qu'une main rapide saisit l'une des siennes et le retint en place fermement.

Il lui jeta un regard curieux, encore vaguement embrouillé par leur position rapprochée. " Qu'est-ce que tu- " Commença-t-il à demander lorsque soudainement, la main tenant la sienne l'attira brusquement vers le brunet, ce qui le fit tomber plus ou moins sur celui-ci.

Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'une bouche avare s'empara de la sienne en un baiser passionné. Après une demie seconde de surprise totale, il retrouva vite ses sens et répondit à la caresse de ses lèvres chaudes avec enthousiasme. Laissant sa langue goûter langoureusement à ces lèvres qui lui avaient paru si tentante quelques secondes plus tôt. Il se laissa retomber en position assise sur le brunet. Adorant la friction que le geste imposa en étant littéralement à cheval sur les cuisses de son compagnon de cellule.

" Est-ce que tu essayerais de me distraire ? " Murmura-t-il d'une voix haletante contre ces lèvres brûlantes qui s'éloignèrent par la suite pour continuer leurs courses sur son menton avant de venir se loger dans son cou. Des mains chaudes s'aventurèrent sous sa tunique et explorèrent la peau de son dos lentement. Un frisson lui échappa lorsqu'une de ses mains s'arrêta à la base de nuque et que ces doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux. Il ne laissait habituellement personne touché à ses mèches blondes, mais cette fois-ci il ne trouva pas la volonté de protester, succombant tranquillement aux caresses dans son dos et aux baisers déposés contre la peau de son cou.

" Est-ce que ça fonctionne ? " Crut-il entendre pendant qu'il laissait ses propres mains se joindre à la partie en les laissant parcourir chaque recoin accessibles de ce corps serrer contre le sien.

Il était vaguement conscient que le moment était vraiment inapproprié pour ce genre d'activité. N'importe qui pouvait passer devant leur cellule à tout moment et les voir. Non pas que ce genre de scène soit inhabituel dans un tel endroit, mais Draco n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller à la vu de tous et il se dit qu'il devrait très certainement arrêter. Ces lèvres douces et demandantes étaient revenus sur les siennes par contre et il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'empêcher d'accéder à leurs demandes pour l'instant. Il insinua sa langue à l'intérieur de cette bouche tentatrice et fut accueilli par sa jumelle qui s'amusa à danser avec la sienne passionnément. La main logée dans son cou l'attira encore plus près de lui tandis que son autre parcourait toujours la courbure de ses reins et de ses hanches en quémandant silencieusement pour avoir plus.

Se laissant emporter par la passion du moment, il poussa les choses un peu plus loin en pressant ses hanches vers l'avant pour combler le peu d'espace qui les séparaient encore. Il fut récompensé par un gémissement de pur plaisir venant de son partenaire lorsque leurs désirs mutuels devint évident. Il pouvait très clairement sentir l'érection du brunet presser contre la sienne, n'étant séparé que par la mince barrière de leurs tuniques respectives, et il perdit un peu plus le contrôle de ses actions à ce contact délicieux. Il enfonça l'une de ses mains dans ces cheveux perpétuellement en bataille et fit descendre son autre lentement le long du torse du survivant. Savourant au passage les muscles définis de son vis à vis et s'attardant longuement sur son abdomen.

Sans jamais briser le baiser fougueux qu'ils partageaient, sa main atteignit finalement son objectif et, d'un seul geste habile, il ensserra leurs deux membres ensemble en une poigne ferme. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent à cet instant pour laisser échapper un étrange mélange de grognement et de gémissement de plaisir. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Draco se retrouva perdu dans cet abîme de vert émeraude pendant un moment.

Il bougea finalement sa main en un geste lent, mais ferme, en ne quittant pas des yeux le visage transformé par la passion de son partenaire. Ces yeux verts se fermèrent à moitiés et il sentit le frémissement du brunet se répercuter dans tout son corps. Il continua son geste de va-et-vient sur leurs érections en alternant parfois la force de sa poigne pour augmenter cette sensation brûlante qu'il sentait grandir dans le creux de son ventre.

Il profita du fait que Potter semblait presque figer sur place en ce moment pour explorer la peau de son cou à son tour avec ces lèvres. Savourant chaque petits frissons, chaque gémissements et le bruit de sa respiration saccadée. Il mordit doucement la jonction de son épaule et de son cou et fut surprit de constater que ça semblait être l'une des faiblesses du survivant lorsque celui-ci s'aggrippa soudainement au blond et tenta d'étouffer un lourd grognement contre sa peau. Il recommença le même geste à nouveau et caressa ensuite la peau rougit avec sa langue. Le brunet tremblait littéralement entre ses bras et il savourait chaque secondes de cet instant.

Il se recula un peu pour observer une nouvelle fois ces yeux captivants, mais des lèvres délicieuses rencontrèrent les siennes à la place, demandantes et passionnées. Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit une autre main se joindre à la sienne et commencer à suivre ses mouvements rapidement. Il eut l'envie quasi irrésistible d'arracher ces foutues tuniques qui les séparaient encore, mais il se sentait tellement près du but qu'il ne supporterait pas une seconde de relâcher sa prise. Il accéléra le mouvement d'un cran et sentit le survivant frissonner contre lui et serrer leurs membres encore plus fort tout en continuant de suivre son rythme. Il se sentait près tellement près du but en ce moment et un rapide coup d'oeil à l'expression pratiquement jouissive de Potter lui indiqua la même chose. D'une seconde à l'autre maintenant...

" Décompte du soir ! Tous les détenus sont priés de sortir de leurs cellules immédiatement. "

Ils se figèrent tous les deux. L'argenté rencontrant l'émeraude en un regard paniqué. Leurs mains n'avaient toujours pas bougés et il était assez évident qu'aucun des deux n'avaient envie de relâcher leur prise.

" Putain de merde ! " Marmonna Draco qui était toujours fixé en place.

Une teinte de rosée s'insinua sur les joues de Harry. Il retira prestement sa main de l'endroit beaucoup trop intime d'où elle se trouvait et arracha rapidement son regard de ses yeux gris encore emplis de désir qui le fixait. Le blond l'imita rapidement en enlevant sa propre main de leurs intimités.

Le survivant n'arrivait pas à croire ces propres actions d'un peu plus tôt. Oui, d'accord, l'idée du baiser lui avait semblé plutôt bonne au premier abord pour distraire le bel adonis comme celui-ci l'avait si souvent fait, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé se laisser prendre à un tel point à son propre jeu. Il s'était beaucoup trop rapidement laissé emporter par les baisers foudroyants et les mains fiévreuses de son vis à vis. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait perdre la tête aussi rapidement auparavant. Il se sentait étrangement embarrasser par cette idée et se demanda qu'en avait pensé Malfoy exactement.

Lorsqu'il retourna les yeux vers lui, il vit que le blond était parvenu à remettre en place son masque impassible habituel, mais il remarqua tout de même quelques failles dans sa maîtrise de soi. Sa respiration encore beaucoup trop rapide, ses pupilles dilatés au maximum noircissaient ses yeux argentés et cette légère teinte rouge sur sa peau normalement blanche à la perfection laissait paraître qu'il était loin d'être indifférent.

Harry se surprit à nouveau à vouloir ressaisir ses lèvres rouges, légèrement charnues, avec passion et d'effacer cette expression froide qui naissait maintenant sur les traits de l'ancien Serpentard. Il se ressaisit rapidement en se rappelant l'arrivée sûrement imminente des gardes et qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas dans un état très convenable.

" Allez, faut qu'on se bouge, Potter. " Lui dit Malfoy d'une voix plus grave qu'à son habitude avant de se relever des cuisses du brunet et de lui tourner le dos en se passant une main agitée dans les cheveux.

Harry prit une grande respiration et se ferma les yeux un instant pour essayer de calmer son excitation encore assez flagrante. Il y avait quelques conséquences à être interrompu si près de la jouissance après tout...

" Amène-toi tout de suite, Potter. Ils sont presque à notre cellule ! " L'interrompit la voix brusque de Malfoy en un murmure assez fort pour être entendu.

Par chance, le stress du moment sembla ramollir un peu ses ardeurs et il se leva finalement pour venir rejoindre son compagnon de chambre devant la porte de leur cellule. Son visage s'empourpra malgré lui après avoir fait un pas en avant du grillage. Il avait l'impression désagréable que tous les regards étaient virés vers lui. Évidemment, ce n'était qu'une illusion, mais tout de même, il ne put s'empêcher de s'agiter légèrement sur ses pieds et de maudire intérieurement l'air impassible du blond à ses côtés qui n'était trahi que par ses cheveux quelques peu éméchés. Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut plus à attendre longtemps pour que les gardiens arrivent finalement à leur hauteur.

" Malfoy. Potter. On peut savoir ce qui vous à prit autant de temps avant de sortir ? " Demanda l'un des gardes avec une expression froide sur le visage. " Vous connaissez les règles. "

Harry décida de garder le silence plutôt que d'admettre à ses ' messieurs ' exactement qu'est-ce qui avait causé leurs retards. Il sembla que Malfoy se soit dit la même chose puisque celui-ci resta silencieux à son tour.

" N'en prenez pas l'habitude sinon ce sera l'isolement pour les deux. " Répliqua le même garde après un moment en voyant bien qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse de leur part.

Le survivant laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement en voyant les gardiens continués leur chemin et reprendre le décompte des autres prisonniers. Ils retournèrent tout les deux à l'intérieur de leur cellule et un silence lourd et inconfortable sembla s'installé. Malfoy ne prononça pas un seul mot en allant s'asseoir sur sa couchette. Harry n'avait aucune envie de parler de ce qui venait tout juste de se passer entre eux, mais ce silence oppressant ne lui plaisait guère non plus. Le sujet de conversation les ayant mené jusque là lui revint soudainement en tête.

" Je n'ai rien fait. " Fini-t-il par dire dans une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure en fixant intensément le sol à ses pieds comme si une réponse quelconque s'y trouvait. Il sentit le regard pressant se poser sur lui sans même avoir à relever la tête.

" Quoi ? "

" Je répond à ta question. " Soupira Harry d'une voix lasse en se laissant glisser le long du mur pour s'asseoir contre celui-ci. " Ce qui à causé la mort de toutes ces personnes, c'est que je n'ai rien fait. "

Il pouvait presque sentir la curiosité du blond émaner de lui, mais le silence continua malgré tout et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de raconté tout ceci, mais il était maintenant conscient que ça ne lui servait plus à rien de se voiler la face. Malfoy voulait savoir et il savait aussi très bien qu'il n'arriverait jamais à le faire coopérer avec lui s'il ne lui disait pas la vérité. Peu importe le nombre de distractions ou de manigances qu'il pourrait inventer, ils en finiraient toujours au même point et leur petite aventure de tout à l'heure le lui avait bien prouvé. De toute façon, Harry commençait à se sentir énormément fatigué d'avoir ce poids sur les épaules qui semblait empiré de jour en jour.

Il prit une grande respiration comme pour se redonné du courage et il se lança tout en continuant de fixer le sol de ses yeux verts. " Il y a plusieurs mois de cela, j'ai reçu une lettre d'une femme qui me demandait de l'aide. Bien entendu, je reçois ce genre de demande pratiquement tous les jours et bien souvent il ne s'agit que de petits problèmes ridicules ou d'histoires complètement inventées pour le simple plaisir d'avoir mon attention. J'ai depuis longtemps prit l'habitude d'ignorer ces lettres et de me contenter des missions directement données de mon supérieur. " Il fit une légère pause pour essayer de bien ce rappeler de tous ces évènements. Il pouvait encore sentir le regard pesant du blond qui était assis sur son lit, mais ne tourna pas les yeux vers lui.

" Dans cette lettre, la femme me suppliait de venir enquêter sur cette prison. Elle disait que son mari était incarcéré ici et qu'il se passait des choses vraiment étranges en ces lieux. Elle disait craindre pour la vie de son mari et que personne ne semblait la croire. Elle disait aussi que plusieurs autres prisonniers semblaient être en danger et que si personne n'intervenait en leur faveur qu'ils subiraient tous bientôt le même sort. Malgré tout, cette histoire me semblait étrange et j'ai donc jeté un coup d'oeil rapide au dossier de cet homme. Lorsque j'ai constaté que l'homme devait être libéré dans à peine quelques semaines et que tout semblait normal dans les dossiers générales de la prison, j'ai arrêté mes recherches. J'ai répondu à la lettre de cette dame en lui disant qu'elle s'inquiétait probablement pour rien, que son mari serait bien vite libéré et que par manque de preuves il n'y avait strictement rien à faire de plus. "

Sa voix sembla rester prise dans sa gorge à ce moment. Il se revoyait encore en train d'écrire cette lettre, assis à son bureau pendant que Ron s'empiffrait de bonbons à ses côtés en lui racontant une énième blague inconséquente. Comme il aurait voulu revenir à cet instant précis et se magner les fesses au lieu de rester là comme un con.

" Et ensuite ? "

La voix légèrement rauque de son compagnon de cellule sembla le tirer de ses pensés et il tourna le regard vers lui dans sa surprise. Il fut étonné de voir l'air presque captivé du blond qui semblait boire chacune de ses paroles avec attention.

" Ensuite... " Commença-t-il tentativement. " Deux ou trois semaines plus tard, cette histoire m'était complètement sorti de la tête. Jusqu'au jour où, un après-midi plutôt tranquille, une femme dans la quarantaine entra dans mon bureau sans être annoncée. Des larmes de rages coulaient de ses yeux bleus et je me souviens encore à la perfection qu'elle tenait une lettre d'une poigne frénétique dans sa main droite. C'était elle bien sûr. La femme de ce type en prison. La lettre qu'elle tenait faisait mention que son mari s'était suicidé quelques jours auparavant sans préciser aucune raisons ou circonstances. "

Le brunet détourna les yeux vers le sol de nouveau, se souvenant très clairement toute la rage et la trahison qu'il avait pu voir dans les yeux bleus de cette femme. Trahison et rage qui étaient dirigés envers lui et il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de continuer son récit, mais au point où il en était... Il raconta donc la suite. Comment cette dame l'avait blâmé lui pour la mort de son mari. Comment elle avait ensuite dit que puisque c'était des preuves qu'il voulait, qu'elle irait elle-même les chercher. Comment on l'avait retrouvé morte quelques jours plus tard dans des circonstances étranges... Il raconta aussi qu'à la suite de tous ces évènements il avait finalement réussi à mettre la main sur ce dossier secret de la prison qui montrait les vrais chiffres de personnes soi-disant suicidés durant cette dernière année et à quel point ces chiffres étaient élevés.

Draco n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot durant tout ce temps. Il écoutait patiemment le survivant lui raconté les faits qui l'avait mené jusque dans cette même cellule qu'ils partageaient à présent. Il n'arrivait presque pas à croire qu'une telle histoire puisse être réelle et il ne pouvait certainement pas blâmer le brunet pour ne pas avoir agi en premier lieu. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était effectivement vrai que plusieurs prisonniers semblaient disparaître de temps à autre. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment porté attention jusqu'à aujourd'hui puisqu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais eu une réelle importance à ses yeux, mais les faits étaient maintenant très clairs.

" C'est donc vraiment pour ça que tu es ici ? Pour enquêter sur cette histoire ? " Fini-t-il par demander lorsque Potter eut terminé son récit.

Des yeux d'un vert éclatant se fixèrent finalement aux siens après un long moment. " Oui. "

" Et... Tu m'as raconté tout ça pourquoi au juste ? " Demanda-t-il un peu froidement après un instant. Il savait très bien pourquoi le jeune homme lui avait tout confié et même si cela lui donnait l'air d'un con de première, il n'avait tout simplement pas pu résister à l'idée de l'entendre prononcé ses mots. Il vit un éclair de colère apparaître dans ce regard émeraude et dû réprimer un sourire. Au moins le brunet avait perdu cet éclat vide qui l'avait hanté tout le long de son histoire.

" Parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide ! " Répondit le survivant d'un air renfrogné.

Draco laissa filtrer un vrai sourire sur son visage cette fois-ci. C'était bel et bien les paroles qu'il avait voulues entendre. Bien entendu son vis-à-vis ne sembla pas apprécié, mais tout de même. " Et bien, t'avais qu'à demander. " Annonça-t-il narquoisement en voyant Potter lever les yeux au ciel.

Il se leva finalement de sa couchette et s'approcha du brunet qui était encore assis par terre. Il hésita, l'espace d'un instant, mais se décida rapidement. Il tendit sa main droite vers l'homme qui était à ses pieds. " Partenaire ? " Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre, ne voulant pas trop se faire des idées d'un coup que Potter change d'idée comme il lui arrivait si souvent. Les yeux d'un vert parfait de son compagnon de cellule semblaient sonder son visage, recherchant quelque chose que lui seul semblait savoir.

Une poigne ferme se referma finalement contre sa main et il n'hésita pas à le tirer sur ses pieds pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

" Partenaire. " Confirma le brunet en souriant.

_À suivre..._

_Coucou ! Désolé je n'ai pas pu mettre ce chapitre la semaine dernière. Avec Pâques et tout ça je me suis retrouvé plutôt occupé. Désolé aussi de ne pas avoir répondu personnellement à vos reviews comme je le fait normalement, mais je vous assure que je les ai tous lus et que j'ai savourée chaque petits mots de votre part =) _

_Bon ce chapitre me laisse quelque peu perplexe... J'ai dû le réécrire trois fois et je ne suis toujours pas vraiment satisfaite, mais bon l'essentiel est là et on peut finalement passé à autre chose ! J'avais bien hâte de mettre notre petit Draco dans le coup =p _

_J'espère que vous aurez aimé ! Vous savez finalement qu'est-ce qui à pousser notre ryry d'amour à venir s'exiler dans cette prison et avez eu un petit extra en plus ! La suite saura nous dire où les choses vont s'en aller maintenant ! Laissez moi vos commentaires et merci encore pour les encouragements !_

_xxxxxx  
_

_Kimmy_


	11. Chapitre 11

**Disclamer **: Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

**Attention : **ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si ça vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!

**Pairing : **H/D et peut-être d'autres.

**Résumé : **Draco Malfoy est en prison depuis déjà un an lorsqu'un jour son univers se retrouve encore plus chambouler par son nouveau compagnon de cellule Harry Potter! Mais qu'est-ce qu'Harry fait là au juste?

**Chapitre 11 :**

La noirceur était maintenant tombé. Les lumières de l'établissement s'étaient éteintes une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt. Ils étaient assis face à face chacun sur leurs couchettes respectives et un léger silence venait de s'installer. Harry avait raconté toutes les découvertes qu'il avait fait depuis son arrivé à la prison. Il avait parlé de ces runes étranges qui ne semblaient être reliées à personne et de l'explication qu'Hermione lui avait offert comme supposition. Le regard du blond avait semblé se troubler légèrement à cette nouvelle, mais il n'avait fait aucun commentaire.

Le brunet avait donc enchaîné avec tout le reste. Ses soupçons sur la salle d'isolement, les détraqueurs qui ne devraient aucunement se trouver ici, cette histoire étrange avec Daryl et ces personnages vêtus entièrement de blanc. Il préféra ne pas mentionner sa petite rencontre avec Billy pour l'instant, ne sachant pas trop comment son compagnon de cellule pourrait réagir. C'était suite à toute ces révélations qu'ils se retrouvaient maintenant dans cette position.

Le silence se prolongea et Harry s'agita sur son matelas en fixant le visage pensif de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot pendant toutes ses explications et ça commençait à agacer sérieusement le survivant. Il se racla la gorge afin d'attirer le regard couleur d'acier du blond.

" Tu sais... Je ne t'ai pas raconté tout ça pour que tu reste planté là le regard dans le vide, Malfoy ! "

" Désolé, Potter, je sais que c'est une notion très difficile à imaginer pour quelqu'un à qui ça n'arrive pratiquement jamais, mais j'étais en train de réfléchir. " Lui Rétorqua l'ancien Serpentard en levant les yeux au ciel.

" Tu disais avoir vu Daryl en isolement ? " Demanda Harry en ignorant facilement l'insulte.

" Je ne l'ai pas vu. Je l'ai entendu. " Rectifia Draco en repensant à cette nuit précise qui lui avait glacé le sang dans les veines. " Cet enfoiré de Peters était là lui aussi et il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec lui. Peut-être était-ce un de ces types en blancs qui sait, mais si je me rappelle bien, Peters s'est adressé à lui comme à un garde. Lafleur les suppliait de ne pas relâcher une espèce de bestiole contre lui. Bien entendu ils le firent de toute manière si j'en crois les hurlements d'horreur qui ont suivis... "

Un frisson lui traversa le corps en repensant si intensivement à son séjour en isolement. Les cris de ses congénères retentissaient encore à ses oreilles et les illusions qui l'avaient hantées toute cette longue semaine lui revinrent aussitôt en mémoire. Sa fatigue de la journée semblait l'avoir rattrapé une fois toute cette agitation passée. Il ferma ses paupières qui semblaient pesées une tonne en ce moment et prit une grande inspiration pour tenté de se calmé. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit un poids s'installé à ses côtés sur le lit et une main hésitante se poser sur son épaule. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et son regard rencontra celui inquiet du brunet qui était venu le rejoindre.

" Je suis désolé de t'avoir posé la question... Ça fait beaucoup d'un coup à absorbé et je sais que tu n'es revenu de cet endroit que depuis hier soir. " Lui dit l'ancien Gryffondor d'une voix basse.

Un faible sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond. C'était bien le genre de Potter de s'inquiéter pour si peu malgré l'importance que pouvait contenir ces informations. " Ce n'est rien. Je suis seulement fatigué. " Répondit Draco en reprenant une position un peu plus droite et en s'éloignant quelque peu du survivant pour reprendre un peu de contenance. Ces idées semblaient s'embrouillées lorsque celui-ci était trop près. " Peut-être devrait-on parlé de toute cette histoire à Billy demain matin. Il est ici depuis bien plus longtemps que moi de toute façon. " Ajouta-t-il en prenant son oreiller pour se former un dossier contre le mur.

Aussitôt que cette phrase eut quitté ses lèvres, il remarqua le léger mouvement de recul de son compagnon de cellule et une expression troublée passa en éclair sur son visage. Celui-ci en effaça toute trace rapidement, mais le blond l'avait très clairement vu et sa curiosité s'en trouva piqué instantanément. Il continua à fixer son vis-à-vis assis en indien sur son lit avec un regard insistant.

" Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée. " Lui répondit Potter en détournant les yeux rapidement. " Je n'aurais sûrement pas dû t'en parler à toi non plus. Le moins de personnes au courant et le mieux ça sera. " Ajouta le brunet en se mettant à jouer distraitement avec un bout de couverture qui se trouvait sous ses doigts.

Bien entendu ce geste le trahi aussitôt aux yeux de Draco. Il connaissait Potter comme s'il l'avait lui-même triccoter et celui-ci ne faisait ce genre de geste que lorsqu'il était nerveux ou qu'il voulait cacher quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils légèrement, mais ne posa pas de question. Il se demandait qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien s'être passé entre le vieil homme et lui pour faire naître ce brin de méfiance qu'il avait détecté dans les yeux émeraudes du brunet. Il avait pourtant cru aujourd'hui que ces deux là s'entendaient plutôt bien.

" C'est quoi cette histoire de bestiole au juste ? " Lui demanda le survivant en interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

Draco releva un de ses sourcils blonds élégamment. " Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? "

Un soupire agacé quitta les lèvres rouges du brunet et celui-ci se laissa retomber lourdement sur le dos en un geste défaitiste. " J'en sais rien, mais cette situation est vraiment chiante. À chaque fois que je pense avoir trouvé une réponse et bien je finis par me rendre compte que je n'ai fait que dénicher une dizaine de nouvelles questions à la place... "

Une expression amusé se glissa sur les traits du blond et il poussa légèrement l'ancien Gryffondor du bout de son pied. " Allons, Potter ! Depuis quand es-tu devenu si pessimiste ? Où est passé ton attitude acharnée du petit Gryffondor parfait qui m'a tellement fait chier à Poudlard ? "

" Ouais et bien, il y a longtemps qu'on est plus à l'école, Malfoy ! " Lui rétorqua aussitôt le brunet en lui lançant un regard narquois en biais de sa position couchée.

Draco ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel, légèrement amusé de cette situation. Il se laissa glisser à son tour sur sa couchette et replaça son oreiller dans sa position initiale. " Bon dégage maintenant Potter. Tu me piques toute la place et j'ai bien l'intention de dormir. Nous irons faire un tour à cette porte secrète demain pour voir ce qu'on pourra bien trouver. " Annonça-t-il en tentant de se coucher à sa place malgré le peu d'espace qu'il y restait.

" Mhhh, mais j'ai pas envie ! Ton matelas est définitivement plus confortable que le mien. Ce n'est pas juste ! " Lui répondit le brunet en réussissant à s'étendre encore plus sur le peu d'espace disponible.

" Rien à battre ! T'avais qu'à être là en premier. " Rétorqua le blond du tact au tact. Notant avec une certaine irritation que ces protestations ne menaient à rien, il se décida à aborder un sujet qui ferait très certainement réagir son compagnon de cellule qui s'était appliqué à ne pas mentionner l'incident. " Bon, d'accord, si tu tiens à rester on pourrait reprendre nos activités d'un peu plus tôt... " Suggéra-t-il avec un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres.

Il vit le rouge grimpé aux joues du brunet et celui-ci se releva rapidement. " Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris ! " Marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa propre couchette. Il n'avait manifestement pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. Quel dommage.

Il ignora facilement les grognements mécontents du jeune homme et s'allongea de toute sa longueur dans son lit avec un sourire amusé. Il y avait plein de choses auxquelles il devrait très probablement réfléchir après toutes les révélations de la journée, mais il était tout simplement exténué. De toute façon, demain était un autre jour. Inconsciemment son nez alla se placer à l'endroit où se trouvait le survivant quelques secondes plus tôt et il inspira longuement cette délicieuse odeur fruitée qui s'y trouvait toujours. Il s'endormit aussitôt sans remarquer le regard émeraude qui était posé sur lui de l'autre côté de la pièce.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry fut tiré de son sommeil en plein milieu de la nuit. Il papillonna légèrement des yeux un instant, se demandant qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller à une heure pareille, lorsqu'il l'entendit de nouveau. Une sorte de gémissement de douleur très faible accompagné d'une respiration saccadée. Le brunet sortit sa tête d'en dessous de son oreiller et inspecta la pièce de ses yeux embrouillés par l'absence de ces lunettes. Il réussi tout de même à apercevoir la silhouette de Malfoy qui s'agitait très clairement sur son matelas.

" Malfoy, est-ce que ça va ? " Demanda-t-il dans un murmure assez élevé.

N'obtenant qu'une nouvelle plainte semblant apeuré de la part du blond. Harry se tira de sa petite couverture, enfila ses lunettes et se dirigea rapidement vers son compagnon de cellule. Une fois rendu à son chevet, il hésita sur la marche à suivre. Il était maintenant très claire que l'ancien Serpentard était au beau milieu d'un cauchemar. Son front était plissé durement comme s'il était en train de souffrir énormément, ses mains étaient fermés en deux poings fortement comme s'il essayait de s'aggrippé à quelque chose, sa peau semblait trempé de sueur et il tremblait de tout son corps.

Le brunet avait été si souvent la proie de ce genre de rêves qu'il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser comme ça, mais il restait toujours la forte chance que le blond n'apprécie pas de se faire réveiller par lui. Harry le connaissait bien et il savait que celui-ci n'apprécierait pas de se retrouver de nouveau dans une position qu'il considérerait comme faible une nouvelle fois.

_" Non... S'il-vous-plait... Lâchez-moi je ne veux pas... "_ Marmonna le blond dans son sommeil et en se mettant à secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

En voyant l'état de son vis-à-vis empiré, Harry cessa de se poser des questions inutiles et laissa son instinct prendre le dessus. Il s'agenouilla au côté du lit et glissa sa main droite sur l'un des poings serrés de Draco en faisant des petits gestes de va et vient sur le dos de sa main.

" Shh... Tout va bien, Draco. Je suis là d'accord... " Murmurra-t-il doucement à l'oreille du blond en glissant sa main libre sur la joue de celui-ci en une caresse légère. Il sentit aussitôt le jeune homme se calmé quelque peu et la poigne de sa main se relâcher. Le brunet en profita aussitôt pour glisser ses doigts entre les siens et continua de lui murmuré des mots doux à l'oreille qui se voulaient réconfortants.

Ses genoux commençaient à lui faire un mal de chien à force de rester dans cette position contre les pierres froides et inconfortables du plancher, mais il ignora la douleur. Son regard ne quitta pas une seconde le visage du blond. Celui-ci commençait à perdre cet air angoissé tandis que le brunet continuait, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, à lui caresser doucement la joue et quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds si soyeux. Un sourire tendre naquit sur ses lèvres lorsque la respiration de Draco se calma finalement et que toutes traces de son cauchemar semblaient s'être effacé. Il n'aura pas eu besoin de le réveiller finalement. Il se rapprocha inconsciemment et vint déposer un léger baiser sur le front du jeune homme endormi qui laissa un soupir lui échapper à ce contact.

Harry se recula brusquement en réalisant exactement qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire. Bon d'accord, réconforter un camarade qui faisait un mauvais rêve, ça passait toujours, mais de là à aller jusqu'à l'embrasser et lui faire des petits câlins... Il fronça les sourcils et décida qu'il ferait vraiment mieux de retourné dans sa propre couchette et d'ignorer complètement ce qui venait juste de se passer. Il n'aura qu'à blâmer ses gestes sur la folie du moment ou bien au fait d'être encore à moitié endormi...

Il se releva donc à moitié - tâchant de ne pas accorder un regard de plus au visage maintenant paisible et si ravissant de l'ancien Serpentard - et essaya de reprendre sa main dont les doigts étaient toujours emmêlés entre ceux de son compagnon de cellule. Celui-ci ne sembla pas très content en sentant les doigts tentés de se dégager puisque sa poigne se resserra autour d'eux. Harry se mordit la lèvre. Comment allait-il se sortir de là sans réveiller le blond ?

Ne voulant pas perdre encore plus de temps dans cette position quelque peu inconfortable, le survivant se décida à agir. De sa main libre, il essaya de libérer ses doigts prisonniers tout en gardant un oeil sur le jeune homme endormit. Il avait presque réussi lorsqu'un grognement faible le fit tourner rapidement la tête vers Draco. Deux yeux argentés le regardaient d'un air confus. Harry sentit son souffle se couper.

" Reste, s'il-te-plaît... " Lui demanda une voix endormie tout en reglissant ses doigts de nouveaux entre ceux qui s'étaient échappés.

Harry se trouva plongé dans un dilemme intérieur. Il savait bien que le blond n'était pas vraiment conscient de ses faits et gestes en ce moment et que s'il restait, il aurait de nouveau un Draco Malfoy fort mécontent lorsque le matin viendrait. D'un autre côté, l'ancien Serpentard qu'il avait sous les yeux ne semblait vraiment pas disposé à le laisser repartir dans son propre lit ce soir. Il semblait tellement fragile à cet instant, sortant tout juste d'un rêve horrible.

Le brunet jeta un coup d'oeil vers son propre lit, semblant incertain de sa décision, puis son regard se porta de nouveau vers Draco qui avait de nouveau entrouvert ses paupières et qui le regardait d'un air embrouillé tout en ne relâchant pas sa main.

'_Oh et puis tant pis pour les conséquences... ' _Pensa-t-il finalement. Il retira ses lunettes et les posa à un endroit sûr avant de grimper dans la petite couchette. Il crut entendre le blond soupirer d'aise à ses côtés lorsqu'il s'allongea maladroitement dans le peu d'espace disponible. Il n'avait pas amené sa propre oreiller, mais il sembla que de toute façon ça l'aurait été bien inutile puisque aussitôt qu'il se fut installé, le blond l'attira contre lui d'un geste endormi et la tête du brunet se retrouva confortablement installé sous son menton.

Le sommeil l'envahit rapidement, bercé par la respiration régulière du corps qui se trouvait à moitié sous lui, mais il arriva tout de même à se demander dans quel espèce de pétrin il était en train de se mettre avant de s'endormir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par la désagréable alarme de la prison. Il sursauta en l'entendant retentirent et il enfoui sa tête sous l'oreiller présente pour essayer d'assourdir le bruit. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent soudainement et il remarqua avec étonnement qu'il était seul dans le petit lit. Il devait vraiment être crevé puisqu'il ne s'était même pas réveiller lorsque Malfoy l'avait quitté.

Il sortit sa tête de sa position cachée et jeta un regard circulaire autour de la pièce encore sombre. Sa vision était quelque peu embrouillé, mais il réussit à apercevoir la silhouette du blond qui semblait s'affairé au petit lavabo dont leur chambre était doté. Harry resta silencieux un certain moment, se demandant comment il était sensé agir au juste. Est-ce que Malfoy allait l'envoyé promener comme il le faisait à son arrivé ici ? Ou est-ce qu'il allait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Quoique, maintenant qu'il y pensait, rien ne s'était réellement passé. Ils avait simplement dormis ensemble une nouvelle fois et il n'y avait rien de dramatique là-dedans.

Des images de la journée précédente de son compagnon de cellule enserrant ses doigts autour d'une partie plutôt intime de son anatomie lui revinrent soudainement en tête et il sentit le rouge lui monté aux joues. Bon d'accord, il s'était évidemment passé quelque chose entre eux, mais si Malfoy n'abordait pas le sujet, il ne le ferait pas lui non plus. Il était ici pour une raison précise après tout et s'étendre sur un sujet comme celui-ci n'était probablement pas une bonne idée en ce moment.

Le brunet se secoua légèrement la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et chassé cette image d'un Draco Malfoy enflammé par la passion de son esprit. Il attrapa ses lunettes et se les remit en place avant de se relever. Il put voir beaucoup plus clairement suite à cela et nota que l'ancien Serpentard était effectivement en train de faire un brin de toilette face au petit miroir qu'il y avait au dessus de l'évier. Il vit celui-ci lui jeter un coup d'oeil, lorsqu'il l'entendit se relever probablement, mais le blond ne prononça pas un seul mot.

Il y avait une espèce de tension désagréable dans leur petite cellule et Harry avait la net impression qu'elle ne se briserait pas d'elle-même. Un soupire lui échappa et il se dirigea vers son côté de la pièce pour se changer dans une nouvelle tunique propre. Il tourna le dos à Malfoy en se changeant rapidement et se décida enfin à briser le silence une fois terminé.

" Tu veux qu'on aille voir cette pièce secrète avant ou après le petit-déjeuner ? " Fini-t-il par demander en voyant que le blond avait presque fini de se préparer.

Draco regarda le survivant au travers du miroir sans pour autant se retourner vers lui. Il se sentait très mal à l'aise ce matin et il pouvait aussi très bien sentir cette tension désagréable qui flottait dans l'air. Tension qu'il avait très probablement lui-même créer.

Il s'était de nouveau réveillé en se sentant étrangement bien ce matin. Bien au chaud, enveloppé dans une espèce de bien-être totale à laquelle il n'était définitivement pas habitué. Puis, il s'était rappelé son cauchemar de la veille, que Potter était venu le réconforter encore une fois et de sa nouvelle supplique pour qu'il reste avec lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment été conscient de ses actions lorsque les choses s'étaient passés, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus nier les faits à présents. Sur le coup, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé en serrant contre lui le corps du survivant, il l'avait presque balancé en bas de la couchette et crié dessus comme il l'aurait sûrement fait n'importe quelle autre journée, mais il ne l'avait tout simplement pas fait.

Le problème était qu'il commençait à en avoir marre de tout ça. La veille au soir, Potter et lui, en était venu à une certaine entente. Un ' partenariat ' si l'on peut dire et il s'était finalement sentit un peu moins seul dans cette putain de prison qu'il détestait tant. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de tout gâcher simplement parce que son ego en avait de nouveau prit un coup dans un moment de faiblesse. Il savait bien que l'ancien Gryffondor n'avait voulu que l'aider et c'était justement ça le problème. Un Malfoy n'a besoin de l'aide de personne. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il aimait bien se dire.

Il pouvait encore sentir le regard appuyé du brunet sur sa nuque pendant qu'il terminait de se peigner les cheveux. Un soupire las s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et il se retourna finalement pour lui faire face. Il pouvait voir une certaine appréhension sur les traits du survivant. Il devait très certainement s'attendre à un nouvel éclat de colère de sa part et il ne pouvait vraiment pas l'en blâmer.

" On ira cet après-midi si ça te convient. J'ai des tâches à accomplir après le petit-déjeuner et si on y va avant il risque d'y avoir plein de monde dans les parages. " Répondit-il en une voix qu'il rendit neutre.

" D'accord. " Approuva le jeune homme devant lui tout en l'observant avec une certaine curiosité.

Draco dévia le regard en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il n'aimait vraiment pas se faire observer et surtout lorsqu'il avait autant de difficulté à maintenir son masque habituel en place. Il laissa tomber son peigne et se dirigea vers la porte de leur cellule qui s'était ouverte entre-temps. Il s'arrêta juste avant de la franchir et baissa la tête en se fermant les yeux.

" Écoute, Potter. " Commença-t-il en maintenant cette même position. " Ce qui s'est passé hier soir n'est pas de ta faute et si je suis en mode 'chiant' ce matin ne l'est pas non plus... Je tiens juste à te dire que ça n'arrivera plus par contre. " Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, détestant les prochains mots qu'il s'apprêtait à utiliser. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il disait souvent, mais il tenait à le faire aujourd'hui. Il tourna finalement son regard argenté pour rencontrer celui d'émeraude qui le fixait intensément. " Merci beaucoup par contre. J'en avais besoin. " Fini-t-il en adressant un faible sourire au brunet qui le lui rendit aussitôt.

La tension sembla s'envoler d'un seul coup et l'air redevint enfin respirable. Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et marcha rapidement en dehors de leur cellule. Ce n'était pas si mal que cela de remercier quelqu'un finalement...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le petit-déjeuner se passa d'une manière plutôt étrange. Du moins, du point de vue de Draco tout semblait étrange. Premièrement, lorsque Potter et lui arrivèrent dans la grande salle, Billy n'était pas installé à leur table habituelle et ne semblait nul part en vu. Autre fait étrange, cela ne sembla nullement perturbé le brunet à ses côtés. Bien au contraire, celui-ci sembla même soulagé de remarqué l'absence du vieil homme. Par le même fait, l'ancien Gryffondor semblait être d'une bonne humeur exceptionnelle aujourd'hui.

Une fois qu'ils eurent pris place et que leurs petit-déjeuners apparut devant eux, le survivant ne prit même pas la peine de se plaindre de l'aspect quelque peu ignoble que leurs nourriture avait. Il se contenta de tout avaler avec un léger sourire aux lèvres qui ne l'avait pas quitté de toute la matinée. Draco ne fit pas la moindre remarque désobligeante non plus. Il se trouvait lui-même à être d'une étrange bonne humeur depuis qu'ils avaient quittés leur cellule et il préférait ne pas trop se questionner sur l'origine de celle-ci et simplement en profiter tant que cela durait.

L'ambiance sembla changer dramatiquement cependant lorsque Billy Parker prit sa place en avant d'eux. Draco ne le remarqua pas tout de suite puisqu'il était occupé à saluer l'un de ses seuls alliés à l'intérieur de ses murs, mais il remarqua bien vite à quel point Potter semblait soudainement plus tendu. Son sourire semblait plus crispé, bien qu'il ne quitta pas complètement ses lèvres. Les légères salutations que ces deux là s'échangèrent semblaient avoir un double sens que le blond ne comprenait pas vraiment.

Il observa longuement Billy qui se trouvait face à lui d'un oeil exercer tout en faisant glissé un masque habile sur son visage afin de camoufler son observation. Il ne remarqua rien d'inhabituel au départ, le vieil homme avait toujours ce sourire chaleureux sur ses lèvres fines et ses yeux semblaient toujours brillé pour une raison que lui seul connaissait. Pourtant, après un moment, il remarqua de plus en plus les regards quelques peu soucieux qu'il envoyait vers son compagnon de cellule. Ce n'était rien de vraiment évident pour qui que ce soit qui ne savait pas quoi chercher, mais Draco le remarqua tout de même. Il s'était définitivement passé quelque chose entre ces deux là, mais il n'avait aucune idée de qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être. Le blond haussa mentalement les épaules. Il finirait bien par le savoir après tout.

Ils avaient maintenant terminés leurs repas et Draco s'apprêtait à quitté la salle pour rejoindre les cuisines et commencer ces tâches lorsqu'il aperçut Steven s'approcher rapidement de leur petit groupe. Un soupire d'exaspération s'échappa d'entre ces lèvres en le voyant arriver. Le jeune blond ne comprenait définitivement pas que leur relation n'était rien d'autre qu'un peu de sexe de temps en temps. Il remarqua une grande inquiétude dans son regard vert par contre qui capta son attention.

" Draco, il faut vraiment que je te parle. " Annonça le jeune prisonnier aussitôt qu'il les eut rejoint.

" Écoute, Steven je n'ai vraiment pas le temps en ce moment, je devrais déjà être en cuisine. Ça ne peut pas attendre à plus tard ? " Demanda Draco d'une voix légèrement ennuyé.

Harry s'était rapproché presque imperceptiblement de l'ancien Serpentard en voyant le nouveau venu les approcher. Déjà qu'il avait passé la dernière demi-heur totalement sur les nerfs à cause de la présence de Billy, il n'appréciait pas du tout non plus l'arrivée du jeune blond. Il ne comprenait toujours pas très clairement cet agacement perpétuel que cet homme faisait naître en lui à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, mais c'était très clairement réciproque s'il pouvait se fier au regard mauvais que celui-ci lui envoyait.

" Non, c'est vraiment important ! Je crois que Sirov prépare un sal coup et je pense qu'il a réussi à se faire aider de quelques gardes cette fois-ci. " Lui répondit rapidement Steven en posant une main inquiète sur l'avant bras de Malfoy.

Harry fronça les sourcils à cette nouvelle. Ce n'était définitivement pas le temps pour que ce balafré vienne leur causer encore plus de problèmes. Le blond à ces côtés ne sembla pas être du même avis que lui par contre puisqu'un léger rire amusé quitta ses lèvres. Le brunet le vit jeter un regard entendu vers Billy qui était toujours avec eux et celui-ci aussi semblait trouvé le tout plutôt amusant.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? " Fini par demander Harry d'un air agacé en les voyant prendre tout ceci à la légère et pour une fois Steven sembla penser la même chose que lui.

L'ancien Serpentard tourna son regard argenté vers lui avant de levé les yeux au ciel, ce qui agaça encore plus le brunet.

" Ne t'inquiète pas. Toutes les semaines c'est la même chose. Une nouvelle rumeur ou une nouvelle menace non-fondée. " Répondit Draco d'un air totalement nonchalant. " Sirov n'osera pas faire quoique ce soit. Il sait très bien ce qui lui arrivera si jamais il tente la moindre chose. " Conclut-il en commençant à s'éloigner comme si le sujet était maintenant clos. " Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai autre chose à faire que de parler de cet abrutit. On se voit plus tard, Potter. "

Harry le regarda s'éloigner avec un mauvais pressentiment naissant dans le bas de son ventre. Il ignora le regard curieux que Billy posait sur lui et celui contrarié de Steven. Il chercha la salle des yeux jusqu'à tomber sur la personne qu'il cherchait. Anthony Sirov était assis à une table un peu plus loin entouré de ses comparses et son regard noir était rivé sur Draco Malfoy qui s'éloignait tranquillement. Le sourire mauvais qu'il portait à ses lèvres étaient loin d'être rassurant.

Non, ils n'avaient définitivement pas besoin d'encore plus de problèmes... mais ceux-ci allaient sans doutes les trouvés de toute façon.

_À suivre..._

_Coucou tout le monde !  
_

_Voici donc la suite! Je sais qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, mais ce chapitre était nécessaire pour la suite des choses donc j'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir continué encore bien longtemps à mettre un chapitre par semaine, mais comme je l'ai dit dans un autre chapitre, sinon ce sera aux deux semaines. _

_Je tiens à remercier tout le monde qui me laisse des reviews autant anonymes que les autres. J'adore tout simplement voir cette petite note apparaître dans mon e-mail =D Je remercie aussi ceux qui me mettre dans leurs favoris ou simplement en alert. C'est toujours plaisant de voir que les gens apprécient cette histoire.  
_

_Autre petite note puisque plusieurs m'en ont parlés. Oui je vais continuer mes autres fics aussi, mais comme je l'ai dit à certain, je vais tout d'abord me consacrer à celle-ci. Le temps me manque beaucoup et si je m'éparpille je risque de me perdre haha. De plus plusieurs de mes autres fics ont été commencer alors que j'étais très jeunes et le nombres de fautes horribles me hantent à chaque fois que je les relis =p Je voulais donc commencer par les éditer avant toute chose. Donc c'est tout, mais rassurer vous il y aura bel et bien une suite._

_Merci encore à tous, votre soutient me réchauffe le coeur ! Laissez moi un petit commentaire svp =D Oh, et si jamais quelqu'un connaît quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à corriger cette fic j'apprécierais vraiment. Je fais tout ce que je peux, mais plusieurs fautes semblent resurgir sans arrêt et j'apprécierais un peu d'aide !  
_

_Kimmy  
_


	12. Chapitre 12

**Disclamer **: Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

**Attention : **ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si ça vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!

**Pairing :** H/D et peut-être d'autres.

**Résumé :** Draco Malfoy est en prison depuis déjà un an lorsqu'un jour son univers se retrouve encore plus chambouler par son nouveau compagnon de cellule Harry Potter! Mais qu'est-ce qu'Harry fait là au juste?

**Note de l'auteure : Exceptionnellement, je vais faire une note en début de chapitre. Je tiens à remercier tout le monde qui ont pris le temps de me laisser de jolis messages et encore plus à ceux et celles qui se sont proposées pour faire la correction de cette fic.**

**Malheureusement, je ne pouvais tout de même pas vous prendre tous haha, alors j'ai arrêté mon choix sur deux merveilleuses auteures qui me semblaient appropriés et que j'adore de tout mon coeur ! Donc, un gros merci à Vilimine et à Mae Amaryllis pour la correction de ce chapitre =) Vous êtes deux puisqu'on ne sait jamais quels imprévus pourraient survenir et avoir l'opinion et l'aide de deux personnes est toujours mieux que d'une seule. Ne vous inquiétez pas je vous adore tout autant toute les deux !**

**Je suggère à tout le monde d'aller jeté un coup d'oeil à leurs écrits =)**

**Donc et voilà le prochain chapitre mesdames et messieurs ! J'espère que vous aimerez la suite ! =)**

**Chapitre 12 : **

Une délicieuse odeur de bacon à l'érable et de patate douce vint lui chatouiller les narines. Un sourire presque imperceptible s'installa sur ses lèvres pleines alors qu'il inspirait un bon coup pour capturer les effluves de ce parfum tentateur. Évidemment, ces mets succulents étaient réservés aux gardes et aux autres employés de l'institut carcéral dans lequel il se trouvait, mais cela ne l'empêchait aucunement d'en savourer l'odeur et parfois même, à en chiper un morceau, tout dépendant de quel cuisinier était de garde pour surveiller leur petite équipe de six prisonniers.

C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait choisi cette tâche. C'était un travail plutôt simple. Trois fois par semaine, deux fois par jour, il devait venir nettoyer la grande cuisine et faire un peu de préparation pour le souper du soir des gardiens. Contrairement à ce que la majorité des gens pouvaient bien penser, Draco Malfoy aimait bien cuisiner. Autant la préparation que l'acte en lui-même. Ça lui rappelait l'art de faire des potions et le fait de couper, peler, écraser et mesurer chaque composant d'un repas, avait un effet plus que relaxant sur ses nerfs depuis son incarcération.

Les potions lui manquaient énormément. Il s'ennuyait des effluves parfois douces ou épicées, de la chaleur de son labo lorsque plusieurs chaudrons étaient sur le feu et il s'ennuyait encore plus de ce sentiment de satisfaction intense qu'il éprouvait en finissant avec succès les potions les plus difficiles qu'il soit. Car, il était devenu l'un des plus grands maîtres de cette profession depuis le décès de Sévérus Snape des années auparavant. Bien sûr, ça ne les avaient absolument pas empêchés de le foutre en tôle pour une raison bidon sans même lui accorder un réel procès.

Draco changea rapidement le fil de ses idées en sentant la pointe glacée de l'amertume l'envahir de nouveau, comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait à son arrestation et à la farce qu'avait été son procès. Il ne pouvait rien y changer de toute façon. Il replaça négligemment une mèche blonde qui lui tombait devant les yeux tout en se dirigeant vers son plan de travail. Il avait définitivement besoin d'une coupe de cheveux...

Son moral remonta légèrement en apercevant que c'était son cuisinier favori qui était de garde aujourd'hui. Il ignora donc habilement, comme à son habitude, les autres prisonniers qui s'affairaient à la vaisselle et alla s'asseoir gracieusement sur le comptoir aux cotés du cuisinier. C'était d'ailleurs le seul employé de la prison avec lequel il s'était lié d'une certaine amitié. Son attitude chaleureuse et sa bonne humeur continuelle dès son arrivée l'avait immédiatement mis à l'aise.

" Hé, Hugo ! Ça va aujourd'hui ? " Lança-t-il en guise de salutation, tout en ne se gênant pas pour manger un gros bout de bacon croustillant que le cuisinier venait de faire cuire.

" Draco, petit démon ! Je croyais bien que tu ne reviendrais plus. Dans quel foutoir t'étais-tu encore mis cette fois-ci ? " Lui demanda le gros bonhomme aux courts cheveux brun. Son visage joufflu portait une expression joyeuse tandis qu'il continuait de remuer un chaudron avec énergie.

" Oh, tu sais bien, l'habituel. Un autre type incapable de se la garder entre les jambes. " Répondit-il d'un ton léger.

" Pauvre imbécile, je le plains presque celui-là. Tu l'as laissé en vie au moins ? " Demanda Hugo en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Il savait très bien ce qui arrivait à ceux qui s'en prenait à Draco Malfoy.

Draco se laissa glisser en bas du comptoir. Son humeur soudainement un peu plus morose. D'après ce que lui avait raconté son compagnon de cellule, il y avait effectivement une forte chance que Daryl Lafleur ne soit plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est. Cette idée ne le dérangeait pas vraiment en un sens, cet homme était une brute sans aucun scrupule après tout, mais tout le monde ne méritait pas un tel sort.

" Dis-moi Hugo, il y a longtemps que tu travailles ici ? " Demanda-t-il en ignorant la question que son compagnon venait de lui poser.

Le cuisinier lui envoya un petit regard curieux tout en continuant de remuer une fois de temps en temps ce qui se trouvait sur le feu. " Un peu plus de trois ans je crois. Pourquoi cette question ? "

Le blond hésita un instant avant de lui répondre. Potter lui avait bien dit de ne parler de rien à personne en ce qui concernait leur enquête, mais rien ne l'empêchait de poser quelques questions, non ? Pour gagner un peu de temps, il se dirigea vers le comptoir voisin et commença à couper les légumes qui s'y trouvaient à l'aide du petit couteau qui était fermement attaché au plan de travail.

" Est-ce que tu croises souvent d'autres employés mis à part les gardiens ? " Demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement indifférent en évitant une nouvelle fois la question d'Hugo.

" Hmm, c'est plutôt rare. La plupart des infirmières préfèrent manger du côté des femmes. Je crois même n'avoir vu le directeur de la prison qu'une seule fois et c'était au jour de mon embauche, ha, ha ! " Plaisanta le cuisinier rondelet en faisant léviter un bol vers lui pour y verser la nourriture maintenant prête. " Sinon, j'ai bien croisé l'un de ces espèces de médicomages ou un truc du genre une fois ou deux, mais ils se font plutôt discrets. "

Draco tourna son regard argenté vers son compagnon. Des médicomages ? Il ne pensait même pas qu'il y en avait ici... " Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que des infirmières ici... "

Les yeux noisette du cuisinier rencontrèrent les siens et l'ancien Serpentard crut y déceler une certaine incompréhension. " Vraiment ? Enfin, j'imagine que c'est possible. J'ai seulement assumé que leurs robes blanches et tout le tralala qui va avec faisait d'eux des soigneurs. " Répondit le cuisinier avant d'hausser les épaules. " Je vois mal qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire d'autre ici après tout. " Termina-t-il en se retournant vers son travail.

Draco fronça les sourcils et se retourna lui aussi vers ses légumes. Lui aussi avait beaucoup de mal à voir qu'est-ce que ces gens pouvaient bien faire ici. Ces gens vêtus de blanc devaient forcément avoir un lien direct avec ce qui concernait toutes ces disparitions. Il était d'ailleurs tellement concentré dans toutes les hypothèses possibles qu'il ne remarqua pas le sourire mauvais que l'un des gardes fixait sur lui. Il ne remarqua pas non plus le clin d'œil complice que celui-ci envoya en direction d'un des autres prisonniers présentement présents dans la cuisine.

S'il l'avait remarqué, il se serait très certainement mis un peu plus sur ses gardes...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry avait toujours ce pressentiment atroce qui lui chamboulait l'estomac. Il avait même tenté de ravaler son orgueil et de demander plus d'information à Steven, mais celui-ci ne lui avait répondu que par un regard mauvais avant de s'éloigner le nez dans les airs. À défaut de pouvoir faire plus, le brunet s'était résolu à garder un œil sur Sirov et ses sous fifres. Évidemment, rien ne lui disait qu'il allait agir par lui-même, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres pistes non plus.

Billy avait tenté à plusieurs reprises d'entamer une conversation avec lui et semblait avoir complètement oublié leur altercation de la veille. Harry était plutôt tenté de croire à une mémoire excessivement sélective du vieil homme et ne lui faisait aucunement confiance. Surtout que celui-ci ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Le survivant commençait d'ailleurs à se demander si l'amitié qu'il s'était imaginé avoir avec lui n'avait pas toujours fait parti d'un fin stratagème pour le surveiller depuis le départ. Après tout, peu importe qui était réellement derrière toute cette histoire de suicide et de meurtre, cette personne devait bien trouver cela bien étrange qu'un auror ait été incarcéré en ces lieux depuis le temps que ceux-ci tentaient de venir faire enquête à l'intérieur de ces murs.

L'ancien Gryffondor secoua légèrement la tête et passa une main agitée dans sa tignasse de cheveux. Il était assis dans la cour extérieure à un endroit stratégique d'où il pouvait facilement apercevoir Sirov et en même temps garder un œil sur les grandes portes de la prison, guettant l'arrivée de ce grand blond insouciant.

" Arrête de t'inquiéter je te dis... " Lui assura Billy pour une énième fois de sa position assise à côté de lui tout en laissant le soleil de la journée baigner son visage.

Le brunet laissa son irritation grimpante prendre le dessus en entendant l'air confiant de son voisin. " Et je peux savoir ce qui vous rend si sûr de vous toi et Draco ? " Demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque. " À ce que je sache vous n'êtes pas invincible ! "

Le sourire amusé que le vieil homme lui envoya pour toute réponse ne fit que l'énerver encore plus. Un soupir d'irritation franchit ses lèvres et il se releva d'un bond pour arpenter de gauche à droite le petit banc sur lequel il s'était assis. Le matin même au petit-déjeuner, il s'était promis de ne rien laisser paraître de ses soupçons envers Billy Parker et de continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était, mais son agitation de la journée semblait prendre le dessus sur tout autre pensée et cela ne faisait qu'empirer sa mauvaise humeur.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser ses sentiments venir nuire à l'une de ses enquêtes, mais depuis qu'il était arrivé en ces lieux, il ne semblait pourtant faire que cela. Une pensée furtive pour ses meilleurs amis qui, en dehors de ces murs s'efforçaient tant bien que mal de le soutenir à distance dans cette mission, le calma quelque peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas en ce moment pour leurs présences réconfortantes... Il se demanda en même temps comment les choses avançaient pour eux. Avaient-ils trouvé d'autres réponses qui lui éludaient encore ? Il devrait définitivement trouver un moyen de les contacter bientôt afin de leur faire part de ces faits étranges qu'il avait aperçu la veille.

" Tiens, lorsqu'on parle du loup ! " Dit Billy en interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

Harry se retourna rapidement et un sentiment de soulagement intense le submergea en voyant la silhouette de Draco Malfoy s'approcher au loin. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il s'inquiétait pour l'ancien Serpentard avant de finalement le revoir sain et sauf. Ce type finirait par causer sa perte, il en était presque certain. Il se força à prendre une pose qu'il voulait décontractée, sans vraiment y arriver, il le savait bien. Le sourire amusé que le blond posait sur lui en se rapprochant ne fit que confirmer cette hypothèse.

" Alors, je vous ai manqué mes chéris ? " Demanda Malfoy avec un sourire narquois au bord des lèvres lorsqu'il fut assez près pour être entendu.

Draco ne manqua pas le regard noir que l'ancien Gryffondor lui envoya en retour pour son commentaire. Il leva légèrement les yeux au ciel. Harry Potter avait définitivement le don de s'inquiéter pour un rien. Comme si Sirov était capable de faire quoique se soit contre lui de toute façon. Le regard amusé de Billy lui affirma la même chose.

" Plus que tout au monde, je te l'assure ! " Lui répliqua le vieil homme en embarquant facilement dans son jeu.

" Ravi de voir que des menaces de morts n'intimident personne ici ! Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir lorsque l'un de vous sera allongé sur le sol en train de se vider de son sang avec un couteau de planté dans le dos. " S'indigna le survivant avec un regard noir dans leur direction, semblant avoir abandonné l'idée de se la jouer indifférent.

Draco ne put empêcher un léger rire de lui échapper à cette réponse. C'était toujours un réel plaisir de faire perdre tout ses moyens au grand survivant de ce monde. Malgré le fait qu'il aurait adoré prolonger cette petite séance de torture, ils avaient tous les deux quelque chose de plus important à faire en ce moment, alors il affecta un air désolé sur son visage et se rapprocha le plus possible du petit lion enragé.

" Allons, ne fait pas cette tête. On dirait presque Steven lorsqu'il me pique une crise de jalousie. " Taquina-t-il en jouant sur le fait que Potter ne semblait pas du tout aimer le jeune blond. Il devait après tout trouver un moyen de subtiliser son compagnon de cellule à Billy sans que celui-ci n'aie de prétextes pour les suivre. Le regard presque outré du brunet à cette réplique joua en sa faveur. " Allez viens, je vais me faire pardonner. " Murmura-t-il d'une voix douce, mais suffisamment forte pour que le vieil homme puisse l'entendre, avant de se rapprocher encore plus et de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres du survivant. Celui-ci semblait s'attendre à n'importe quoi sauf à cela puisqu'il resta complètement figé pour un instant. Draco n'eut donc aucun autre choix que de prolonger la douce caresse de ses lèvres un peu plus longtemps - quoiqu'il devait bien avouer ne pas s'en plaindre - jusqu'à ce que Potter se décide enfin à réagir et à lui retourner son baiser.

Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard et le blond continua à jouer son rôle en envoyant un sourire charmeur au brunet qui semblait étrangement confus. Ne s'attardant pas plus longtemps sur le sujet, Draco attrapa doucement la main de son vis-à-vis et commença à l'entraîner calmement vers les portes de l'institution.

" Et vous allez où comme ça tout les deux ? " Demanda la voix de Billy dans leur dos.

Draco se retourna tout en maintenant la main de son compagnon de cellule dans la sienne. Il releva un sourcil pour former une expression qui semblait demander ' C'est évident, non ? ' Le vieil homme avait un air amusé sur le visage en les regardant, mais le blond remarqua tout de même l'absence de ces petites étincelles amusées qui ornaient normalement les yeux noisette de son ami.

" Je t'inviterais bien à venir avec nous Billy, mais Harry n'aime pas vraiment partager si tu vois ce que je veux dire. " Rétorqua Draco en envoyant un clin d'œil à son plus vieil allié entre ses murs. Il éprouvait un certain malaise à lui mentir, mais il commençait à penser que Potter avait peut-être raison de ne pas vouloir lui parler de sa mission.

Le blond se retourna une nouvelle fois et tira un peu plus fortement sur la main chaude de son compagnon pour l'entraîner vers la prison. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder. Ils franchirent rapidement les grandes portes et se faufilèrent entre le peu de prisonniers qui étaient restés à l'intérieur afin de trouver un coin un peu plus tranquille. Aussitôt qu'ils furent réellement seuls, Potter retira prestement sa main de la sienne et s'éloigna légèrement en lui envoyant un regard courroucé.

" C'était quoi cette histoire ?! Je peux savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête exactement ? "

Draco empêcha le sourire qui tentait de s'immiscer sur ses lèvres d'apparaître. Les étincelles de colère qui brillaient dans ses yeux émeraude l'amusaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Tout ça pour un petit baiser innocent. Il devrait peut-être faire ça plus souvent.

" Allons, ne t'excite pas tant Potter. T'avais peut-être une meilleure idée pour empêcher Billy de vouloir nous suivre ? " Répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel et en jetant un regard exaspéré à l'ancien Gryffondor. " De toute façon, inutile de jouer à la sainte petite vierge effarouchée. Je me souviens très clairement que c'est toi qui m'a embrassé hier soir et tu ne semblais pas détester du tout à ce moment là. " Ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter en détaillant le corps de son vis-à-vis avec un certain intérêt dans les yeux.

Harry sentit aussitôt le rouge lui monter aux joues. Pourquoi ce fichu Serpentard n'arrêtait-il pas ses allusions à ce qui s'était passé ? Il était plus qu'évident qu'il n'avait aucunement envie d'en parler, non ? Il se détourna rapidement des yeux argentés remplis d'amusement de son compagnon de cellule et tenta d'oublier le baiser techniquement sans conséquence qu'il venait tout juste d'échanger.

" Allez, amène-toi c'est par ici. " Dit-il abruptement en se dirigeant rapidement vers le cul-de-sac qui se trouvait au bout du bloc de cellule numéro un. Il entendit un léger rire en arrière de lui, mais rapidement, le blond fut de nouveau à ses côtés et il ne trouva aucune raison de le réprimander de nouveau.

Le brunet jeta un regard circulaire dans tout le corridor et, ne voyant aucun garde ou prisonnier à proximité, se dirigea d'un pas ferme jusqu'au mur qui n'en était supposément pas réellement un. Une fois rendu à destination, il se tourna vers Draco.

" C'est ici. " Lui annonça-t-il sans détour.

Les yeux du blond détaillèrent attentivement le mur avant de déposer une main pâle sur les blocs de bétons qui s'y trouvaient. Son visage était fixé en un air scrutateur alors qu'il laissait glisser ses doigts sur toute la surface du mur. Harry le regardait faire tout en jetant des coups d'œil suspects aux quelques distants prisonniers qui se trouvaient dans le même corridor qu'eux. Son sentiment d'appréhension était revenu de plein fouet quelques secondes auparavant et il avait la sincère impression que quelque chose allait tourner très très mal.

" Hum... C'est intéressant. " Marmonna Draco à ses côtés qui n'avait absolument pas l'air affecté par cette prémonition qui préoccupait le brunet.

" Quoi donc ? " Demanda Harry en essayant de se reconcentrer sur la tâche qu'ils étaient sensés effectuer.

" Tu vois ces deux points juste ici ? " Lui demanda le blond en montrant deux petites taches en haut du mur. " Ça n'a l'air de rien comme ça, mais je suis sûr qu'elles sont reliées à une sorte d'objet qui permet d'ouvrir cette porte. Un peu dans le même principe que les barrières magiques qui empêchent les prisonniers de franchir certains endroits de la prison. "

Harry s'attarda un certain instant à observer ces deux petites taches qui, à son avis, ne semblaient rien vouloir dire du tout. Il avait été entraîné en tant qu'auror après tout et il aurait donc dû le remarquer lui-même si s'était réellement important.

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Cet endroit est pratiquement constellé de taches un peu partout. Pourquoi celles-ci seraient-elles différentes ? "

Il aperçut le blond lever les yeux au ciel pour une énième fois de la journée. " Merde Potter, t'es vraiment un auror ou quoi ? " Le nargua Malfoy. " C'est un sort plutôt complexe je veux bien l'avouer, mais tout de même... Sort de désillusion mêlé à un sort de protection et le tout relié à un objet qui a bien sûr séjourné un certain temps dans la potion appropriée. " Conclut l'ancien Serpentard en se reculant un peu du mur et en lui jetant un regard satisfait.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils en posant une main sur le mur à la surface rugueuse à son tour. " Tu en es sûr ? "

" Absolument. " Lui répondit son compagnon de cellule. " Sans cet objet nous n'arriverons jamais à franchir cette barrière. Je le sais très bien, j'étais un des seuls à être capable d'effectuer une potion d'un tel niveau. "

Le brunet ignora l'air un peu trop fier que portait Draco. Pour lui, cette découverte n'était encore qu'un nouvel obstacle à surmonter et il commençait à en avoir marre de voir la montagne déjà assez impressionnante de problèmes s'agrandir encore un peu plus.

" Malfoy ! "

La voix grave d'un des gardes les pris par surprise. Sans vraiment comprendre comment, Harry se retrouva brusquement plaqué contre le mur et la bouche de Malfoy se retrouva enfouie dans son cou. Il comprit rapidement où le blond voulait en venir et enfoui ses propres mains dans les mèches blondes de son compagnon de cellule.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tout les deux ? " Leur demanda le garde qui avait interpellé l'ancien Serpentard en dévisageant le couple que se tenait devant lui.

Draco détacha ses lèvres de la peau tendre du cou de son partenaire et jeta un regard arrogant au garde qui les avait rejoints. " Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on est en train de faire, abruti. " Lança-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Il ignora habilement le léger coup de coude que Potter venait de lui envoyer entre les côtes comme pour lui indiquer qu'insulter un garde était peut-être une mauvaise idée et se contenta plutôt de sourire narquoisement à l'air furieux qui se formait sur les traits du gardien.

" Venez avec moi tout de suite. " Se contenta de répondre l'homme qui se tenait devant eux.

" Je peux savoir pourquoi ? " Demanda Draco d'un air indifférent en se détachant lentement du corps chaud du brunet.

L'homme lui envoya un regard méprisant. " Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un problème avec votre tâche de cet avant-midi. Hugo Sanchez vous réclame en cuisine. "

Draco fronça les sourcils. Hugo ne l'avait jamais réclamé une seule fois en plus d'un an dans cet endroit. Quel problème pouvait-il bien y avoir eu ? Il n'avait fait que couper des putains de carottes et des patates ! Une pointe d'inquiétude naquit dans le creux de son ventre et s'il se fiait à la poigne presque douloureuse que Potter avait sur son avant-bras, celui-ci le sentait aussi. Il revêtit rapidement son masque habituel d'indifférence et ses lèvres se formèrent d'elles-mêmes en un sourire hautain.

" Très bien, je vous suis. " Répondit-il au garde. Sentant que les doigts du brunet sur son bras n'avaient nullement l'intention de le relâcher, le blond se tourna légèrement vers lui et lui envoya un regard qu'il voulait rassurant. Bien évidemment, s'était sans compter que la vision de ces deux émeraudes remplis d'inquiétude à son égard ne ferait qu'accentuer encore plus sa propre inquiétude.

" Tout va bien aller, ne t'inquiète pas... " Murmura-t-il d'une voix que seul Harry put entendre.

Les doigts se relâchèrent lentement et il fut finalement libre de suivre ce garde en direction des cuisines. Étrangement, les dernières paroles qu'il avait prononcées lui avaient semblées comme un horrible mensonge...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le trajet se passa en un silence complet. Le garde marchait quelques pas en avant de lui et Draco ne put s'empêcher de réaliser qu'il était presque certain de l'avoir vu le matin même. Était-il présent dans la cuisine lors de sa tâche ? Il devait bien avouer ne pas vraiment avoir porté attention à quoique ce soit à ce moment là. Il était bien trop occupé à élaborer des suppositions et autres pour remarquer quoique ce soit. Il commençait à regretter sa décision de prendre les menaces que Steven lui avait rapportées ce matin même à la légère. Se pouvait-il réellement que Sirov soit derrière tout ça ? Pourtant ce mec était un paumé de première classe. Il n'avait ni les moyens, ni l'ambition requise pour qu'aucun des gardes ne s'abaisse à lui rendre un quelconque service.

Draco revint rapidement sur terre en manquant de peu de percuter de plein fouet le dos du garde qu'il suivait. Ils étaient arrivés aux portes de la cuisine sans même qu'il l'ait réalisé. Il prit une profonde respiration tout en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Peut-être s'était-il trompé après tout. Peut-être qu'effectivement Hugo avait réussi à brûler le repas du soir des gardes et qu'il avait tout simplement besoin d'aide pour corriger le tout. Oui, peut-être... En rencontrant le regard noir du garde qui lui faisait maintenant face, Draco réalisa bien vite que ses suppositions étaient bien loin de la réalité.

" Allez, entre. " Lui dit rudement le garde en empoignant son bras fermement.

" Hé ! Bas les pattes ! Je connais mes droits vous savez ! " Rétorqua le blond d'un ton ferme en fusillant des yeux son interlocuteur. Celui-ci ne lui répondit que d'un rire froid avant d'ouvrir les portes et de le projeter à l'intérieur.

Draco se retrouva à genoux sur le sol tant cette brute l'avait poussé fortement. Il entendit très clairement les portes se refermer et se verrouiller derrière lui. _' Bon, c'est ici que les choses vont se corser ' _Pensa-t-il amèrement en se relevant aussi dignement qu'il le pouvait.

" Draco Malfoy... Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment... "

Draco releva la tête et ne fut aucunement surpris de voir Anthony Sirov ainsi que deux de ses molosses se tenir à quelques pas devant lui. Il remarqua aussi qu'il n'y avait absolument personne d'autre dans la pièce. Il chassa facilement la légère sensation de panique qui tentait de se frayer un chemin dans son estomac. La panique ne lui serait d'aucune utilité en ce moment.

" Sirov, mais quelle surprise. " Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix assurée avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres. " Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire exactement ? Tu sais très bien comment tout ceci va se terminer si tu oses me faire quoique ce soit. "

Il vit les traits du balafré se déformer en une expression de dégoût en entendant ses paroles et celui-ci se rapprocha d'un pas en sa direction. Draco ne recula pas. Il était hors de question qu'il démontre la moindre crainte à son égard.

" Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'y a que cet enfoiré de Parker qui ait le moindre pouvoir en ces lieux ? " Lui demanda Sirov tout en continuant d'avancer vers lui. Draco commençait à sentir sa façade craquer légèrement à chaque pas que cet homme faisait en sa direction. " Tu te trompes énormément si c'est vraiment ce que tu crois, mon ange..." Susurra-t-il lorsqu'il fut assez près et une de ses mains froides vint caresser la joue du blond qui dû retenir un frisson de dégoût à ce contact.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? " Demanda-t-il en essayant de tolérer cette main qui s'attardait maintenant à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il avait envie de cracher littéralement au visage de cet homme, mais il devait être patient. Trois contre un était un pourcentage qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir gagner en ce moment.

Un rire glacial répondit à sa question et cette main se retira finalement de son visage. " Ce que je veux ? Mais voyons, Draco... Ce que j'ai toujours voulu c'est évident, non ? J'aurais aussi bien voulu que ta petite pute de Potter soit là aussi, mais on fait avec ce que l'on a n'est-ce pas les mecs ? " Rétorqua Sirov en jetant un regard amusé à ses comparses qui s'étaient rapprochés tout au long de sa réponse.

Draco jeta un regard glacial à l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui se trouvait devant lui. Il se retrouvait maintenant encerclé et il n'aimait pas du tout cette position. Il jeta un regard circulaire au travers de la pièce pour essayer de trouver quoique ce soit qui pourrait lui venir en aide. Il avait la ferme impression que s'il n'y arrivait pas, il ne serait certainement en aucune condition pour s'asseoir dans les prochains jours et peut-être même mort. Chose qu'il se refusait d'accepter. Ses yeux argentés tombèrent sur l'un des comptoirs assez près de lui et la lame tranchante d'un couteau capta son regard.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit par contre puisque deux paires de mains puissantes saisirent rapidement ses épaules et l'empêchèrent de faire le moindre mouvement.

" Hum... Comme je vais savourer ce moment. " Lui dit Sirov juste avant d'agripper le devant de sa tunique et de la déchirer d'un geste brusque. " Un vrai corps de dieu que tu as mon cher, dommage que tu sois autant obstiné... "

Draco ne se retint aucunement cette fois-ci et il cracha en plein visage de l'homme ignoble qui se trouvait devant lui. Il vit une expression furieuse apparaître sur les traits déjà déformé de Sirov et sut à ce moment même qu'il risquait très fortement de regretter son action impulsive. Il reçu aussitôt un coup de poing puissant sur sa mâchoire et il ferma les yeux de douleur. L'homme en furie le saisit par le col ouvert de sa tunique déchirée et le propulsa vers l'avant. Sonné, il reçu le coin du comptoir qu'il avait aperçut un peu plus tôt en plein milieu de l'estomac et retint, avec peine, un gémissement de douleur de s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

Il sentit de nouveau deux mains se refermer sur ses avant bras et les retenir dans son dos. Son corps fut soudainement écrasé à plat ventre contre le comptoir et retenu par la pression ferme d'un corps se moulant au sien.

" Lâche-moi tout de suite enfoiré ! " S'écria-t-il avec rage en essayant de se débattre sans réussir. Les deux autres comparses de Sirov s'étaient reculés en voyant que leur chef semblait avoir la situation bien en main pour l'instant.

" Dans tes rêves ! " Répliqua Sirov à son ennemi au creux de son oreille juste avant de laisser ses lèvres parcourir la peau dénudée de son cou et du haut de son dos.

Draco pouvait parfaitement sentir l'érection de son agresseur contre son postérieur malgré leurs tuniques et il ne put réprimer le frisson de dégoût qui le parcouru cette fois-ci. Il ne put non plus retenir ce sentiment intense de panique qui continuait à se frayer un chemin dans ses entrailles. La situation commençait sérieusement à lui échapper. Il se força à prendre une grande respiration en sentant ses poignets se faire emprisonner dans une même main pour libérer l'autre qui se dirigeait dangereusement vers son pantalon.

Le couteau qu'il avait aperçut un peu plus tôt se trouvait juste là. Juste devant ses yeux. Si seulement il pouvait libérer l'une de ses mains, il serait en mesure de l'attraper et de finalement faire quelque chose.

Un nouveau frisson d'horreur le parcourut en entendant les gémissements de plaisir que Sirov émettait en se frottant contre lui. La main de son agresseur était maintenant arrivée à la hauteur de son pantalon et s'apprêtait à l'abaisser ou à l'arracher tout simplement. Après plus d'un an passé en prison, Draco n'était pas près d'accepter de se faire violer en plein milieu d'une putain de cuisine.

Regroupant toute les forces qu'il lui restait, Draco se redressa d'un seul coup et réussit à libérer sa main droite. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, il saisit rapidement le couteau acéré qui se trouvait devant lui et se retourna à toute vitesse, arme en main. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il tremblait de rage contenue et s'il se fiait aux regards stupéfiés de ses assaillants, l'effet était plutôt réussi.

" Tu me touches encore une fois et je te jure que je te coupe la bite ! " S'écria-t-il, se foutant très clairement de quoi il pouvait avoir l'air en ce moment avec sa tunique à moitié arrachée.

Sa respiration était haletante. Son sang coulait dans ses veines à une vitesse hallucinante dû à l'adrénaline du moment. Pourtant, il n'aperçut qu'à la dernière seconde la dernière personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce avec eux. Une personne qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent pas remarquée. Une personne qui avait elle aussi un long poignard entre ses mains.

" Désolé, monsieur Malfoy, mais je ne peux vous laisser gagner cette fois-ci. " Murmura cette voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme celle du garde en chef Peters, juste avant que la pointe acérée de son couteau ne vienne s'enfoncer dans le bas de son dos.

La dernière chose dont il eut conscience fut cette douleur intense qui se répercuta dans tout son corps.

_À suivre..._


	13. Chapitre 13

**Disclamer : **Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

**Pairing : **H/D et peut-être d'autres.

**Résumé : **Draco Malfoy est en prison depuis déjà un an lorsqu'un jour son univers se retrouve encore plus chambouler par son nouveau compagnon de cellule Harry Potter! Mais qu'est-ce qu'Harry fait là au juste?

**Attention : Ce chapitre contient des scènes de violences pouvant ne pas convenir à tout le monde. Il n'y a rien de vraiment horrible, mais je me devais de vous en informez. De plus, il n'a pas été corriger en entier étant donné quelques difficultés technique de ma part, je vous pris donc de m'en excuser. Une version éditer sera bientôt mis en ligne afin de rectifier la situation.  
**

**Remerciement : **Un gros merci à tout mes lecteurs, vous êtes vraiment adorable. Un autre gros merci à mes correctrices si charmantes qui m'encouragent et donne de leur précieux temps pour cette fic. Je vous adore toutes les deux, Mae Amaryllis et Vilimine =)

**Chapitre 13 :**

" Enervatum. "

Un grognement de douleur s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il reprit brusquement conscience. Il était allongé sur le ventre et le contact froid et rude de la pierre sur sa peau lui arracha un frisson. Il tenta de se relever, mais la douleur poignante qu'il ressentait dans le bas de son dos s'intensifia et lui fit abandonner rapidement l'idée. Il serra la mâchoire en se maudissant mentalement de ne pas avoir prit la menace qui planait sur sa tête au sérieux.

" À votre place je ne bougerais pas, prisonnier Malfoy. " Adressa la voix lente et narquoise du garde en chef quelque part derrière lui. " J'ai placé un sort de stase sur votre blessure afin que vous ne vous vidiez pas de votre sang trop rapidement. En essayant de bouger par contre, vous risquez d'enfoncer la lame plus profondément, ou encore de la déplacer un peu plus vers votre rein, comme ceci vous voyez ? " Ajouta-t-il et Draco sentit aussitôt le poignard dans son dos être brusquement tiré vers la droite d'un pouce ou deux, avant d'être retiré prestement. Il sentait le sang se mettre à couler de sa plaie et la brûlure de sa chair meurtrie. Heureusement pour lui, le sort de stase semblait tenir et il ne parraissait pas saigner énormément.

" Arghh ! Merde ! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez au juste ?! " S'écria-t-il en tournant la tête le plus possible pour essayer d'apercevoir Peters. Ce qu'il vit à la place fut la forme immobile et allongée de trois corps un peu plus loin. Sirov et ses comparses ne semblaient pas être en meilleure position que lui en ce moment. " C'est toi qui à manigancé tout ça, Peters ? Tu peux être certain que je vais porter plainte ! Comment penses-tu pouvoir t'en tirer ?! "

En entendant le rire froid du garde en chef lui répondre, Draco réalisa soudainement qu'il n'était nullement en position de faire de telles menaces à celui qui tenait sa vie entre ses doigts. Décidément, ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée.

" Mais faites donc ! Je serais ravi d'entendre votre version de l'histoire comparée à la mienne. " Le bas des jambes et les souliers cirés de l'homme qui lui parlait entrèrent finalement dans son champ de vision alors que celui-ci se rapprochait. " Ma version, tant qu'à moi est plutôt simple, je dois bien l'avouer. Au départ, j'aurais plutôt préféré laisser ses incapables s'amuser un peu plus avec vous pour que ce soit un peu plus crédible, mais comme toujours vous ne vous laissez jamais faire... Je vais donc m'en tenir à cette version-ci. Je suis tout simplement intervenu dans une bataille habituelle de prisonniers. Malheureusement, je suis arrivé trop tard pour empêcher le prisonnier Sirov et ses amis de vous transpercer le corps avec une lame, mais j'ai tout de même réussi à les maîtriser. Maintenant, il ne reste que la fin de l'histoire à déterminer. Est-ce que j'ai réussi à vous sauvez la vie, mon cher prisonnier Malfoy ? Ou bien, suis-je arrivé trop tard ? "

Le garde en chef se tenait maintenant juste en face de lui. Il s'était abaissé légèrement et l'ancien Serpentard pouvait voir son visage haineux qui semblait refléter sa satisfaction intense d'avoir réussi son petit coup. Peters tenait toujours le petit poignard couvert de sang entre ses doigts et semblait jouer avec distraitement, attendant manifestement une réponse de sa part.

Draco avala péniblement sa salive. Il commençait à avoir extrêmement soif et sa bouche était pâteuse. " Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Peters ? " Cracha-t-il en lançant un regard mauvais à son interlocuteur. Il n'avait peut-être aucun autre choix que d'acquiescer à sa demande, mais il était hors de question qu'il le respecte.

" Tut, tut, tut... Surveillez vos manières, prisonnier 2457. On ne parle pas ainsi au garde en chef de la prison, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon cette lame pourrait bien glisser d'entre mes doigts et s'échouer sur votre beau visage, vous comprenez ? " Rétorqua Peters avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres tandis qu'il rapprochait lentement la lame de la joue du blond.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure en un geste de frustration. Il détestait se retrouver dans une telle position de faiblesse et encore plus lorsque c'était quelqu'un comme Peters qui avait le dessus. Ça lui rappelait un peu trop à son goût les délires qu'avaient parfois eu Voldemort lors de ses séjours au manoir Malfoy. Il ravala malgré tout son orgueil en sentant la plaie qu'il avait au niveau du dos le brûler de plus en plus. " Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, garde en chef Peters ? " Se reprit-il tout en ne pouvant contenir le ton glacial qu'avait prit sa voix.

Cela sembla convenir à l'homme détestable devant lui puisqu'il recula de nouveau la lame de son poignard et que ses lèvres ternes s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait. " Ce que je veux savoir... " Commença-t-il en se relevant et en commençant à marcher de long en large devant le blond. " Qu'est-ce que fabrique le grand Harry Potter entre les murs de ma prison ? Je sais très bien que cette histoire de meurtre n'est pas net. Alors vous allez me dire tout de suite de quoi il en retourne réellement. "

L'ancien Serpentard dissimula sa surprise et la légère pointe d'appréhension qui venait de naître dans le creux de son ventre en les camouflant en un léger rire. " Et je suis supposé être au courant de tout ça, moi ? " Lança-t-il d'une voix qu'il rendit indifférente. " Potter et moi, on est loin d'être les meilleurs potes au monde. On s'est détesté tout au long de notre scolarité, alors je vois mal pourquoi aujourd'hui je serais devenu son grand confident, voyez-vous... "

Il aurait voulu en dire plus, mais il se retrouva soudainement soulevé dans les airs par un sort et brusquement rejeté contre le mur de pierre un peu plus loin. Un cri de douleur fut arraché de ses lèvres en sentant la plaie de son dos se déchirer un peu plus sous l'effet du mouvement. Le sang chaud qui s'en échappait semblait s'écouler un peu plus vite dans cette position et une légère panique l'envahit à l'idée de finir ses jours dans une cuisine, avec pour seule compagnie un fou furieux et trois enfoirés sans connaissance. Il ferma les yeux fermement et grinça des dents en tentant de cacher sa douleur tant bien que mal. Le sort lancé le maintenait debout contre son gré et s'était bien la seule chose qui l'empêchait de s'effondrer de tout son long.

" J'en ai plus qu'assez de ton insubordination ! Je sais très bien qu'il complote quelque chose et tu vas me dire de quoi il s'agit tout de suite ! " S'exclama le garde Peters qui se tenait maintenant à moins d'un pouce de son visage avec une expression de folie dans les yeux.

" Je n'en sais rien ! " Rétorqua aussitôt Draco en le fusillant du regard. Il lui était bien venue l'idée, l'espace d'un moment, de tout simplement balancer la vérité à ce type. Il était un Serpentard après tout, et sa vie comptait beaucoup plus qu'un simple partenariat avec le survivant. Puis, il s'était rappelé le regard soulagé de Potter lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de l'aider dans son enquête. Il s'était aussi souvenu du réconfort qu'il lui avait donné dans ses moments de faiblesse et qu'il ne lui avait jamais re-balancé en plein visage. Il avait aussi clairement aperçut les regards inquiets qu'il lui avait lancé tout au long de la journée et finalement, il s'était remémoré qu'Harry Potter ne perdait jamais.

Il en était donc venu à la conclusion qu'il était hors de question qu'il balance la vérité à ce type complètement cinglé, même si sa propre vie en dépendait. " Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il était Auror, comme le sait à peu près tout le monde ici ! "

Les traits de Peters semblèrent se fermer un peu plus et cette expression de folie disparut quelque peu. Il avait l'air de s'être résolu à quelque chose, mais à quoi ? Draco sentit son inquiétude monter d'un cran en le voyant jeter le poignard qu'il tenait dans une main par terre et pointer sa baguette vers lui avec son autre. Ça n'augurait rien de bon...

" J'aurais bien tenté un sortilège de legilimancie, mais je suis persuadé qu'avec des parents comme les tiens, tu dois bien être un expert en occlumencie. Je vais donc tenter une autre approche, puisque tu sembles être déterminé à me mentir en plein visage. " La lueur de folie était revenue dans ses yeux d'un bleu d'acier et elle semblait encore pire qu'auparavant.

" Puisque je vous dis que je ne mens pas ! Je n'ai aucune idée de - "

_" Impero "_

Draco sentit son corps se figer et son esprit s'embrouiller. Comment le garde en chef pouvait-il se servir d'un sortilège impardonnable dans un lieu comme celui-ci ? Il s'était vraiment mis dans de beaux draps cette fois-ci.

" Très bien, maintenant voyons voir si tu es capable de résister. "

Le blond vit le gardien se reculer de plusieurs pas tout en continuant de l'observer attentivement. Draco avait toujours détesté ce sort en particulier. Lors des années sombres du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait été maintes et maintes fois sujet à l'imperium, et avec le temps avait réussi à le combattre à un certain niveau, mais cela restait toujours une expérience très désagréable. Ne pas être maître de ses propres actions et de son corps le rendait vraiment malade. De plus, même lorsqu'il réussissait à reprendre le contrôle de ses actions, il y avait toujours le risque encore pire des représailles à venir lorsque l'auteur du sort s'en rendait compte. L'ancien Serpentard décida à cet instant que s'il n'embarquait pas dans le jeu de Peters, les choses risquaient de se corser encore plus.

" Penche toi et prends le poignard entre tes mains. " Lui commanda la voix froide du garde en le regardant avec un air jouissif sur le visage.

Draco sentit son corps réagir sans son propre commandement. La douleur atroce qui lui parcourut le dos à ce mouvement aurait normalement dû lui faire perdre connaissance, mais son corps ne réagissait pas de la même façon lorsqu'il était soumis à un tel sort. Son visage resta donc impassible tandis qu'il n'était que le spectateur en arrière plan de ce qui se passait pour le moment. Son cerveau lui transmis tout de même la douleur malgré son absence de réaction physique et il maudit encore plus cet enfoiré qui se tenait devant lui.

" Très bien, maintenant pour être certain que tu ne fais pas que jouer la comédie, fais-toi une longue entaille le long de ton torse. Pas trop profonde, par contre ! J'ai encore besoin de toi en vie pour le moment. " Lui ordonna de nouveau Peters en observant attentivement son visage pour une réaction quelconque.

Draco avait envie de se débattre. De refuser cet ordre à cet instant précis, mais il savait que s'il ne réussissait pas ce test, les choses seraient encore bien pire. Il laissa donc le sort garder son emprise sur lui et sentit sa main droite faire une entaille décisive en diagonale du haut de sa clavicule jusqu'à la droite de son nombril. Le tout s'entremêlant au travers d'anciennes cicatrices que, l'homme qu'il était maintenant en train de défendre, lui avait lui même causé des années auparavant. La douleur intense de ce geste se répercuta dans tout son être, mais de nouveau, son corps ne laissa rien paraître. Il pouvait tout de même sentir le liquide chaud de son propre sang s'écouler lentement de la plaie superficielle.

" Parfait... " Murmura le garde en chef qui semblait maintenant satisfait de son emprise. " Maintenant, allez, dis-moi la vérité. Qu'est-ce que fabrique Potter dans cette prison ? "

L'ancien Serpentard sentit aussitôt le sort tenter de lui arracher la réponse que Peters semblait obsédé à obtenir. C'était maintenant ou jamais. S'il échouait dans sa tentative pour contrer le sort, autant lui que Potter seraient foutus d'avance. Il entendait l'ordre se répercuter encore et encore entre ses oreilles et il y avait toujours cette tentation extrême de simplement obéir. De se laisser aller à ce sort. Comme si la simple action lui apporterait une satisfaction immense, mais il savait mieux que quiconque que tout ceci n'était qu'un leurre. Une fois le sort arrêté, il s'en voudrait à mort d'avoir céder.

Il se débattit donc intérieurement contre cette invasion non désirée. Il devait faire vite s'il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons de son vis-à-vis. Par chance, Peters ne semblait pas être le meilleur en ce qui avait trait à l'imperium. Le blond avait été la cible de ce sort plusieurs fois de la main de puissants mangemorts et quelques fois des mains propres à Voldemort. Ce fut donc assez facilement qu'il réussit à s'en libéré.

'_ Non, va te faire foutre Peters ! '_ S'écria-t-il mentalement et il sentit aussitôt le sort se briser et le libérer de son emprise. Maintenant, le plus dur était à venir. Son corps meurtri le suppliait de ne pas rester debout puisque c'était un réel supplice. Il avait du mal à cacher la douleur fulgurante qui lui parcourait le corps au complet. Il avait froid et chaud à la fois. Il avait soif, sa bouche était pâteuse et sa plaie au dos semblait perdre de plus en plus de sang à mesure que le temps passait. Malgré tout cela, il réussit à garder un visage impassible. Il remercia ses années de pratique pour cet exploit.

" Harry Potter est un Auror, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait dans cette prison. " Répondit-il d'une voix morne en fixant un point fixe légèrement à la droite du visage qui le dévisageait avec attention.

" Pourquoi t'es tu donc porté à sa défense dans la salle des douches si tu le hais tant?! " S'écria Peters qui avait l'air furieux de s'être peut-être trompé.

Draco réfléchit rapidement. Il lui fallait une excuse valable pour que ce type lui fiche enfin la paix. " Parce qu'il est vraiment bandant. J'aime bien les bruns et en plus il a vraiment une bouche faite pour sucer des - "

" Assez ! J'en ai assez entendu ! " L'interrompit rapidement le garde d'une voix tranchante au plus grand soulagement du blond. " Quel perte de temps totale... _Finite _" Marmonna-t-il d'une voix renfrognée.

L'ancien Serpentard se laissa aussitôt tomber par terre, n'en pouvant simplement plus de se tenir debout. Il était soulagé d'avoir pu tenir tête au garde, mais à la fois plutôt inquiet de connaître la suite des événements. " Qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant ? " Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible. Ses forces commençaient à le quitter et il se sentait extrêmement fatigué tout à coup. Il n'eut même pas la force de relever la tête pour observer la réponse de son interlocuteur.

" Vous n'êtes qu'une merde inutile, Malfoy. Avec un peu de chance vous allez crever sur ce plancher avant que quelqu'un ne vous trouve ! " Cracha la voix remplie de mépris de Peters. " Ces trois là peuvent encore être utile par contre... " Ajouta-t-il et d'un seul coup de baguette les trois autres hommes allongés par terre disparurent tout à coup. " Quant qu'à vous et bien... Tant pis si on vous retrouve trop tard, mais par précaution, _Obliviate_ "

Draco regarda étrangement le sol en pierre devant ses yeux. Il crut entendre des pas s'éloigner de lui et une porte se refermer durement quelque part derrière lui, mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. La seule chose dont il avait conscience était cette douleur intense dans le bas de son dos et sur son torse. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? La fatigue l'envahit soudainement et il ne put résister à l'envie de tout simplement fermer les yeux et laisser tout le reste disparaître. Il sombra rapidement dans le sommeil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry arpentait, tel un lion en cage, le peu d'espace qu'il y avait dans l'espèce de petite alcôve dans laquelle il s'était faufilé. Ça ne faisait qu'une vingtaine de minutes que Draco et lui s'étaient fait surprendre par un garde dans le bloc de cellule numéro un. Malgré les paroles réconfortantes que le blond lui avait adressées, il les avait suivis tout en maintenant une bonne distance. Il avait été malencontreusement ralenti encore plus lorsque la période d'exercice prit fin et qu'un flot de prisonniers se mit à se déverser dans les couloirs.

Lorsqu'il était finalement arrivé à destination, la grande porte des cuisines était verrouillée par un puissant sort qu'il n'arrivait pas à défaire. S'il avait eu sa baguette magique avec lui les choses auraient été beaucoup plus faciles. Il pratiquait aisément la plupart des sorts avec sa magie sans baguette, mais des sorts puissants de verrouillage comme celui-ci exigeaient une précision extrême et il du donc admettre défaite. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à entendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Sûrement qu'un sort de silence engouffrait la pièce.

Il avait donc prit ses distances et se cachait dans une petite alcôve qui se trouvait non loin de là. Le brun se sentait totalement inutile et cela lui faisait perdre la tête. Au départ, il avait presque cru qu'il s'était peut-être trompé et qu'il n'arriverait rien à son compagnon de cellule, mais lorsqu'il avait croisé rapidement le garde qui l'avait escorté avec un sourire mauvais au bord des lèvres, Harry avait tout comprit.

Le sentiment d'appréhension qu'il ressentait ce matin, qui au départ n'était qu'un léger picotement, semblait à son apogée et la panique habitait maintenant ses sens. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il ressentait une telle peur à la simple idée qu'il puisse arriver quoique ce soit à Malfoy, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour s'étendre sur des suppositions.

Le brun continuait de jeter des regards à cette damnée porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir et la folle envie de l'abattre de ses mains nues devint presque comme une idée de génie à ses pauvres neurones disjonctés. Il passa une main agitée dans ses cheveux et serra ensuite fortement les poings. Il avait la certitude que Draco Malfoy se trouvait juste là, de l'autre coté de cette barrière de bois immonde qui le narguait. Le blond était sûrement en train de subir les pires immondices des mains de cet Anthonny Sirov et Harry frissonna de dégoût à tout ce que cet homme était en train de faire.

Il devait absolument trouver une solution. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas rester planté là comme un imbécile, à ne rien faire. Il était le putain de Survivant après tout ! Depuis quand se contentait-il de rester planqué dans l'ombre à attendre que quelque chose se passe ?! Une vague de dégoût envers lui-même le submergea et il dû retenir un cri de rage à son impuissance.

Plus il restait à cet endroit et plus il commençait à vraiment considérer d'utiliser le sort de dernier recours qu'Hermione lui avait appris juste avant son départ. Ce sort, une fois utilisé, était tel un bouton d'alarme. Les aurors débarqueraient ici en vitesse et interviendraient, mais ce sort mettrait toute la mission à l'eau puisque sa couverture s'en trouverait détruite. Il ne devait l'utiliser que lorsqu'il aurait finalement mis tout au clair ou si lui-même se retrouvait en danger de vie ou de mort. Cela, il le savait très bien, mais il commençait à se convaincre de plus en plus que la vie de Malfoy était beaucoup plus importante.

Un soupir d'indécision se fraya un chemin entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il passa rapidement en revue les autres possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Il pourrait peut-être aller retrouver Billy et lui demander de l'aide, mais en quoi celui-ci pourrait-il faire quoique ce soit de plus que lui-même ? Cette fichue porte resterait tout de même verrouillée. Il pourrait peut-être essayer d'en parler à un des gardes, mais puisque c'était l'un d'eux qui avait mené le blond jusqu'ici, il doutait grandement de leur amabilité...

Ses réflexions rageuses se firent soudainement interrompre par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et il avança légèrement pour apercevoir l'entrée de la cuisine. Il reconnut immédiatement le garde en chef Peters qui refermait brusquement les portes en bois derrière lui. Il avait l'air en colère et ne resta pas une minute de plus à cet endroit.

Harry entendit les pas de l'homme s'éloigner rapidement et il sortit à son tour de sa cachette. Il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers l'objet de sa frustration d'un peu plus tôt. Lorsque sa main droite se referma sur la poignée il se figea. Qu'est-ce que Peters faisait dans cette cuisine ? Il croyait que c'était Sirov et ses larbins qui en voulaient à Draco... Qu'est-ce qu'il trouverait de l'autre côté de cette porte... Il chassa avec agacement l'image horrible d'un Draco Malfoy étendu sans vie sur le sol et le vide affreux que cette idée lui apportait.

Il serra donc la mâchoire et ouvrit la porte d'un seul coup. Son entraînement d'auror le fit esquiver sur le côté au dernier moment. Peut-être restait-il des ennemis à l'intérieur et rester planté devant une ouverture n'était jamais recommandé. Il ne resta pas dans cette position bien longtemps par contre, puisque la vision qu'il avait devant lui vint lui glacer le sang dans les veines.

" Draco... " S'entendit-il souffler sans même s'en rendre compte.

Draco Malfoy était effectivement étendu sur le sol comme il venait tout juste de se l'imaginer. La flaque de sang assez impressionnante qui l'entourait ne faisait rien pour rassurer le brun qui était encore figé sur place. Harry sentit une main froide lui écraser le cœur à cette image et ses jambes manquèrent de céder tellement il tremblait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait des gens blessés ou même morts, mais sans savoir pourquoi, cette fois-ci semblait lui être incroyablement plus douloureuse.

Il réussit finalement à se sortir de sa torpeur et s'avança rapidement vers le corps du blond allongé sur le sol. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés sans même une pensée pour le sang qui s'engouffrait dans sa tunique de prisonnier. La chaleur de ce sang ne fit que le réconforter légèrement lorsqu'il entra en contact avec ses jambes au travers du tissu. Draco ne pouvait pas être mort. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui faire ça !

" Draco ? Draco est-ce que tu m'entends ? " Demanda-t-il d'une voix forte en posant ses mains sur le blond. Il ignora le ton désespéré qu'avait prit sa voix en posant ses questions. Son regard parcouru le corps devant lui et de nouveau son entraînement reprit le dessus. Il releva rapidement la chemise de prisonnier qui recouvrait le dos de l'ancien Serpentard et remarqua immédiatement la source de tout ce sang qui l'entourait.

L'auror posa sa main droite fermement sur la plaie d'où s'écoulait encore un liquide rouge. Si l'homme devant lui saignait toujours, cela voulait dire qu'il était toujours en vie n'est-ce pas ?

" _Episkey._ " Murmura-t-il clairement et une lumière blanche sorti de sa main pour se répandre sur la peau presque blanche sous ses yeux. Ce n'était qu'un sort mineur pour des blessures superficielles et Harry se maudit de ne pas avoir étudié plus longtemps les sorts de guérison.

Sentant le désespoir l'envahir en remarquant que le saignement avait à peine diminué, le survivant se concentra de toute ses forces sur sa magie. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Malfoy mourir. Il ne devait absolument pas mourir ! Il posa sa main libre par dessus son autre et ferma les yeux en focalisant toute son énergie sur la seule idée de guérir le blond prétentieux qui était en train de perdre la vie sous ses doigts. Il sentit une chaleur intense émaner de ses mains, mais il garda les yeux fermement clos pour ne pas perdre sa concentration. Il mit toute ses forces dans ce geste désespéré et se mit à trembler sous l'effort en sentant sa magie bouillonner à l'intérieur de lui.

" Mmmh... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " Marmonna une voix faible et le brun sentit le corps sous ses doigts bouger légèrement.

Harry ouvrit les yeux sur le coup de la surprise et sa concentration se brisa du même coup. Il vit immédiatement que la plaie s'était presque complètement refermée et qu'elle ne saignait plus du tout à présent. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre suite au soulagement qui l'envahit et il se laissa aller à cette émotion. Il souleva le blond avec douceur et le serra dans ses bras en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux sans même y penser.

Un hoquement de douleur de la part du blond lui fit adoucir son étreinte et il sentit une espèce de substance humidifier le devant de sa chemise de prisonnier.

" Putain, mais qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré t'as fait ! " S'écria-t-il en apercevant la longue blessure sur le torse de son vis-à-vis.

Draco commençait à reprendre tranquillement ses esprits. Il s'était réveillé avec cette sensation intense de chaleur dans le bas de son dos et une complète incompréhension de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Quelqu'un l'avait ensuite serré fortement contre lui et il avait rapidement comprit qu'il s'agissait de Potter, lorsque son effluve fruitée avait envahi ses narines. Que s'était-il passé ?

" De qui tu parles et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mal partout ? " Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et faible qu'il détesta immédiatement.

" De Peters, c'est évident ! Tu dois être un peu confus, tu as perdu vraiment beaucoup de sang... " Lui répondit le brun en le regardant avec des yeux émeraudes brillants d'inquiétude.

" Peters ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ? Où sommes-nous de tout façon, je croyais qu'on était dans le bloc de cellule numéro un ? " Demanda-t-il à nouveau en jetant un regard un peu perdu à ses alentours. Ils étaient dans la cuisine de l'établissement, mais il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. Draco n'avait pas l'air de se souvenir de quoique ce soit. Bien qu'inquiétant, la blessure du blond avait la priorité. Il examinerait ensuite sa tête pour voir s'il n'avait pas été assommé ou quelque chose dans le genre qui aurait pu causer un léger trouble de sa mémoire. Aussi délicatement que s'il avait la plus précieuse des choses entre les mains, l'ancien Gryffondor ajusta le corps du blessé contre lui et libéra sa main droite. Son compagnon de cellule avait l'air plutôt dans les vapes puisqu'il se contenta de se caler un peu plus contre son propre corps et ne protesta nullement lorsqu'il posa la paume de sa main contre sa poitrine.

" _Episkey._ " Murmurra-t-il pour une seconde fois aujourd'hui et cette fois, cela sembla suffire. La blessure avait l'air bien pire qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. Harry sentit le corps du blond frissonner contre lui lorsque le sort prit effet. C'était tout à fait normal dû à l'effet de chaleur suivit de froid que celui-ci produisait, mais le survivant sentit tout de même son cœur manquer un battement à cette sensation. Ses doigts étaient encore posés sur la peau douce du torse de Draco et maintenant que toute la panique et l'adrénaline du moment venait de le quitter, il lui semblait n'avoir qu'une seule envie.

Il avait eu tellement peur de perdre cet homme entre ses bras qu'il avait maintenant envie de laisser ses doigts glisser sur toute la surface de sa peau découverte pour s'assurer qu'aucune autre blessure ne s'y cachait. Il avait envie d'embrasser la peau de son cou pour s'assurer d'y trouvé ce point sensible où il pourrait sentir les battements de son coeur. Il avait envie de coller son corps contre le sien afin qu'il ne s'éloigne plus jamais et de le garder ainsi pour toujours. Il en avait tellement envie qu'il ne chercha même pas à en comprendre la raison.

Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à le faire. Sa bouche se rapprochait de plus en plus de cette peau tentatrice si près de lui et sa main à s'égarer sur le torse du blond avec une douceur inégalée, lorsque la voix troublée du blond le fit soudainement revenir sur terre.

" Je ne me sens pas très bien, Harry... "

Le brun reprit soudainement conscience de la situation et se maudit intérieurement pour ses réflexions étranges. Il avait sûrement du user beaucoup trop de sa magie et cela devait lui avoir fait perdre la tête. L'inquiétude revint le ronger et il se décala délicatement du blond pour pouvoir mieux observer son visage. Il avait les yeux fermés et sa respiration semblait être difficile. Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front et Harry le sentit frissonner à nouveau.

" Tu dois avoir de la fièvre... C'est peut-être une infection. Je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie, d'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien aller. " Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de l'ancien Serpentard.

Il glissa ses doigts entre les mèches blondes qui tombaient sur le front de son compagnon de cellule et se répéta à nouveau ces derniers mots, mais cette fois pour lui-même. '_ Tout va bien aller maintenant_' C'était une promesse qu'il se faisait à lui-même et rien ne viendrait la briser cette fois-ci.

_À suivre..._

**Note de l'auteure : **

Coucou tout le monde ! Je tenais simpelement à m'excuser pour le léger retard de cette update. Bien que je suis techniquement encore dans les temps, je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous se sont habitués à un update par semaine. Je ne pense pas pouvoir maintenir ce rythme éternellement par contre comme vous le prouve ce chapitre.

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser de ne pas avoir eu le temps de répondre aux adorables messages de plusieurs d'entre vous. J'ai été très flattée d'être littéralement bombarder de reviews pour le dernier chapitre et je tiens à tous vous remerciez d'avoir prit le temps de me laisser un message =) Comme vous pouvez voir, Draco est encore en un seul morceau et la fin de ce chapitre est beaucoup moins sadique que le précédent haha !

Donc, merci encore et j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu !

Kimmy15


	14. Chapitre 14

**Disclamer : **Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

**Pairing : **H/D et peut-être d'autres.

**Résumé : **Draco Malfoy est en prison depuis déjà un an lorsqu'un jour son univers se retrouve encore plus chambouler par son nouveau compagnon de cellule Harry Potter! Mais qu'est-ce qu'Harry fait là au juste?

**Remerciement : **Un gros merci à tout mes lecteurs, vous êtes vraiment adorable. Un autre gros merci à mes correctrices si charmantes qui m'encouragent et donne de leur précieux temps pour cette fic. Je vous adore toutes les deux, Mae Amaryllis et Vilimine =)

**Chapitre 14:**

Harry était encore agenouillé sur le sol avec son précieux lot entre les bras. Il avait affreusement conscience qu'ils étaient encore tous les deux en plein milieu d'une flaque de sang qui se refroidissait lentement. Leurs habits de prisonniers étaient dans un tel état qu'on aurait dit qu'il venait de sortir d'une bataille épique ou d'un massacre horrible.

Il devait absolument emmener Draco à l'infirmerie et ce, le plus rapidement possible. Le seul problème était qu'il ne pouvait tout de même pas se promener dans la prison dans un tel état. Avec la chance qu'il avait récemment, les gardes allaient probablement le balancer immédiatement en isolement sous prétexte que c'était sûrement lui qui avait mis le blond dans cet état. Sans compter le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité puisque c'était tout de même le garde en chef de la prison le vrai coupable dans cette histoire.

" Est-ce que tu penses être en mesure de marcher ? " Demanda-t-il doucement à l'ancien Serpentard.

Celui-ci ne fit que secouer faiblement la tête en un signe négatif. Harry remarqua bien vite que son compagnon ne semblait qu'à deux doigts de retomber une nouvelle fois dans le sommeil. Le brun connaissait très bien les effets d'une trop grande perte de sang. La peau beaucoup trop pâle de l'homme entre ses bras, la froideur de son corps et le sommeil évident qu'il était en train de combattre en étaient les signes révélateurs.

" Très bien on va faire autrement alors. " Dit-il en changeant de place ses bras qui étaient d'ailleurs la seule chose qui maintenait Draco en une position relevée.

Il plaça son bras droit autour des épaules du blond et son opposé sous ses jambes. Il remercia mentalement son entraînement physique rigoureux, dû à son métier d'Auror, lorsqu'il réussit à se relever avec assez de facilité malgré le poids supplémentaire de l'ancien Serpentard. Il chancela tout de même un peu, une fois debout. Le sol mouillé était glissant, mais il réussit à ne pas perdre pieds.

Draco se sentit soulevé dans les airs soudainement et ce mouvement le ramena quelque peu sur terre. Il se sentait toujours autant fatigué et las, mais il commençait un peu plus à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Pour une raison inconnue, quelqu'un lui avait fichu une sacrée raclée et s'il se fiait à ce que venait de dire Potter, cette personne était en fait le garde en chef de la prison.

Il se concentra un moment sur les instants qui semblaient lui échapper. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était l'interruption du garde lorsque lui et l'ancien Gryffondor se tenait devant ce mur étrange qui s'avérait être en fait une porte dissimulée. Il essaya de pousser sa mémoire un peu plus loin, mais ne trouva que le grand néant.

La seule chose que cela pouvait signifier était qu'il avait été victime d'un sortilège d'amnésie. Pour quelles raisons Peters lui aurait-il fait subir un tel sort ? Il l'avait manifestement blessé au point de le rendre à l'article de la mort, alors pourquoi se donner la peine de lui effacer la mémoire par la suite? S'il avait voulu lui donner une leçon pour quelques uns de ses comportements qu'il jugeait déplaisants, il lui aurait très clairement laissé ses souvenirs. Cela voulait donc dire que le garde en chef recherchait quelque chose. Quelque chose que lui-même devait savoir...

Un déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Draco à cet instant. La seule chose qui pourrait réellement intéresser Peters était très certainement liée à Potter. Dans toute sa petite vie sans importante, tous les événements dramatique qu'il avait vécu avait encore et toujours été liés à celui-ci. La question qu'il restait maintenant était, avait-il obtenue ce qu'il était venu chercher ?

Pour qu'il se retrouve dans un tel état, le gardien n'avait pas du y aller de main morte, mais en même temps cela signifiait qu'il avait du lui tenir tête... Si seulement il pouvait réussir à se rappeler..

Il sentit la prise que son compagnon avait sur lui se raffermir alors que celui-ci s'était finalement décidé à avancer vers la porte de sortie. Une angoisse incompréhensible s'empara soudainement de lui.

'' Attend, une seconde. Tu ne peux pas m'emmener à l'infirmerie. '' Dit-il à l'intention du brun.

'' Et pourquoi pas? Draco, tu as besoin de soins, j'ai réussi à guérir la majorité de tes blessures, mais il te faudra au moins prendre une potion pour récupérer tout le sang que tu as perdu! '' Répondit aussitôt l'ancien Gryffondor en plongeant son regard émeraude dans le sien.

Draco sembla finalement prendre conscience qu'en effet il devait avoir perdu une sacrée grande quantité de sang lorsqu'il aperçut le devant de la chemise de prisonnier contre laquelle il était serré. Potter était littéralement couvert de liquide rouge qui avait du à un moment ou à un autre couler dans ses propres veines. Ça expliquait assez clairement la raison pour laquelle il se sentait vraiment comme la dernière des merdes en ce moment. Sa tête continuait à lui faire un mal de chien et les murs et le plafond semblaient prendre un cruel plaisir à tourner tout autour de lui comme pour le narguer.

'' Je sais bien, mais tu ne peux tout simplement pas m'emmener là-bas, tu as bien compris ? '' Rétorqua-t-il aussitôt d'une voix ferme. Il put facilement voir l'incompréhension qui naquit dans ce regard émeraude et il dû donc ajouter : '' Écoute, tu m'as dit toi-même que Peters est celui qui m'a mis dans cet état. Il s'est aussi donné la peine de m'enlever mes souvenirs de cette rencontre, mais je suis persuadé que ça avait un lien avec toi. Si jamais tu m'emmènes toi-même à l'infirmerie, ça ne fera qu'amplifier ses soupçons. ''

'' Pourquoi penses-tu que ça avait un lien avec moi? '' Lui demanda le brun en fronçant légèrement les sourcils en une expression confuse.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et tenta de ne pas perdre le peu de patience qui lui restait. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas très bien en ce moment et il n'avait aucune envie de perdre encore plus de temps à s'étendre en suppositions et en explications.

'' Parce que ça à toujours un lien avec toi, Potter! Et puis, cette petite enquête que l'on mène toi et moi est la seule chose qui pourrait vraiment l'intéresser. Je ne vois vraiment pas quoi d'autre j'aurais voulu cacher au point de me retrouver à moitié mort sur le sol. '' Répondit-il d'une voix maintenant fatigué.

Harry réalisa que c'était probablement vrai. Un frisson d'horreur le parcouru à la simple idée que le blond entre ses bras était dans cette position par sa faute, mais il aurait dû s'en douter. Il s'était bien sûr attendu à ce que les gardes s'intéressent à son cas lorsqu'il avait mit les pieds dans cette prison, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils s'en seraient pris à quelqu'un d'autre...

'' Tu as sûrement raison... Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors? Je ne peux quand même pas tout simplement te ramener dans notre cellule dans un tel état. '' Ses yeux détaillèrent avec inquiétude le corps meurtri de Draco des pieds à la tête et s'attardèrent sur la mince cicatrice rouge qui restait encore apparente sur son torse.

'' Le mieux serait sans doute que je n'aille même pas à l'infirmerie. Si jamais j'y vais, l'infirmière va très certainement se poser des questions en voyant mes plaies pratiquement toutes refermées... '' Commença le blond entre ses bras et Harry se remémora tout à coup qu'effectivement, sa magie sans baguette était sensée être un secret. Il était d'ailleurs surpris de l'absence de questions en provenance de Draco, mais il faut dire qu'ils avaient d'autres priorités en ce moment.

Le brun essaya de réfléchir à une solution rapidement. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester planté dans cette cuisine encore bien longtemps. L'heure du dîner approchait à grands pas et il ne pourrait pas rester encore bien longtemps.

'' Écoute, la seule chose dont tu as vraiment besoin, c'est cette foutue potion. Connais-tu quelqu'un entre ses murs qui pourrait nous la procurer? '' Demanda-t-il.

Les sourcils dorée de son vis-à-vis se froncèrent en concentration avant qu'il ne lui réponde.

'' Peut-être bien, mais tu n'aimeras pas la réponse... '' Harry entendit un soupir de fatigue s'échapper de ses lèvres roses.

'' C'est le dernier de mes soucis en ce moment, honnêtement. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu ailles mieux, alors dit moi de qui il s'agit et je ferais le reste. '' Clama-t-il avec assurance. Il ne voulait pas perdre une seconde de plus.

'' Steven travaille à l'infirmerie. C'est sa tâche quotidienne de la maintenir propre et de stocker les potions... '' Lui répondit Draco tout en se fermant les yeux et en s'accotant la tête sur son épaule en un geste fatigué.

Harry n'aimait définitivement pas cette réponse. Le jeune blond ne le portait déjà pas dans son cœur, alors comment allait-il pouvoir lui demander une telle chose.

'' Est-ce que tu lui fais confiance au moins? Si jamais je lui demande une telle chose il va certainement poser des questions... ''

'' Si tu lui dis que c'est pour moi, il le fera j'en suis certain. Ce type est pratiquement amoureux de moi. '' Lui répondit Draco d'une voix lasse et Harry remarqua qu'il avait fermé ses yeux argentés. Il ignora donc le petit pincement de son cœur en entendant que le jeune prisonnier était amoureux de l'homme qu'il tenait entre ses bras et se résolut à s'en tenir à ce plan.

'' D'accord, on va faire comme tu dis... Il nous faut seulement trouver un moyen de te ramener à notre cellule sans attirer trop d'attention. '' Ajouta-t-il en ajustant la poigne qu'il avait sur le blond. C'est qu'il n'était pas vraiment un poids plume après tout...

La tête blonde qui était posée sur son épaule se releva légèrement et un regard perçant se posa sur lui. L'ancien Serpentard avait l'air de sonder son âme à la recherche de quelque chose. Le brun ne détourna pas les yeux et cela sembla satisfaire son vis-à-vis puisqu'il lui adressa un léger sourire qui accéléra imperceptiblement les battements de son cœur.

'' Dépose moi par terre. '' Demanda Draco après quelques secondes.

Draco avait bel et bien une vague idée pour les conduire tout les deux jusqu'à leur cellule, mais il avait tout de même hésité quelques instants à révéler une telle chose à son sujet. Pratiquement personne, excepté sa propre mère, n'était au courant au sujet de son statut d'animagus et il aimait bien que les choses restent ainsi. De plus, Potter était un Auror et, s'il se souvenait bien de la loi, c'était encore illégal de ne pas s'enregistrer auprès du ministère. Dans une situation comme celle-ci par contre, il n'y avait pas une foule d'autres options et après avoir observé l'émeraude de ses yeux, il avait fini par prendre sa décision.

Il sentit les bras qui le tenait descendre ses jambes lentement et lui redresser le dos pour l'aider à se tenir debout. Lorsque ses pieds atteignirent le sol et qu'il dut soutenir lui-même son propre poids, il se sentit chanceler par manque de force. Heureusement pour lui, le grand sauveur n'était jamais bien loin et Potter raffermit sa poigne autour de ses épaules, le soutenant silencieusement.

Draco détestait se sentir aussi faible et encore plus en présence de qui que se soit, mais pour le moment il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et puis, il devait bien admettre qu'il aimait bien cette chaleur réconfortante qui émanait du corps du brun à ses côtés et ses yeux verts qui le regardait encore avec une certaine inquiétude qui ne les quittaient pas.

'' Je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de marcher, Draco... '' Lui indiqua son compagnon de cellule en ne relâchant pas sa prise autour de ses épaules. Il avait l'air d'avoir peur de le voir s'écraser au sol d'une minute à l'autre et le blond ne pouvait que lui donner raison à ce sujet.

'' Pas sous cette forme, non. '' Commença-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis qui s'était d'ailleurs voilé de curiosité. '' Dis-moi, Potter. Tu es doué en sortilège de désillusion? ''

'' Excellent. Pourquoi? '' Lui demanda l'Auror en fronçant les sourcils.

'' Très bien, ça devrait fonctionné. Tu devrais aussi faire disparaître tout ce sang si tu ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un tueur en série. Ce look ne te convient clairement pas. '' Répondit-il en lui lançant un clin d'oeil afin d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère. '' Je vais te suivre de très près afin de ne pas me faire piétiner sur place par l'un de ses connards de prisonniers, alors fais attention à où tu mettras les pieds. ''

Harry ne comprenait absolument rien à ce que Draco lui racontait. Le suivre? Le blond avait à peine l'air capable de se tenir debout, comment espérait-il pouvoir marcher jusqu'au troisième étage dans une telle condition? Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de vocaliser ses réflexions, l'ancien Serpentard s'était rapidement éloigné de lui et s'était agenouillé par terre.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu- '' Il s'interrompit lui-même en plein milieu de sa phrase, complètement abasourdi. À la place de l'élégant et prétentieux Draco Malfoy se tenait la plus adorable petite créature qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

Était-ce un chien? Non, on aurait plutôt dit une espèce de renard si l'on se fiait au visage fin de la créature et à son épaisse queue. Son pelage d'un blanc éclatant faisait un contraste dramatique avec les pierres sombres qui ornaient le sol et il avait l'air tellement doux qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher d'étendre sa main et d'y plonger ses doigts. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres en sentant la douceur de cet élégant manteau de poils et il en profita pour gratter l'arrière des oreilles de ce si bel animal.

Il se rappela soudainement que c'était en fait Draco Malfoy qu'il était en train de flatter et retira prestement sa main, de peur de se la faire mordre. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, le renard ne fit que tourner la tête en direction de sa main et lui lécha le bout des doigts.

Un petit rire amusé franchit les lèvres du brun.

'' Vraiment, Draco? Tu es un animagus? '' Des yeux argentés rencontrèrent les siens et Harry reconnut facilement ceux du blond. Il pouvait presque se l'imaginer en train de lever les yeux au ciel comme il le faisait si souvent lorsque le brun lui posait une question évidente. '' Tu te sens mieux sous cette forme au moins ? J'imagine qu'avec un corps plus petit ça doit compenser un peu les choses... ''

Le renard sembla hocher la tête en un geste définitivement plus humain qu'animal et tourna en rond sur lui-même comme pour lui montrer qu'il se sentait assez bien pour pouvoir marcher. Harry retomba un peu sur terre en se rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour s'amuser et se releva de la position accroupi qu'il avait prit pour flatter l'animal.

Il posa ses mains sur sa chemise et murmura rapidement un sort pour effacer l'état lamentable dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il fit de même pour son pantalon et se retrouva de nouveau dans une tenue un peu plus présentable. D'un geste vague de la main, il fit aussi disparaître les vêtements usés et déchirés du blond qui traînaient sur le sol. Le regard argenté de Draco ne le quitta pas une seule seconde et il avait l'air de tout simplement attendre patiemment son tour.

Harry posa de nouveau la main sur le pelage doux du renard et ce concentra ardemment sur le plus puissant sort de désillusion qu'il connaissait avant d'en murmurer les mots. Aussitôt prononcé, la forme de Draco disparut presque complètement et il n'arrivait à le distinguer que parce qu'il savait exactement où il se trouvait.

'' Bon, ça devrait faire l'affaire. Personne ne te verra à moins qu'il ne te rentre dedans ou quelque chose comme ça. '' Dit-il en se redressant à nouveau et en se dirigeant vers la porte. '' Reste bien derrière moi, d'accord ? Je ne peux pas te voir non plus, alors fais bien attention. Tu es prêt? ''

Pour toute réponse il entendit un petit glapissement et une petite patte se poser sur l'arrière de sa jambe.

'' Allons-y, alors. ''

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement dans leur cellule, Harry laissa un soupir de soulagement s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Tout s'était très bien passé Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait... Après tout ce n'est pas comme si il avait pu voir le petit renard le suivre, alors peut-être l'avait-il tout simplement perdu en chemin.

'' Draco, tu es là? '' Demanda-t-il en regardant le sol anxieusement en tentant d'apercevoir le scintillement distinctif d'une forme dissimulée.

'' Bien sûr que je suis là. Potter, tu t'attendais à quoi? ''

Il sursauta en entendant la voix lasse du blond en provenance de sa couchette. Le blond avait dû reprendre sa forme humaine une fois rendu dans son lit. Étant agacé de parler à une personne qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, Harry releva le sort de désillusion sans vraiment y penser. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent aussitôt et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

'' Woah! Tu pourrais prévenir au moins avant de faire ça. Je sais bien que je suis à tomber et que me voir complètement nu est un de tes plus grand désir, mais tout de même! '' S'écria Draco en saisissant rapidement la petite couverture sur son lit afin de recouvrir son intimité.

'' Ex-Excuse moi, je n'avais vraiment pas pensé à cela... '' Bafouilla l'ancien Gryffondor qui semblait figé sur place en ce moment.

Draco sentit un faible sourire apparaître sur ses propres lèvres en constatant que le brun avait beau s'être excusé, il continuait tout de même à le manger des yeux. En d'autres circonstances, le blond en aurait profité pour s'amuser un peu au dépend de son compagnon et peut-être même faire une reprise de leurs activités de la veille qui s'était terminées d'une manière très peu satisfaisante, mais il n'était vraiment pas en état en ce moment.

Il s'était sentit un peu mieux sous sa forme de renard, mais maintenant qu'il avait reprit sa réelle apparence, il recommençait à se sentir très mal. Le bas de son dos lui faisait encore un mal de chien, même si le plus grave de la blessure avait été guérie. Un vague picotement parcourait toute l'entaille qu'il avait eu sur le torse et sa tête continuait à tourner sans répit. C'était sans compter l'immense fatigue qui le tenaillait.

'' Écoute, Potter. J'apprécie vraiment de te voir te tenir là avec la bouche entre-ouverte et un filament de bave s'en écoulant à la simple vue de mon corps de dieu, mais ça ne m'apportera pas ma potion, tu vois. '' Fini-t-il par dire avec un sourire narquois au bord des lèvres.

Harry sortit de sa torpeur en se maudissant intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin? Il passa une main sur son menton afin d'y enlever la bave qui était sensé s'y trouver et jeta un regard mauvais vers le blond en réalisant qu'il n'y en avait même pas. Draco sembla encore plus amusé par cette action qui ne faisait que confirmer qu'il avait bel et bien été en train de perdre la tête simplement en le regardant.

'' Pfft... Tu pourrais te couvrir au moins... '' Marmonna-t-il en se tournant vers l'endroit où le blond gardait ses vêtements propres.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, habits en mains, il réalisa que son compagnon de cellule était maintenant endormi sur sa couchette. Ça n'avait vraiment pas pris de temps. Il se rapprocha du lit et y déposa doucement les vêtements. Son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur les traits du visage de son vis-à-vis et un léger sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres. Il avait vraiment failli le perdre aujourd'hui et cette idée ne lui avait vraiment, mais vraiment pas plu du tout. Peut-être tenait-il plus à lui qu'il ne le pensait, après tout.

'' Qu'es-tu en train de me faire, Draco Malfoy? '' Murmura-t-il doucement en replaçant une mèche de cheveux blonds qui s'était égarée sur le front de l'homme devant lui.

Il attrapa sa propre couverture de sa couchette et la plaça délicatement sur son compagnon afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid pendant son absence. Il jeta un dernier regard à l'ancien Serpentard, puis il quitta la pièce afin de retrouver un autre blond qui, lui, ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ça lui prit plus d'une vingtaine de minutes et plusieurs aller-retour inutiles un peu partout avant de finalement tomber par pur hasard sur la cellule de Steven Dubord. Celui-ci était heureusement seul en ce moment et cela convenait parfaitement à l'Auror.

Le jeune homme blond était étendu sur sa couchette, dos à la porte et il était en train de lire un livre tranquillement. Il avait l'air presque sympathique comme ça et Harry se surprit à se demander ce qu'avait donc pu faire un jeune homme comme celui-ci pour se retrouver entre les murs de cette horrible prison. Sa sympathie fut de bien courte durée par contre puisque Steven se retourna à ce moment là et lui jeta un regard presque meurtrier.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici, toi? '' Lui demanda-t-il avec hostilité en se redressant rapidement sur sa couchette.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et tenta de garder son calme le plus possible. Il avait besoin de l'aide de cet homme, alors l'énerver n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée. Il prit une profonde respiration pour calmer ses nerfs qui commençaient déjà à protester d'être en la présence de ce type.

'' Écoute, je ne suis pas ici de gaieté de cœur, mais Draco à besoin de ton aide. '' Annonça-t-il sans détour. Le mieux était d'aller droit au but.

Il vit les sourcils dorés de son vis-à-vis se froncer à cette nouvelle et il perdu tout de suite son air agressif pour un d'inquiétude. Ses yeux verts restèrent méfiant malgré tout alors qu'il l'observait attentivement.

'' Pourquoi? Que s'est-il passé au juste? '' Lui demanda-t-il en se relevant.

'' Tu avais raison ce matin. Il s'est bel et bien fait attaquer. '' Commença-t-il en pensant rapidement à quel version il devrait lui donné. '' Je l'ai retrouvé dans une flaque de sang et je l'ai ramené dans notre cellule. Il ne peut pas aller à l'infirmerie puisque ce sont des gardes qui l'ont attaqué. '' Fini-t-il par dire après y avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.

Steven le regardait avec de grands yeux effrayés. '' Quoi ? Mais comment va-t-il ? Est-ce que c'est grave ? ''

Le jeune homme avait tellement l'air inquiet qu'Harry se dit que Draco n'avait peut-être pas eu tort de penser que celui-ci était complètement amoureux de lui. Une petite pointe de jalousie naquit dans le ventre du brun à cette idée en pensant que le blond devant lui avait sûrement eu plein de moments intimes avec son compagnon de cellule. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à cela par contre, et l'ancien Gryffondor chassa rapidement cette pensée.

'' Non, ça devrait aller, mais il m'a dit de venir te voir. Tu travailles à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? '' Steven acquiesça d'un signe de tête. '' Écoute, je sais que c'est risqué, mais il aurait vraiment besoin d'une potion pour regagner son sang et aussi un baume pour fermer ses blessures. Tu crois pourvoir faire cela ? ''

Harry examina la réaction du blond devant lui. Steven avait baissé les yeux en entendant ce qu'il attendait de lui et avait l'air de beaucoup hésiter. Le brun se dit qu'il n'avait sûrement pas tort puisque si jamais il se faisait prendre en train de voler des ressources à l'infirmerie, les choses allaient très certainement mal tourner. En même temps, Draco avait vraiment besoins de ces choses. Il n'allait peut-être pas mourir sans elles, mais c'était un risque qu'Harry n'était vraiment pas prêt à prendre.

Le jeune homme était encore silencieux et ses yeux d'un vert acide parcouraient le sol comme s'il pouvait y déceler des secrets que lui seul parvenait à voir. Trouvant que le silence commençait à s'étirer un peu trop à son goût, Harry se décida à reprendre la parole.

'' Alors ? Tu crois en être capable? ''

Les deux regards vert se recroisèrent finalement et l'air résolue de Steven rassura le brun.

'' Je vais le faire. Pour Draco. '' Harry s'empêcha de faire une grimace en entendant sa dernière phrase. '' Si jamais ça tourne mal, par contre, je mets tout sur ton compte ! C'est bien clair? ''

Harry ne fit que hocher la tête. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre après tout.

'' Je viendrai vous porter la potion et le baume dans une heure. Maintenant barre-toi d'ici. '' Conclut Steven en lui indiquant clairement la sortie.

Le brun ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et s'éloigna de la cellule d'un pas rapide. Il ne voulait pas laisser Draco tout seul trop longtemps. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver dans cette prison après tout. Il n'avait parcouru que quelques mètres lorsqu'un des gardes l'interpella soudainement.

'' Prisonnier Potter, venez avec moi tout de suite. '' Lui ordonna-t-il en s'éloignant déjà, certain d'être obéis.

'' Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? '' Demanda-t-il tout en suivant le garde.

'' Vous êtes demandé au parloir, immédiatement. '' Lui répondit le garde d'une voix froide.

Harry fronça les sourcils à cette nouvelle. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait même parler d'un parloir dans cet endroit. Un soupir las franchit de nouveau ses lèvres. Il espérait seulement qu'un nouveau problème ne lui tomberait pas encore sur les bras.

Cette journée était réellement minable et il n'avait qu'une hâte, qu'elle se termine le plus rapidement possible.

_À suivre..._

**Note de l'auteure :**

_Et voilà! Petit chapitre un peu moins exaltant pour régler quelques problèmes, mais tout de même essentiel. Le prochain chapitre nous enfoncera un peu plus dans l'intrigue principal, alors soyez patients mes adorables lecteurs =p _

_Merci encore à tout ceux qui ont prit le temps de m'écrire une review c'est toujours très apprécié =) J'espère donc que la suite vous a plu même s'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose pour le moment. Profiter de ce moment de répit, les choses vont se corser très bientôt ^_^ _

_Dites moi ce que vous en avez penser! _

_Kimmy_


	15. Chapitre 15

**Disclamer : **Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

**Pairing : **H/D et peut-être d'autres.

**Résumé : **Draco Malfoy est en prison depuis déjà un an lorsqu'un jour son univers se retrouve encore plus chambouler par son nouveau compagnon de cellule Harry Potter! Mais qu'est-ce qu'Harry fait là au juste?

**Remerciement : **Un gros merci à tout mes lecteurs, vous êtes vraiment adorable. Un autre gros merci à mes correctrices si charmantes qui m'encouragent et donne de leur précieux temps pour cette fic. Je vous adore toutes les deux, Mae Amaryllis et Vilimine =)

**Chapitre 15 :**

Le parloir se trouvait complètement à l'avant de l'établissement carcéral. Depuis son entrée en ces lieux, Harry ne s'était jamais retrouvé aussi près de la liberté qu'en ce moment. En effet, il put même apercevoir la porte de sortie qui menait au monde extérieur, juste avant de franchir l'entrée du parloir. Bon, bien évidemment, ces portes étaient gardées par des gardes et deux autres barrières magiques qui l'empêcheraient très aisément de les franchir. Mais tout de même, ça lui donnait une drôle de sensation de l'apercevoir.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement devant la grande porte en bois, le garde qui l'accompagnait s'adossa au mur et le fixa ardemment. Le brun leva un sourcil interrogateur en sa direction et l'homme lui fit un léger signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'il devait entrer.

Harry respira un bon coup pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs. Toute cette journée lui avait bien prouvé qu'il ne devait en aucun cas faire confiance aux gardiens de la prison, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix en ce moment. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pourrait bien l'attendre dans cette pièce, mais au moins il trouva un certain réconfort à l'idée que Draco était bien loin d'ici et en sécurité dans leur cellule.

Le survivant prit donc son courage à deux mains et pénétra dans la salle, la tête haute. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut la décoration luxueuse de la pièce. Un riche tapis dans les teintes de rouge bourgogne ornait le sol et les murs étaient ornés d'élégants designs de bois foncé. Quelques plantes, qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, étaient éparpillées un peu partout pour donner une touche de confort et de calme.

La deuxième chose qu'il aperçut, fut la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui se tenait dans un coin de la salle, en train de détailler l'une des peintures accrochées au mur. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu entrer puisqu'elle ne se retourna pas pour l'accueillir. Harry se racla la gorge pour démontrer sa présence. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et l'odeur de fleurs fraîchement coupées qui régnait dans cette pièce était loin de le rassurer. Il ne reconnaissait définitivement pas cette femme et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir.

La dame se retourna finalement et de profonds yeux bleus se fixèrent aux siens. Un sourire ravi étira rapidement les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle se précipita vers lui pour l'enserrer dans ses bras.

'' Harry ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir. '' Dit-elle, sa tête enfouie dans son cou en le serrant encore plus fort. '' Je suis désolée pour mon apparence, mais c'est le seul moyen qu'on ait trouvé pour entrer en contact avec toi plus souvent. ''

'' Hermione ? C'est bien toi ? '' Demanda le brun en réalisant finalement qui il tenait entre ses bras.

'' Oui, mais pour l'instant je suis Rosa Lovegrit, ton avocate. '' Répondit-elle en s'éloignant légèrement pour lui envoyer un immense sourire satisfait.

Sourire fort contagieux que l'ancien Gryffondor partagea immédiatement. Il était tellement soulagé par la tournure des événements, qu'il s'empressa de serrer à nouveau sa plus vieille amie dans ses bras. Il s'était imaginé une foule de situations probablement menaçantes et dangereuses et il était finalement soulagé. D'autant plus que maintenant il avait quelqu'un de confiance devant lui.

'' Je suis vraiment ravi de te voir Herm- Rosa. '' Se reprit rapidement le brun en réalisant qu'ils étaient peut-être sous écoute.

Hermione, étant encore et toujours la clairvoyante et parfaite Gryffondor qu'elle était, le rassura immédiatement à ce sujet. Elle avait jeté un sort de confusion sur la pièce et même si les gardes parvenaient à entendre leur conversation, celle-ci semblerait entièrement banale et ennuyante à leurs oreilles. Après de courtes retrouvailles – le temps de la brune était tout de même compté – les deux prirent place sur les confortables canapés qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

'' Alors, comment te sens-tu, Harry ? Tout ce passe bien pour toi ? Les prisonniers ne te posent pas trop de problèmes ? '' Le bombarda aussitôt Hermione de questions avec cet air soucieux au fond de ses iris d'un bleu profond.

Harry lui envoya un sourire rassurant. '' Tout va bien Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas tant pour moi. Je savais très bien dans quoi je m'embarquais en acceptant cette mission. '' C'était en quelque sorte un mensonge, puisqu'il ne s'attendait définitivement pas à une sorte de complot étrange entre gardes et prisonniers et encore moins à s'entendre aussi bien avec son ancien némésis scolaire. Mais il préférait garder certaines choses pour lui. Du moins pour le moment.

'' Je sais bien Harry, mais tu sais à quel point Ron et moi on tient à toi... C'est la première fois qu'on fait équipe à part et je crois que Ron le prend encore moins bien que moi. Il s'inquiète beaucoup, surtout depuis qu'il sait que tu partages la même cellule que Malfoy. '' Lui répondit Hermione en baissant les yeux et en se serrant les mains d'un geste nerveux que le brun avait vu mille et une fois auparavant.

Le survivant laissa un petit rire amusé franchir ses lèvres en entendant cela. '' Oh, je t'en pris Mione! Draco est bien le dernier de mes soucis en ce moment, si seulement tu savais à quel point. '' S'entendit-il répondre aussitôt. Il sut immédiatement qu'il avait commis une erreur en voyant le regard de son vis-à-vis se couvrir de curiosité et de suspicion. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'embarquer sur le sujet du blond qui semblait l'obséder en ce moment et il changea donc rapidement de sujet.

'' Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant à l'extérieur depuis notre dernière rencontre ? '' Ajouta-t-il en déviant son regard vers une plante étrangement rouge et garnie de fleurs, qui se trouvait sur sa droite.

La stature de la normalement brunette se changea tout de suite pour en prendre une plus sérieuse et professionnelle. C'est qu'Hermione prenait toujours très au sérieux tout ce qui concernait son travail et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait du sort de ses amis proches.

'' J'ai beaucoup conversé avec les experts dont je t'avais parlé la dernière fois au sujet de ces runes autour de la prison. Ils n'ont malheureusement pu me donner aucune réponse précise à leurs sujets, mais ils continuent d'étudier les possibilités. '' Commença Hermione et Harry concentra toute son attention sur elle. '' Ron a aussi réussi à contacter quelques anciens détenus et c'est là que les choses se corsent... La plupart d'entre eux n'avait rien de passionnant à raconter, mais quatre d'entre eux lui ont clairement signifié avoir aperçu plusieurs événements étranges. ''

'' Étrange comment ? '' Demanda Harry en s'avançant légèrement sur son canapé, très intéressé par la réponse.

'' C'est justement ça qui est étrange... '' Lui répondit sa meilleure amie. '' Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait pouvoir préciser ce qu'ils avaient vus. Ils ne leur restaient que cette sensation de malaise et une absence totale de souvenir pour un moment précis, comme s'ils avaient subis un sortilège d'amnésie. ''

L'Auror fronça les sourcils à cette nouvelle. Cela lui rappelait un peu trop ce qui s'était passé ce matin même. Se pourrait-il que le garde Peters soit vraiment derrière toute cette histoire ou bien était-ce monnaie courante pour les gardes de traiter tous les prisonniers de cette manière?

'' Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose au sujet du garde en chef Peters comme je te l'avais demandé ? '' Demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui brillant de sa congénère.

'' Voilà autre chose d'étrange, Harry. Il n'y a jamais eu personne portant ce nom de famille dans toute la liste d'employés de l'établissement. J'ai vraiment cherché dans tous les registres, autant les cuisiniers que le personnel d'entretien. J'ai même posé des questions au ministère et personne n'a jamais entendu parler de cet homme. '' Répondit Hermione avec un air inquiet sur son visage non-familier.

'' C'est impossible, Mione ! Je l'ai moi-même vu ce matin et il s'est lui-même présenté à moi il y a moins de deux semaines de cela. '' S'objecta Harry en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait définitivement. ''

'' Peut-être utilise-t-il un patronyme ou un autre nom simplement pour garder son anonymat, pour tout ce que j'en sais ! Je ne fais que te donner les faits. '' Répliqua Hermione d'un ton maussade.

'' Pourquoi ferait-il une telle chose ? À ce que je sache, on embauche pas n'importe qui dans un milieu carcéral, non ? '' Demanda-t-il en se calmant légèrement. Son amie n'avait rien avoir avec tout ça après tout. '' En as-tu parlé avec le directeur de la prison en personne ? ''

Hermione détourna le regard et préféra fixer un point fixe juste en haut de son épaule en signe de défaite. '' J'ai bien essayé, mais personne n'a, ne serait-ce qu'aperçu, le directeur John Smith depuis plus de deux ans. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était très malade et ne sortait que très rarement de chez lui, sauf lorsqu'il venait travailler ici. Pourtant, malgré tout, il continu d'envoyer des rapports périodiques sur la prison, toutes les deux semaines comme s'il venait encore régulièrement ici. ''

Harry garda le silence un moment, essayant de rationaliser toutes ces nouvelles d'un seul coup. Peters portait donc un nom d'emprunt s'il se fiait aux indications d'Hermione. De plus, le directeur et seul responsable de l'établissement était tellement mal en point qu'il ne sortait même plus de chez lui. Malgré tout cela, cet homme parvenait tout de même à rendre rapports après rapports sur ces lieux sans même y être réellement présent. Il était donc évident que quelqu'un de l'intérieur lui rapportait des informations et qui d'autre que le garde en chef était mieux placé pour le faire ? Tout ça était sans compter les anciens détenus qui avaient forcément étés sujets à un ou même plusieurs sortilèges d'amnésies.

'' Écoute Harry... Je sais que toute cette histoire te tient vraiment à cœur, mais peut-être serait-il temps que tu abandonnes cette approche. '' L'interrompit son amie dans le cours de ses réflexions. Sa voix sonnait hésitante et elle avait l'air de peser intensément la suite de ses paroles. Le survivant lui lança un regard inquisiteur tout en sachant qu'il n'apprécierait sûrement pas la suite.

'' Ce que je veux dire c'est que cette histoire continue à devenir de plus en plus compliquée et que chaque découverte ne fait qu'empirer toute cette situation. Des gens disparaissent, d'autres finissent morts étrangement dans les rues et certains perdent jusqu'à leurs souvenirs, Harry. Est-ce que tu tiens réellement à finir comme eux ? Même nos supérieurs au ministère commence à douter que ce soit la meilleure manière de procéder. '' Continua Hermione d'un ton incertain, mais avec une résolution dans ses yeux.

Harry sentit une pointe de colère naître dans le creux de son ventre, mais réussi à la contenir. Il était presque certain qu'elle transparaissait tout de même dans son regard en voyant le léger mouvement de recul que sa meilleure amie eut en le regardant.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors Hermione ? '' Demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. '' Que je laisse ces pauvres gens se faire trucider entre ces murs pour la simple raison qu'ils ne sont que des prisonniers et qu'ils méritent donc ce sort ? Je suis désolé d'avoir à te mettre la vérité en face, Mione, mais certains d'entre eux ne méritent définitivement pas la mort et je ne resterais pas planter là à rien faire quand je suis si près du but ! Je suis encore un Auror et mon travail consiste à découvrir la vérité et à protéger la population. Non pas à me retirer aussitôt que les choses deviennent un peu trop compliquées à mon goût ou à celui de mes amis ! Tu devrais peut-être rappeler ce fait à nos soi-disant _supérieurs_ qui ne font que rester assis sur leurs culs à longueur de journée! ''

Le brun prit une grande respiration à la fin de sa tirade afin de se calmer un peu. Il pouvait percevoir les larmes de sa plus vieille amie s'accumuler dans ses yeux bleus et il regrettait déjà de s'être énervé ainsi. C'est vrai qu'il refusait d'abandonner sa mission, mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit d'être aussi agressif auprès de ceux qui l'avaient encore et toujours supporté dans ses démarches.

'' Excuse-moi... Je ne voulais pas m'énerver ainsi, mais cette mission est très importante pour moi et Ron et toi vous le savez très bien. Une femme et son mari ont déjà perdu la vie par ma faute et je refuse que ça arrive à qui que ce soit d'autre. '' Se reprit-il d'une voix plus calme tout en ayant en tête l'image d'un jeune homme blond et prétentieux auquel il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser ces derniers temps. '' Je sais que tous les deux vous êtes très inquiets à mon sujet et je le comprends parfaitement, mais ça ne changera rien au fait que je dois et que je vais finir cette mission. Maintenant la question est, est-ce que vous allez tout de même continuer à m'aider dans cette direction ou dois-je le faire seul ? ''

La réaction d'Hermione fut instantanée, elle traversa aussitôt le peu d'espace qui les séparait et l'enserra de nouveau entre ses bras en un geste presque désespéré.

'' Oh, Harry... Tu sais bien que jamais on ne te laisserait seul face à tout cela ! '' Répliqua immédiatement la normalement brune tout en le serrant un peu plus fort contre elle. '' On se sentirait seulement mieux si au moins tu n'étais pas tout seul dans cette prison affreuse ! ''

Harry raffermi son étreinte à son tour pour essayer de la réconforter. Il pouvait très bien imaginer la détresse qui les habitait simplement en se mettant à leur place, mais il refusait d'abandonner. Il se décida alors à lui confier une chose qu'il lui avait jusqu'alors cachée.

'' Justement, Mione, je ne suis plus seul dans cette situation. '' Le survivant sentit son amie se crisper légèrement entre ses bras, mais il continua tout de même. '' Malfoy est au courant. Je sais que Ron et toi vous n'allez certainement pas aimer cela, mais je lui ai tout avoué... Je lui fais entièrement confiance et jusqu'ici il me l'a bien rendu. '' Son ton était ferme et sans hésitation, mais en même temps il se sentait absolument tout le contraire. Il connaissait très bien l'animosité que son meilleur ami et partenaire arborait envers l'ancien Serpentard, mais il espérait tout de même qu'Hermione garderait un esprit un peu plus ouvert.

Le silence sembla se prolonger indéfiniment, mais finalement la jeune femme au visage si différent que celui qu'elle affichait normalement fini par se reculer quelque peu pour mieux le dévisager. Elle avait l'air de sonder son visage et son expression avait un air impassible fermement en place. À ce moment, Harry aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir le visage d'une inconnue sous les yeux et retrouver les vrais yeux noisette de sa meilleure amie. Ces yeux qu'il connaissait si bien et qu'il parvenait à comprendre en tout temps. Mais tout ce qu'il parvenait à voir était ce regard d'un bleu d'océan qui ne trahissait aucune émotion.

'' Tu es certain de pouvoir lui faire confiance ? Il s'agit de Draco Malfoy, Harry... '' Lui demanda-t-elle tout en gardant cet air impassible que tout le monde semblait avoir perfectionné ces derniers temps.

, excepté lui-même.

Il ne chercha même pas à contempler sa réponse. Il sut instinctivement la réponse à cette question et répondit sans aucune hésitation.

'' Oui, j'en suis sûr. ''

Un mince sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de sa congénère et il s'en sentit aussitôt rassuré. Elle s'éloigna légèrement, brisant leur étreinte et s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur le canapé qu'ils partageaient désormais.

'' Tu sais, j'ai toujours eu cette forte conviction que Malfoy avait été incarcéré à tort... Peut-être avais-je raison après tout, si tu parviens désormais à lui faire autant confiance. ''

Harry détourna les yeux un moment. Il n'avait entendu parler que très vaguement de cette enquête concernant le blond et tout ce qu'il savait c'était que tout avait été réglé en un temps record. Le tout avait été gardé vraiment secret et personne dans le ministère tout entier ne s'était donné la peine de vraiment s'attarder sur le sujet, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il lui semblait en effet que quelque chose de louche pouvait se tramer là-dessous.

'' Tu crois pouvoir jeter un œil à toute cette histoire de procès, Hermione ? Je sais que Ron va probablement s'y objecter, mais si Draco s'est effectivement retrouvé ici sans raison, je crois que je lui dois bien au moins la chance de rectifier tout cela. '' Demanda-t-il après un instant en retournant ses yeux émeraudes vers son amie.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et lui envoya de nouveau un sourire ravi qui lui remonta aussitôt le moral.

'' Bon, et toi ? Tu as trouvé de nouvelles pistes depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est parlé ? '' Lui demanda-t-elle en regardant hâtivement sa montre. '' Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps j'en ai bien peur... ''

Le cœur d'Harry se serra à la simple idée que le peu de temps qu'il lui avait été accordé avec sa meilleure amie se termine aussi vite. Il n'avait vraiment pas vu le temps passé et il avait encore tellement de choses dont il devait lui parler.

'' Oui, en fait, il s'est passé beaucoup de chose. '' Il commença donc à tout lui raconter depuis le début : Cette histoire de détraqueurs et de bestioles étranges attaquant Daryl en salle d'isolement, comment il avait lui-même vu Daryl se faire emmener dans une salle secrète camouflée dans un mur, les gens étranges vêtus de blancs qu'il n'avait jamais aperçut auparavant et il termina finalement avec les événements de ce matin même. Il n'omit aucun détail mis à part le statut d'Animagus non-enregistré de Draco ainsi que la relation complexe qui semblait planer entre eux. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son long récit, Hermione le regardait avec de grands yeux horrifiés.

'' Tu veux dire que le garde en chef de la prison l'a attaqué lui-même ? Mon dieu, mais est-ce qu'il va bien au moins ? '' Lui demanda-t-elle rapidement d'un air inquiet.

'' Oui, il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est en train de se reposer au moment où on se parle. '' Répondit-il en posant une main qu'il voulait calmante sur les genoux de la jeune femme.

'' Harry, tout ceci est beaucoup plus dangereux que je ne l'aurai cru. Tu as dis toi-même que ce Peters te soupçonne déjà ! Qui sait jusqu'où il ira la prochaine fois ! Il faut vous sortir de là tous les deux! '' Contra-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, comme si elle était en train de forger un plan d'évasion en ce moment même.

Le brun laissa un soupir de fatigue franchir ses lèvres en sentant qu'il déviait encore une fois sur le même sujet de conversation que tout à l'heure.

'' Écoute, Mione... Pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui, je te le répète. Il est hors de question que je parte d'ici sans avoir mis tout au clair. Tu ferais bien de le préciser dans ton rapport à l'Auror en chef Wiliams. '' Commença-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus calme que ce qu'il ressentait. '' Draco et moi, on est tout près du but. Il ne nous reste qu'à trouver cet objet qui nous permettra d'aller dans cette salle secrète et le tour est joué ! Je suis persuadé que la réponse est là, juste sous notre nez. ''

'' Oui, mais Harry, tu ne sais pas ce qui se trouve là-dessous ! Pour que ces gens là se donnent autant de mal pour le cacher et aillent jusqu'à tuer et contrôler les souvenirs de n'importe qui comme bon leur semble, ce qu'ils cachent doit être énorme. '' Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix remplie d'inquiétude. '' Même si vous parvenez à entrer, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que vous pourrez en ressortir vivant ? ''

L'ancien Gryffondor détourna le regard de celui d'Hermione qui le suppliait d'admettre qu'elle avait raison. Il devait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait pas complètement tort, mais il avait encore le temps de peaufiner son plan d'attaque. De toute façon, reculer n'était vraiment pas une option en ce qui le concernait.

Le bruit de l'alarme d'une montre brisa le silence pesant qui venait de s'installer. Hermione soupira à ses côtés et se leva avec un air de défaite sur ses traits d'emprunts.

'' Je dois y aller, mais je t'en prie Harry, fais attention... '' Elle le regarda intensément, semblant lui faire ses adieux avec ses yeux bleus tristes qui brisaient tranquillement le cœur du brun. '' Si jamais tu changes d'avis, rappelle-toi du sort de dernier recours que je t'ai montré. Je crois qu'il te sera utile après tout. ''

Harry se leva à son tour et la serra dans ses bras une dernière fois, savourant l'odeur réconfortante de ses cheveux qui restait la même, malgré leur apparence trompeuse.

'' Tout va bien aller, Mione. Salue Ron de ma part, tu veux bien ? '' Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix douce. Il la sentit hocher de la tête contre son épaule et la relâcha à contrecœur. Après un dernier regard échangé, la jeune femme se dirigea résolument vers la porte.

Quelque chose lui revint soudainement en tête et il se dépêcha de l'interpeller une dernière fois.

'' Oh, j'allais presque oublier ! '' Lança-t-il rapidement. '' Pourrais-tu jeter un coup d'œil au dossier de Billy Parker ? C'est un détenu ici et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à son égard. ''

'' Bien sûr, Harry. '' Répondit-elle avec un infime sourire sur ses lèvres. Son air triste ne l'avait toujours pas quitté, mais c'était déjà une légère amélioration. '' À bientôt je l'espère... '' Conclut-elle finalement avant de quitter la pièce.

Le brun se sentit énormément seul à ce moment. Il aurait voulu qu'elle reste encore un peu plus longtemps, sa présence l'avait vraiment réconforté. Mais il était ici par son propre choix et il devait donc faire face à la situation la tête haute et c'est ce qu'il ferait.

xxxxxxxxxxx

'' Draco... Réveille-toi, j'ai ce trouvé tout ce qu'il te faut. ''

L'ancien Serpentard fut tiré de son sommeil par ce léger murmure et par la sensation d'une main douce qui lui secouait légèrement l'épaule. Un grognement d'irritation lui échappa. Il n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux et ne souhaitait que retrouver le sommeil.

'' Laisse-moi tranquille, Harry. J'ai encore sommeil. '' Marmonna-t-il d'une voix presque inintelligible tellement il était encore dans les vapes.

'' Ce n'est pas Harry, idiot, mais j'ai bien une idée pour te réveiller par contre... '' Susurra de nouveau cette voix qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à identifier en ce moment.

N'en ayant absolument rien à battre de ce que cette personne attendait de lui en ce moment, Draco ne fit que se recaler encore plus profondément dans sa couchette et soupira de bonheur en sentant de nouveau le sommeil le réclamer.

Il sentit une pression supplémentaire s'installer à ses cotés sur le matelas, mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Un frisson de surprise le parcouru par contre lorsqu'il sentit une langue chaude venir lui caresser le creux de son cou et une main habile descendre le long de son torse. Il papillonna rapidement des yeux et rencontra un regard vert acide qui avait l'air extrêmement amusé en ce moment.

'' Steven ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? '' Demanda-t-il d'une voix encore enrouée par le sommeil.

Le jeune homme blond allongé à ses côtés lui envoya un large sourire satisfait et agita une petite fiole rouge qu'il tenait entre ses doigts d'un air fier.

'' Je t'ai amené la potion et le baume guérisseur. '' Lui répondit-il d'une voix suave tout en laissant glisser ses doigts libres en une légère caresse sur sa peau pâle.

L'ancien Serpentard, qui commençait enfin à revenir sur terre, tenta de se relever en une position assise, mais une douleur intense dans le bas de son dos lui arracha une grimace de douleur et il se laissa tomber à nouveau sur son lit.

'' Shhh, ne bouge pas, je vais m'occuper de toi. '' Rétorqua aussitôt Steven d'une voix douce en passant un bras sous ses épaules pour le soulever légèrement.

Draco avait envie de lui dire qu'il était parfaitement capable de s'asseoir lui-même et de garder ses bonnes intentions pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il ne s'en sentait pas vraiment capable en ce moment. Il entendit le déclic distinctif d'une fiole que l'on débouche et sentit aussitôt l'odeur âcre de la potion envahir ses narines. Au moins il avait la confirmation qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de la bonne potion.

Son compagnon glissa la petite fiole contre ses lèvres et Draco en but l'entièreté tout en retenant une grimace au goût métallique du liquide.

'' Où est Potter ? '' Demanda-t-il en jetant un regard autour de la pièce et en apercevant le brun nul part.

Il vit le blond grimacer à ses côtés et le sentit hausser des épaules en un geste un peu plus brusque que la normale. '' Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? '' Lui répondit-il d'une voix quelque peu énervée. Cette dernière se changea tout de suite après en un murmure qu'il rendit aguicheur. '' C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi si tu veux mon avis. Je suis sûr que tu connais les effets secondaires de cette potion, n'est-ce pas ? '' Termina-t-il en léchant sa lèvre inférieur et en prenant un air séducteur.

Draco réalisa soudain de quoi il voulait parler. Comment avait-t-il pu oublier une telle chose ? Il était maître en potions après tout, bordel ! Il aurait dû insister auprès de Steven et lui demander de quitter la cellule avant d'en boire le contenu. Mais il n'avait pas pensé aux effets de cette potion depuis tellement longtemps que ça ne lui avait même pas passé par la tête.

Il pouvait déjà en sentir les premiers échos se répandre rapidement en lui. Cette chaleur distinctive envahissait ses veines et chassait le froid permanent qui l'avait habité depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à moitié mort sur le sol de la cuisine. La fatigue s'envolait aussi et il se sentait extrêmement réveillé en ce moment. C'était une sensation très agréable. Un peu trop agréable d'ailleurs...

Voyez-vous, cette potion était conçue pour gonfler le plus possible le corps de sang. Ces effets duraient pendant environ une heure avant de s'ajuster à un niveau normal. Jusqu'à ce moment, chaque parcelle du corps était envahie par un léger surplus de sang qui rendait la plupart des gens dans un état d'esprit totalement excité. Pour les hommes, cela signifiait aussi qu'une certaine partie de leur anatomie se retrouvait gonflée à son tour.

Draco émit un grognement de malaise en sentant son propre corps réagir exactement comme il ne l'aurait pas voulu. La vérité était que, bien qu'il ait toujours apprécié Steven pour sa talentueuse bouche et ses mains d'anges, il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec lui en ce moment. Normalement, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion, mais sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, l'idée ne lui plaisait vraiment pas en ce moment.

Steven avait dû prendre son grognement de malaise pour tout autre chose puisqu'il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus pour venir de nouveau loger ses lèvres dans son cou et pour laisser ses mains caresser ses hanches avec insistance.

La situation était pire en ce moment, puisque Draco était encore complètement nu et que son traître de corps répondait aisément aux caresses auxquelles il était soumis. Il tenta de repousser faiblement son amant, mais ses protestations furent habilement contredites lorsqu'un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'une main frôla son membre en érection.

Bon, il devait agir et vite, s'il ne voulait pas perdre tout contrôle sur ses propres actions. C'est que Steven ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile non plus. Sa bouche commença à descendre à son tour le long de sa clavicule et de sa poitrine, laissant derrière elle une peau enflammée qui n'en demandait que plus encore.

'' Ste- Steven, arrête. '' Se décida-t-il finalement à dire d'une voix tremblante de désir que le blond, qui caressait maintenant l'un de ses tétons avec sa langue, ne sembla même pas entendre.

Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas très convainquant, mais le sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et lui faisait perdre la tête tout autant que les caresses qui lui étaient données.

'_ Non, mais tu es Draco Malfoy à la fin ! Tu vas vraiment te laisser faire par une simple pot__ion à la con ?' _Se maudit-il intérieurement.

Prenant une grande respiration, il réussit finalement à amasser assez de contrôle sur lui-même, à placer ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon et à le repousser fermement.

'' Arrête, Steven ! '' Lui dit-il d'une voix ferme qui regonfla finalement son orgueil d'avoir réussi une telle chose.

Le regard vert brillant de son amant rencontra l'argenté du sien et Draco put y lire une totale incompréhension.

'' Pourquoi ? '' Lui demanda-t-il tout en ne bougeant pas de sa position, à moitié allongé sur lui.

Draco dévia les yeux, ne voulant pas voir la réaction que ses paroles auraient sur le jeune homme. '' Je n'en ai pas envie c'est tout. '' Bien sûr, ses mots pouvaient bien facilement être contrés simplement en regardant le bas de son corps, mais il était certain que Steven en comprendrait la réelle signification.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa, n'étant brisé que par la respiration rapide de Draco qui ne parvenait pas à la calmer. Puis, une main vint se saisir de son menton et lui tourner le visage vers celui de son vis-à-vis. Il fut surpris de voir une certaine acceptation briller dans les yeux verts du jeune homme. Il s'était bien sûr attendu à y trouver de la peine et peut-être même de la colère, mais jamais de l'acceptation. La peine s'y trouvait aussi et étonnement, Draco s'en sentit coupable.

C'était lui-même qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux de lui. Steven quand à lui, ne lui avait jamais rien demandé, mais Draco avait persévéré jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse faire tout ce qu'il voulait du jeune homme, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour s'amuser. Et maintenant, il lui disait qu'il n'en avait plus envie. Bien entendu, il aurait pu prétendre qu'il n'en avait pas envie ' en ce moment ', mais tous les deux savaient très bien de quoi il en retournait réellement.

'' C'est à cause de lui, n'est-ce pas ? '' Lui demanda Steven d'une petite voix tout en ne détournant jamais les yeux des siens.

'' De qui parles-tu ? '' Demanda-t-il en retour, légèrement confus.

Un sourire amer se forma sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis et il détourna finalement la tête.

'' Tu pourrais au moins ne pas le nier. '' Conclut-il d'une voix rendue amer à son tour.

Draco voulait ajouter quelque chose, essayer de comprendre de quoi le jeune prisonnier voulait-il parler, mais avant qu'il ne puisse même ouvrir la bouche, un petit contenant ovale se retrouva fermement planté dans sa main.

'' Tu dois l'appliquer deux fois par jour pendant quatre jours si tu ne veux pas rester avec des cicatrices. '' De nouveau le vert rencontra l'argenté et Draco ne put émettre un seul son en voyant la résignation qui brûlait au fond de ces prunelles qu'il avait si longtemps observé. '' Au revoir, Draco... '' Lui murmura le blond avant de s'approcher et de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Tout le temps que leur relation strictement sexuelle avait duré, jamais Draco n'avait laissé Steven l'embrasser sur la bouche. Cette fois-ci était différente par contre et il n'hésita pas à retourner l'infime pression de ses lèvres tout en fermant les yeux. Il sentit des doigts venir lui caresser la joue une dernière fois et un léger soupir de tristesse lui échappa. Il savait bien que c'était la toute dernière fois et il devait bien un réel au revoir au jeune homme qu'il avait lui-même brisé.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! ''

L'ambiance changea rapidement puisque Harry Potter venait tout juste d'entrer dans leur cellule et il avait l'air vraiment en colère.

_À suivre..._

**Note de l'auteure : **

_Et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre tout neuf qui n'était pas du tout ce que j'avais en tête haha. Que voulez-vous, parfois la fic nous contrôle plus que nous ne la contrôlons. J'espère que ça vous à tout de même plu. J'ai dû m'étirer en longueur sur le passage avec Hermione pour mettre plusieurs choses en place pour le futur, mais c'est la vie =p _

_Donc, un grand remerciement à tous mes loyaux lecteurs qui me laissent sans cesse des encouragements qui me pousse à écrire encore et toujours. Je vous adore :) Aussi, un merci tout spécial à Himechu95670 qui m'a bien fait rire avec sa review :D Alors juste pour toi, un Harry jaloux en habit de super héro dans le prochain chapitre ;-) haha_

_Merci encore à tous ! La suite arrive bientôt !_

_xxxxx_

_Kimmy_


	16. Chapitre 16

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

**Attention :** ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si ça vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!

**Pairing :** H/D et peut-être d'autres.

**Résumé :** Draco Malfoy est en prison depuis déjà un an lorsqu'un jour son univers se retrouve encore plus chambouler par son nouveau compagnon de cellule Harry Potter! Mais qu'est-ce qu'Harry fait là au juste?

**Note importante : **

Bonjour à tous! Donc, oui, note importante! Premièrement, ce chapitre est dédié à ma très obstinée et encourageante Himechu qui me fait toujours bien rire avec ces reviews et à qui vous devez tous ce chapitre =p Je suis même un peu d'avance tu vois!

Ensuite, ce chapitre comporte un assez long lemon et cela pour déplaire à certain donc j'aime mieux vous en avertir! Il fait quand même 4 pages de longs donc si ça ne vous plaît pas, lisez seulement le début et la fin haha.

Aussi, je n'avais pas du tout dans l'idée que les choses se passent de cette façon au départ, mais étant donné qu'il ne reste quand même pas tant de chapitres que cela à cette histoire et bien je me suis dis ' pourquoi pas ici? ' et voilà ce que ça donne! Donc, pratiquement rien au niveau de l'enquête dans ce chapitre, mais le prochain en sera rempli!

Finalement - oui je sais c'est déjà assez long comme ça pour une note – ce chapitre n'a pas été corriger dû à ma longue absence – d'ailleurs vous pouvez totalement blâmer Jensen Ackles et son corps de dieu pour mon long délai! Lol - je ne sais pas si mes betas ont encore le temps ou même l'envie de m'aider à les corriger donc je vous reviens là-dessus si j'ai des nouvelles!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 16 :**

Lorsque Harry pénétra dans sa propre cellule, il flottait encore sur son petit nuage de bonheur suite à sa visite avec Hermione. Ce sentiment se transforma en surprise lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette des deux hommes allongés sur le lit, puis en incrédulité en réalisant qui il avait sous les yeux, et finalement, en une colère indéchiffrable qui explosa au creux de son ventre lorsque la situation qu'il venait de surprendre lui sauta aux yeux.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? '' S'entendit-il demander d'une voix tellement emplie de colère qu'il ne la reconnu presque pas.

Il se sentit ensuite incroyablement stupide d'avoir prononcer ces paroles puisque la situation ne pouvait être plus clair... Draco Malfoy, nu comme le jour de sa naissance et n'étant recouvert que d'un léger drap cachant à peine son assez imposante érection, était étendu sous Steven tandis qu'ils échangeaient tout les deux un baiser. Cette vision ne pouvait être plus révélatrice, surtout en sachant la nature de leurs relation. Cela n'aurait pas dû le surprendre à un tel point et surtout pas le faire ressentir cette puissante rage à cette simple vue, mais c'est pourtant bien ce qu'il ressentit.

Draco sursauta en entendant cette voix forte retentir dans la cellule. Sa première réaction fut de repousser légèrement Steven qui se trouvait encore allongé sur lui et ensuite de replier ses jambes sur lui-même pour mieux camoufler l'état dans lequel il se trouvait sous la couverture. Lorsqu'il croisa finalement les yeux émeraudes de son compagnon de cellule, il put y déceler une foule d'émotion qui s'y chamboulaient.

'' Harry, hum... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... '' Tenta-t-il de dire d'une voix chevrotante qu'il détesta aussitôt. Il essaya de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur pour reprendre une certaine contenance face à la situation, mais les effets secondaires de la potion l'en empêchèrent.

Le brun lui jeta un regard dégoûté avant de leur tourner le dos brusquement. Steven sembla penser que s'était le moment idéal pour s'éclipser puisqu'il se leva du lit à ce moment là. Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil d'excuse et quitta la petite pièce sans rien dire.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. La tension dans la pièce était tellement forte que l'on pouvait presque la percevoir à l'oeil nu. Draco s'agita sur sa couchette en tentant de prendre une position un peu moins révélatrice et en profita pour se recouvrir complètement avec la couverture. Le survivant n'avait toujours pas bouger de sa position dans le coin le plus reculer de la cellule et continuait de lui tourner le dos d'un air renfrogné.

'' Bon, tu vas rester comme ça à bouder pendant encore longtemps? '' Fini-t-il par dire n'en pouvant plus de ce silence opressant. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction du brun à vrai dire. D'accord, n'importe qui aurait été quelque peu choqué de revenir dans leur chambre et de trouver deux types en train de s'envoyer en l'air, mais ce n'était pas ce qui s'était passé.

'' Écoute, Malfoy. J'en ai rien à foutre de qui tu décides de baiser, mais pourrais-tu au moins t'abstenir de le faire dans notre cellule? '' Lui répliqua Potter en se retournant finalement vers lui. Il avait l'air nettement plus en contrôle de ses émotions, mais un éclair de colère brillait encore dans ses yeux. Il gesticula brusquement vers la couchette avec sa main droite. '' Merde, j'ai dormi dans ce putain de lit! Si j'avais su qu'il était recouvert de sperme et de – Aw, j'aime mieux ne même pas y penser! '' Termina-t-il en se retournant de nouveau dans son coin avec un frisson de dégoût.

Draco savait très bien qu'il ne devrait pas être amusé par la situation, mais un sourire se forma tout de même sur ses lèvres en entendant ces paroles.

'' Je ne veux surtout pas briser tes illusions, Potter, mais tu devrais savoir que ces matelas n'ont sûrement jamais été changés ou même lavés depuis l'ouverture de toute la prison. '' Dit-il d'un ton léger. Le survivant lui répondit par un regard froid jeté par dessus son épaule.

Le blond laissa un soupir d'irritation s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Son cœur continuait de battre à tout rompre, il avait chaud, sa respiration était beaucoup plus rapide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et son érection semblait bien loin de vouloir disparaître. Se chamailler avec Potter pour une histoire aussi puérile était bien la dernière chose qu'il désirait. Bien que normalement il s'en serait réjoui, les événements de la journée commençaient à lui peser sur les épaules et il n'espérait qu'un peu de calme pour le moment.

'' Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Potter. Je n'était pas du tout sur le point de baiser qui que se soit. '' Annonça-t-il au dos du brun d'une voix calme et lente.

'' Oh, excuse-moi! J'ai dû me laisser confondre par sa langue dans ta bouche et ta queue coller sur sa cuisse! '' Lui répliqua le brun d'un ton sarcastique qui ne lui allait vraiment pas bien.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa sur le lit pour mieux lui faire face.

'' Steven était sur le point de s'en aller! C'est fini entre lui et moi et je peux te garantir que sa langue n'était pas dans ma bouche! '' Clama-t-il en perdant le peu de patience qui lui restait. '' Tant qu'à ma 'queue', comme tu le dis si bien, la seule raison pour laquelle elle est comme ça est à cause de la potion. T'es un auror oui ou merde? Je sais bien que les potions ne sont pas ton fort, mais après tout ce temps tu devrais bien connaître les effets secondaires d'une potion régénératrice de sang. Alors, descend un peu de tes grands chevaux, tu veux bien! '' Termina-t-il d'un ton sec.

Harry sentit son agacement envers son compagnon de cellule s'envoler tranquillement pour être remplacer par une certaine honte à la place. Les effets secondaires de cette potion venait bel et bien de lui revenir en mémoire et si ce que le blond venait de lui dire à propos de Steven était aussi la vérité, il venait tout juste de passer pour un total imbécile devant ces deux là.

'' Oh... '' Bredouilla-t-il pour toute réponse tout en passant une main inconfortable au travers de son épaisse tignasse de cheveux.

Le regard froid de l'ancien Serpentard ne le quitta pas une seconde, semblant savourer son malaise.

'' Et oui, * Oh * '' Lui renvoya Malfoy d'une voix narquoise en se moquant de lui. '' Maintenant, si tu as terminé ta petite crise, j'ai un baume guérisseur à appliquer si je ne veux pas avoir encore plus de cicatrice que je n'en ai déjà. '' Termina le blond en se retournant pour récupérer le petit flacon qui s'était égaré sur la couchette.

Harry détourna les yeux tout en laissant un soupir de remord s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Il savait très bien que cette petite pique était aussi diriger vers lui pour avoir laissé les autres fines cicatrices sur le torse de son vis-à-vis plusieurs années auparavant.

'' Écoute Draco, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne savais pas que - ''

'' Garde tes excuses pour toi, Potter '' L'interrompit Draco tout en ouvrant rageusement le flacon qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Son cœur battait toujours aussi rapidement dû à la potion et ça ne faisait qu'exacerber sa mauvaise humeur du moment. Il n'avait donc aucune envie d'entendre les plates excuses du survivant.

Voyant à quel point ses mains tremblaient en ce moment, il prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de se calmer. Si seulement cette journée pouvait enfin se terminer il en serait plus que ravi. Sa blessure au dos continuait de le martyriser peu importe dans quel position il se trouvait et cette foutu érection qui ne voulait pas le quitter était rendu à un tel point qu'elle lui faisait mal à son tour.

Il sursauta en sentant une main délicate se poser sur les siennes qui n'avaient cessées de trembler. Ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard soucieux de son compagnon de cellule qui s'était rapproché pendant son léger moment de misère personnelle.

'' Je peux le faire, si tu veux. Tu risques de tout renverser... '' Lui offrit le brun en désignant du menton le baume guérisseur dont une petite quantité s'était déjà répandue sur le matelas.

Sa première envie fut de repousser fermement les mains de son vis-à-vis et de lui annoncer qu'il était parfaitement capable de s'occuper de lui-même, mais un spasme musculaire le traversa brusquement et le fit changer d'idée. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de gaspiller ce baume puisqu'il doutait fortement que Steven serait enchanté de retourner en voler un autre. Et puis, au point où il en était avec Potter aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas une faveur de plus ou de moins qui changerait la donne...

'' Seulement mon dos, je vais m'occuper du reste moi-même. '' Répondit-il en s'allongeant sur le ventre. Parce qu'il y avait bien une limite à tout. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser badigeonné le torse par le survivant alors qu'il était bandé comme jamais. Il avait eut son lot de situation inconfortable pour la journée, merci beaucoup!

Il enfoui sa tête dans son oreiller et se ferma les yeux tout en essayant de calmer - sans grand succès - son rythme cardiaque effréné. Il sentit le matelas à ses côtés s'enfoncer sous le poids du brun et retint instinctivement son souffle en anticipation de la douleur qui allait suivre.

Étonnamment, lorsqu'il sentit le baume entrer en contact avec sa peau meurtri, au lieu de l'éclair de douleur poignante à laquelle il s'attendait, il ressentit une douce caresse fraîche et réconfortante. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il avait dû s'appliquer ce genre de médication et ceci n'était définitivement pas la sensation habituelle.

'' Je crois que Steven s'est tromper de flacon, Potter. '' Murmura-t-il au travers de son oreiller. Il resta tout de même en place, savourant le lent va-et-vient de cette main dans le bas de son dos. Ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne substance, mais dieu que ça lui faisait du bien.

'' Non, c'est bien la bonne. J'ai vérifié ne t'inquiète pas. '' Répondit Harry d'une voix basse tout en tâchant de garder sa concentration sur la magie qu'il transférait à sa main droite pour annuler la douleur. Il avait lui aussi eu affaire souvent à ce genre de baume et il savait à quel point la douleur pouvait être intense. '' J'ai seulement cru que tu avais assez souffert pour aujourd'hui. ''

Il cru entendre un léger rire de la part de l'homme sous ses doigts.

'' C'est plutôt pratique de t'avoir dans les environ ces temps-ci. '' Perçut-il faiblement au travers de l'oreiller.

Harry préféra ne pas commenter sur le fait que c'était justement à cause de lui si le blond se retrouvait dans une telle situation et continua plutôt à tendrement masser la large plaie sous sa main. Il devait faire pénétrer la lotion pendant un bon dix minutes pour que celle-ci fasse effet correctement.

Le survivant essaya de toute ses forces de garder toutes ses pensées et intentions uniquement innocentes et médicales, mais la vue de ce dos si finement dessiné et la simple idée que le corps sous ses doigts n'étaient recouvert que d'un léger drap, eurent rapidement raison de ses bonnes résolutions. Le fait de savoir que Malfoy était dans un état avancé d'excitation n'aidait pas les choses non plus.

Il détourna les yeux de ces muscles définis et de cette peau pâle tentatrice et se mordit la lèvre inférieur afin de changer le cour de ses idées. Une chance que le blond lui avait affirmé vouloir lui-même s'occuper de son autre blessure puisqu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir résister à un tel supplice tout en ayant à le regarder dans les yeux.

'' Bon, je crois que ça devrait aller. '' Annonça-t-il d'une voix légèrement enrouée après quelques minutes de plus. '' Tu te sens un peu mieux? ''

Un gémissement sourd de soulagement s'échappa de sous le coton mince de l'oreiller.

'' Oui, beaucoup mieux. '' Répondit Draco tout en s'étirant de tout son long. La douleur s'était presque totalement évanouie pour ne laisser qu'un léger picotement à la place. '' Les effets de la potion commence à s'estomper aussi. ''

Sentant son cœur se calmer finalement et sa respiration se stabiliser, il se dit qu'il n'avait sûrement rien à perdre à revenir sur sa décision de s'appliquer lui-même le baume réparateur sur son autre blessure et d'avoir à en encourir la douleur qui suivrait.

'' Puisque tu as des doigts magiques, ça te dirait de faire le devant aussi? '' Demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il rendit désinvolte. C'était après tout une demande assez intime, mais le brun lui avait offert en premier alors pourquoi pas? Celui-ci était d'ailleurs bien silencieux.

Un hoquet brusque de surprise lui fit jeter un coup d'oeil derrière lui.

'' Hum... Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée. '' Lui répondit l'ancien Gryffondor en fuyant son regard et en lui tournant rapidement le dos.

Draco remarqua tout de même la teinte rosée qu'avait pris son visage et le souffle un peu trop rapide de son vis-à-vis. Un sourire amusé naquit aussitôt sur ses lèvres en comprenant tout de suite la source de son inconfort.

'' Tiens, comme c'est étrange... J'ignorais que c'était contagieux. '' Dit-il d'une voix faussement inquiète en se recouchant sur le dos et en repliant ses jambes sur elles-mêmes pour ne pas avoir l'air trop vulgaire.

Potter lui envoya un regard d'incompréhension.

'' Les effets secondaires de la potion que j'ai prise. '' Répondit-il avec un sourire narquois tout en détaillant le brun devant lui de haut en bas. '' À moins que je ne me trompe et que la rougeur de tes joues et ton insistance à t'éloigner de moi ne soit dû qu'à la chaleur... Quoique, mi-Novembre comme en ce moment, je n'en mettrai pas ma main à couper. ''

Harry se sentit rougir encore plus en entendant ses paroles. Avait-il vraiment été si transparent? '' Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, Malfoy. '' Répliqua-t-il le plus dignement possible. Il tourna de nouveau son dos au blond et se mit à contempler sérieusement l'idée de simplement quitter la cellule et laisser le blond à ces affaires.

Harry n'était pas stupide. Il avait bien remarqué les réactions de plus en plus fréquentes qu'il ressentait face aux moindres faits et gestes de l'ancien Serpentard. S'en était presque pathétique vraiment... Un seul regard aguicheur de celui-ci parvenait à enflammer le sang dans ses veines et le contact de sa peau à éveiller tout ses sens.

Il ne parvenait même pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait ressentit une telle attirance envers quelqu'un et il fallait bien évidemment que ça tombe sur Draco Malfoy. Ce qui n'aidait pas non plus les choses, était que ce prétentieux de blond semblait toujours remarquer l'effet qu'il exerçait sur lui et à en profiter au maximum.

C'était le cas de le dire, il avait Draco Malfoy dans la peau et ça commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

'' Allez, _Harry._ '' Commença à lui dire l'ancien Serpentard d'une voix basse en prenant bien soin de susurrer son prénom qu'il n'utilisait pratiquement jamais. '' Il n'y a aucune honte à ressentir certaines envies par moment. Et puis, je te dois bien un petit quelque chose pour avoir si gentiment joué les infirmières avec moi, non? '' Continua le blond sur le même ton de voix.

Le survivant se sentit frissonner et cette fois, il ne pouvait pas blâmer le froid. Non, en fait, c'était peut-être seulement lui, mais dieu qu'il semblait faire incroyablement chaud dans cette cellule tout à coup. Il n'osait même pas jeter un coup d'oeil à l'adonis derrière lui puisqu'il savait très bien qu'il flancherait à coup sûr s'il osait.

Non, il ne pouvait pas céder. Car, pour lui, une partie de baise n'était pas qu'une partie de baise comme ce l'était probablement pour Malfoy. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de coucher à droite et à gauche simplement parce que l'envie lui prenait. S'il le faisait une fois, il aurait envie de recommencer et bien vite il viendrait à ressentir bien plus qu'une simple attirance physique envers cette personne. Il n'avait aucunement envie de risquer la fragile entente qu'il venait à peine de prendre avec le blond.

'' Pourquoi tu fais ça, Malfoy? '' Se força-t-il à demander en gardant son regard émeraude bien fixé à la porte de leur cellule comme si c'était une sortie de secours et qu'un brasier infernale était à ses trousses. Il pouvait presque imaginer les fins sourcils blonds de son compagnon de cellule s'élever légèrement et un sourire moqueur se former sur ses lèvres parfaites en entendant sa question.

'' Et pourquoi pas? '' Lui répondit Malfoy et le ton de sa voix confirma la présence de ce stupide sourire moqueur qu'il connaissait si bien. '' Tu en as envie. J'en ai manifestement très envie aussi. Où est le mal là dedans? ''

Harry resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il contemplait cette manière de voir les choses si clairement * Malfoy *. C'était sûrement de cette manière qu'il avait convaincu Steven à accepter cette curieuse entente qu'ils avaient eu ensemble. Le problème était que le brun n'avait aucune envie d'être seulement le passe-temps sexuel du blond quand l'envie lui prendrait. Il avait envie de beaucoup plus que cela et il venait à peine de s'en rendre compte...

'' Tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand je te parle, Potter! '' Lui dis Malfoy d'un ton beaucoup plus sec que quelques minutes plus tôt. L'ancien prince des Serpentards n'aimait clairement pas être ignoré plus de quelques secondes.

Malgré lui, Harry sentit un sourire amusé se former sur ses lèvres. Il pourrait peut-être prendre le blond à son propre jeu. Lui faire croire qu'il succombait, appliqué le baume et puis le laisser en plan à la dernière minute. Ce n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée, mais il était tout de même un Gryffondor, alors il camoufla rapidement son sourire et se retourna finalement vers le jeune homme arrogant qui était allongé sur le lit.

Draco sentit aussitôt une sensation de triomphe s'emparer de son estomac à la vue de ce regard d'émeraude posé sur lui. Il était impossible que son vis-à-vis ne puisse succomber à son charme maintenant qu'il avait capturé son regard. Il laissa ses propres yeux d'aciers se voiler délicatement et sa langue venir humidifier ses lèvres en appréhension de ce qui allait se produire.

Le survivant ne prononça aucune parole, mais Draco l'aperçut visiblement avaler sa salive avec difficulté pendant que ses yeux verts parcouraient chaque parcelle de sa peau blanche. Le blond en profita pour se caler un peu plus confortablement dans le matelas. Le léger mouvement força la mince couverture à dévoiler encore plus son corps.

Le regard du brun s'attarda sur son abdomen et sur la fine ligne de poils d'un blond doré qui disparaissait sous le mince coton. Draco le vit mordre doucement sa lèvre inférieure et dû se retenir de tout simplement le saisir par le cou et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne à oublier son propre prénom. Il avait envie que ce soit Potter qui prenne les devants et, pour une fois, il était prêt à patienter pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il était sûr que le jeu en vaudrait la chandelle.

L'émeraude rencontra finalement l'argenté de nouveau et Draco faillit se perdre dans ses iris noircies par le désir. Sa respiration, qui s'était calmée un peu plus tôt, redevint rapidement instable. Il n'eut pas le loisir de contempler ce problème bien longtemps puisque des lèvres douces, mais au combien insistantes, s'emparèrent des siennes à ce moment.

Il laissa ses paupières se refermer et se sentit emporter par la caresse de cette bouche ferme contre la sienne. Une langue sournoise se faufila sans grand mal entre ses lèvres et Draco l'accueilli sans même chercher à combattre pour dominer le baiser.

Une sensation douce et froide à la fois sur son torse le fit sursauter. Il se dégagea du baiser pour constater que s'était la main du brun recouvert du baume guérisseur qui explorait maintenant son torse avec avidité. La bouche de celui-ci s'était rapidement relogée dans son cou et Draco ne put que gémir de contentement. S'il avait autrefois pensé que Steven avait une bouche d'ange, Potter tant qu'à lui, était un vrai dieu en chaire et en os.

L'odeur délicieusement fruitée des cheveux du brun lui chatouillait les narines et il se décida finalement à récidiver. Il enfonça sa main droite dans l'épaisse chevelure du survivant et le tira vers lui fermement jusqu'à ce que celui-ci n'ait d'autre choix que de s'allonger à moitié sur lui. Son autre main s'insinua sous son chemisier et parcourut les muscles de son dos avec détermination. Il voulait à tout prix savoir qu'est-ce qui faisait frissonner Potter, qu'est-ce qui le faisait soupirer de plaisir, qu'est-ce qui lui faisait perdre complètement la tête. Il explora donc ce dos avec toute la concentration qui était encore à sa porté. Malgré cette langue divine qui lui léchait la jugulaire avec insistance, ou encore ces dents qui semblaient déterminées à marquer sa peau et surtout malgré cette main qui descendait de plus en plus au sud sur son torse.

Il commença donc avec une certaine douceur, laissant la paume de sa main masser et caresser les muscles sous ses doigts. Explorant la courbe de ses reins, caressant ses larges épaules, descendant jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses... Lorsqu'il sentit une morsure un peu plus forte que les autres sur sa clavicule, il ne peut résister à joindre ses ongles de la partie et à tirer fermement sur le cuir chevelu du brun en rétribution.

Un grognement sourd de plaisir et un regard vert surpris fut sa récompense. Ainsi donc, le survivant aimait bien qu'on ne le ménage pas. Draco profita du moment de surprise de son vis-à-vis pour tester sa théorie en renversant brusquement leurs rôles. Il fit basculer sans ménagement Potter sur le dos et ne perdit pas une seconde pour attaquer son cou à son tour. Il y mis beaucoup plus de dents et de succions plutôt que de langues et de lèvres. Ses deux mains se retrouvèrent rapidement sous la chemise du brun et, pendant que l'une maintenait fermement ses hanches en places, l'autre en profitait pour pincer et caresser ses tétons qui réclamaient de l'attention.

'' Aw... merde, _Draco... '' _Gémis l'ancien Gryffondor en laissant sa tête retomber vers l'arrière pour lui laisser davantage d'espace.

Harry sentait rapidement qu'il était en train de perdre le contrôle. Il savait bien que ça serait une mauvaise idée. Comme si le grand Draco Malfoy allait simplement rester allongé bien sagement pendant qu'il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il s'en était bien tiré au début, mais s'était sans compter que le blond avait bien vite repéré ses points faibles. Il aurait dû foutre le camp lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion, mais bien sûr il avait fallu qu'il écoute son côté invincible de Gryffondor qui l'avait si souvent mis dans la merde. Maintenant, il allait se retrouver dans la même situation que ce putain de Steven et il n'aurait que lui-même à blâmer.

Il tenta de prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer un peu, mais c'est à ce moment que la main qui lui tenait la hanche décida de lentement s'infiltrer sous son pantalon et de lui caresser langoureusement la fesse droite. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et il s'entendit gémir d'une manière très embarrassante. Il pouvait sentir parfaitement les lèvres de Malfoy s'étirer en un large sourire dans son cou et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

'' Je trouve que tu es encore beaucoup trop vêtu pour de telles circonstances, Potter. '' Entendit-il murmurer à son oreille avant qu'une langue chaude ne vienne la frôler et lui soutirer un frémissement.

Le ton beaucoup trop fier mêlé au sourire goguenard du blond le firent revenir un peu sur terre. Il était peut-être trop tard pour reculer maintenant, mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse cet arrogant – bien qu'irrésistible- Serpentard mener la danse.

Il jeta un regard de défi aux yeux argentés qui le fixaient avec amusement. Il se promit à lui-même que bien qu'il ait flanché, ce regard ne resterait pas amusé bien longtemps et que Draco se souviendrait de cette journée pour encore bien longtemps.

Il renversa rapidement leur position à nouveau et se retrouva assis sur l'entre-jambe du blond qui le regardait maintenant avec surprise. Il se permit un léger sourire de satisfaction en voyant cela et se frotta lentement sur l'érection insistante qu'il sentait contre ses fesses. L'argenté disparut instantanément derrière des paupières closent et cette fois ce fut Malfoy qui laissa un gémissement de plaisir lui échapper.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps et retira prestement sa chemise de prisonnier avant de s'étendre de tout son long sur le corps de l'ancien Serpentard et de saisir cette bouche à demi ouverte avec la sienne. Il retint un grognement de soulagement en obtenant finalement cette sensation de peau contre peau qui le démangeait depuis si longtemps. L'une de ses mains se logea dans les mèches dorées de son vis-à-vis et son autre s'empressa d'essayer d'enlever son pantalon avec difficulté.

Le blond comprit rapidement ses intentions et s'empressa de venir à son aide. Le bout de vêtement fut bientôt jeté sans ménagement au bas de la couchette et Harry soupira d'aisance contre ses lèvres douces. D'un geste distrait de la main, il pensa finalement à jeter un sort d'intimité à la porte de leur cellule afin de ne pas être dérangés.

Il se laissa ensuite descendre sur les cuisses de Malfoy lentement et donna un soudain coup de reins qui fit tressaillirent le corps sous le sien alors que leurs membres durs entrèrent finalement en contact. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient complètement nus ensemble, sans aucun vêtement pour entraver cette sensation électrisante. Harry dû se mordre la lèvre inférieur et briser par le même fait leur baiser pour ne pas complètement se perdre dans se mouvement.

Il sentit une main venir se loger dans son cou et l'attirer de nouveau vers ses lèvres rougies qui l'accueillirent avec entrain. Une autre descendit le long de sa colonne, laissant des traces rosées d'ongles sur son passage qui le firent frémirent.

Harry, qui n'était pas encore prêt de se laisser dominer par Draco, saisi, avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire, ces mèches blondes qu'il caressait depuis un moment déjà et les maintint fermement en place alors qu'il arracha sa bouche de sa jumelle avec un peu de regret. Un son plaintif s'échappa du blond, mais le survivant n'y prêta pas attention alors qu'il descendait le long de ce corps parfait en plantant de profond baiser sur son cou, son torse et son abdomen.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il risqua un regard vers le visage de son vis-à-vis et fut presque pétrifier sur place en voyant l'argenté de ses yeux. Passion, désir, adoration, supplication. Tout se trouvait dans ce regard. Jamais Harry n'avait vu Draco Malfoy aussi ouvert quand ce moment. Aucun masque pour cacher ses émotions. Il n'y avait que lui et lui seul dans son regard et son coeur se mit à battre frénétiquement à cette réalisation.

Il n'avait envie que de rester fixé à ce regard pour l'éternité et de s'y noyer à jamais. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit exactement dans quel pétrin il s'était mis en venant ici, mais s'était trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard et s'il finissait par s'y brûler les ailes et bien tant pis.

Il refusa de dévier les yeux en laissant finalement sa langue goûter à l'érection ferme qu'il enserrait entre ses doigts. Il commença par la lécher de haut en bas lentement tout en savourant chaque expression de désir et de passion absolue qui se formait sur les traits du blond. Celui-ci semblait devoir se mordre les lèvres afin de retenir ses sons d'extase à chaque fois qu'Harry laissait sa langue glisser sur la petite fente de son gland.

'' Merde, Potter. Arrête de faire ton agace tu veux bien! '' Dit Draco qui n'en pouvait plus de cette lente torture délibérée. Il enfonça une main dans les cheveux du brun pour l'encourager à continuer et espéra qu'il n'aurait pas à en venir au supplication. Il aperçut un éclat amusé apparaître dans les yeux émeraudes de son vis-à-vis juste avant de se retrouver finalement à l'intérieur de cette bouche chaude et cajolante.

Il en oublia bien vite sa première idée de rester le plus silencieux possible et laissa un long râle de plaisir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Il caressa les cheveux du survivant qui faisait maintenant de rapide va et vient le long de son membre tout en lui massant les testicules avec des doigts agiles. Il dut serrer la mince couverture fortement avec sa main libre afin de s'empêcher de cambrer les hanches et de se laisser aller sans merci dans la gorge de son compagnon.

Il avait eu l'intention de ne pas rater une seconde de ce spectacle pour que cette image reste gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire, mais il lui fut bien vite impossible de garder les yeux ouverts tellement il était subjugué par toutes ces sensations qui l'assaillaient. Il pouvait tout de même sentir ce regard vert émeraude qui ne le quittait pas des yeux et cela l'excitait encore plus. Si ça continuait comme ça il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir bien longtemps.

Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que de faire une fellation à quelqu'un puisse être encore mieux que d'en recevoir une, mais pourtant il commençait à douter. La vision qu'était Draco Malfoy en ce moment lui coupait le souffle. Son visage normalement impassible était tordu par le plaisir, sa peau blanche avait pris une teinte rosée délectable, le son de chacun de ses gémissements le faisait frémir à son tour et les petites perles de sueurs qui couvraient son torse lui donnait envie de lécher chacune d'entre elle une à une.

Il redoubla d'ardeur en sentant les doigts posés sur sa nuque se mettre à trembler légèrement. Il resserra son étreinte à la base de l'érection du blond et se força à relaxer sa gorge avant de recouvrir l'entièreté du membre palpitant entre ses lèvres. Une fois bien enfoncer au fond de sa gorge, il émit un son grave afin de créer une vibration qui ferait perdre la tête à son partenaire.

'' Oh! _Putain de merde, Harry! _'' Entendit-il tandis que le corps du blond se cambrait sous le sien. '' Continue, continue s'il-te-plaît ne t'arrête surtout pas... ''

Cette voix suppliante remplie de désir eut l'effet d'une bombe sur lui et il ne put résister à la tentation de laisser sa seule main de libre empoigner sa propre érection. Il copia les mêmes mouvements de va-et-vient qu'il effectuait au blond et se sentit rapidement approché de la jouissance. Un léger goût amère commençait à s'écouler dans sa bouche et lui indiqua que Draco n'était pas bien loin lui non plus. Il accéléra de nouveau la cadence tout en caressant ardemment chaque recoin avec sa langue.

'' Harry, je vais - '' Commença à l'avertir le blond en resserrant ses doigts sur sa nuque.

'' Regarde-moi. '' Répondit-il en retirant ses lèvres que pour quelques secondes. Il voulait absolument être plonger dans ce regard argenté lorsque celui-ci atteindrait l'extase.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Harry faillit venir simplement en voyant ses iris presque entièrement voilé de noir. Il rattacha ses lèvres autours du gland et suça fortement tout en continuant ses gestes de va-et-vient avec sa main et en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Ça ne prit que quelques secondes et il sentit tout le corps du blond tressaillirent violemment pendant que celui-ci se vidait dans sa bouche en gémissant. Harry le suivit rapidement à son tour en avalant chaque gouttes qui se déversaient sur sa langue.

Draco se laissa retomber mollement sur sa couchette en ayant peine à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Sa respiration était encore rapide et plusieurs frissons de plaisirs parcouraient encore son corps. La main qu'il avait encore sur la nuque du survivant continuait à caresser doucement les mèches de ses cheveux sans même qu'il ne s'en rendre réellement compte.

'' Wow... '' Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. Lui qui avait habituellement toujours quelque chose à dire, se retrouvait maintenant sans rien de mieux à dire que ' wow '. C'était tout de même un peu pathétique de sa part. Foutu Potter et sa bouche de dieu.

Un rire léger attira son attention.

'' J'imagine que ça veut dire que ça t'a plu? '' Lui demanda l'ancien Gryffondor qui était maintenant debout en train de chercher ses vêtements sur le sol.

Draco en profita pour se rincer l'oeil sans aucune gêne. Pourquoi se gêner après ce qu'ils venaient de faire de toute façon?

'' Que ça m'a plu? Merde, Potter si j'avais su que tu étais un aussi bon coup, toutes ces années à Poudlard auraient pu être beaucoup plus plaisantes! '' Répondit-il en levant un fin sourcil blond pour prouver son point de vue.

Il vit les lèvres de son vis-à-vis s'étirer à nouveau en un mince sourire, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir rencontrer son regard. En fait, il semblait déterminer à se rhabiller le plus rapidement possible et avait l'air assez mal à l'aise.

'' Est-ce que ça va? '' Demanda le blond en prenant appuie sur ses coudes pour mieux observer son compagnon de cellule. '' Tu sais, tu n'as pas à te sentir mal ou quoique ce soit. Ce n'était qu'une partie de sexe, ça ne change rien du tout entre nous. ''

Harry tourna rapidement le dos à l'ancien Serpentard tout en enfilant ses pantalons. _Qu'une partie de sexe... _Il savait bien avant même de commencer que c'était ce que le blond en penserait. Alors, pourquoi se sentait-il si mal maintenant qu'il en avait la confirmation. Un soupir lui échappa malgré lui tandis qu'il remettait son chandail en place.

'' Content que tu aies aimé. '' Commença-t-il en se décidant finalement à rencontré le regard argenté de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci avait l'air assez confus d'ailleurs. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. '' Ça ne se reproduira pas, par contre. ''

Une expression étrange sembla traverser le visage du blond, mais elle disparut très vite derrière son masque impassible habituel. Dieu, comme Harry le détestait ce foutu masque. La seule réaction qu'il obtenu fut un air interrogatif.

'' Toi et moi, on a une entente. Je ne tiens pas à la gâcher simplement parce que tu as envie de baiser une fois de temps en temps. Je ne suis pas Steven et je ne tiens surtout pas à devenir ton plan cul dans cette prison. On a des choses plus importante à faire, alors trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre. '' Dit-il de sa meilleure voix d'auror tout en essayant de ne pas laisser ses yeux dériver vers le corps encore beaucoup trop dénudé du blond.

Le regarder dans les yeux ne semblaient pas être une très bonne idée non plus, puisque ceux-ci s'étaient rapidement voilés d'un air glacial qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis longtemps. Il s'attendait bien à ce que Malfoy soit quelque peu contrarié face à sa décision, mais de là à ne rien lui dire du tout était un peu étrange de sa part.

Il se retourna vers la porte de leur cellule et retira le sort d'intimité qu'il y avait placé un peu plus tôt.

'' Lorsque tu te seras habillé, rejoins-moi près de la bibliothèque. J'ai découvert beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui dont je dois te parler. '' Ajouta-t-il sans se retourner.

Le blond ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre.

Il savait bien que ça serait une très mauvaise idée.

_À suivre..._


End file.
